Miss Lily Luna Potter
by Sophie Austen
Summary: Lily feels like she has waited her whole life to go to Hogwarts, and now the time has finally come. Will she be in Gryffindor? Slytherin? And what of Scorpius Malfoy, her brother's best friend whom she secretly harbours a crush on? Read to find out...
1. Food Fight

(A/N: This is my first story so bare with me! Depending on how many reviews I get I'll try and upload frequently! Please go easy on me!)

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, JK Rowling does.

Chapter 1-Food Fight

Lily Luna Potter had known from a very young age that she wanted nothing more than to board the Hogwart's Express at platform 9 ¾. Her only wish. Well for now.

It always seemed so close yet so far. With every birthday she agonised over how many years she had to go, and looked on wistfully as her brother's boarded the train each year.

Nothing, not even Christmas and her birthday rolled into one, not even the Nimbus 3001 could beat the sheer joy and exultation of when she got that letter. A large shriek sounded throughout the house.

Ginny immediately rushed up the stairs with Harry hot on her tail, as a startled James and Albus made an appearance.

"What is it Lily?" her father asked in concern as her mother searched frantically for any cuts or scrapes. When she found none, a puzzled look crossed over her face.

"Its Hogwarts!" she cried, "I-I, my-my letter!" She could barely think coherently and struggled to find the words.

There were simultaneous groans from the corner as James turned on his heel and Albus followed suit.

"Here I was thinking something life threatening had happened!" James murmured.

"James," Harry said in a warning tone, as Lily pouted, "She's just excited, that is all."

"Yes," Ginny added with a stern glance in their direction, "And I seem to remember I got Kreacher to set you off on the dishes half an hour ago. Muggle style!" she added with the final blow, a mischievous glint in her eyes.

James groaned again, slumping against the wall, as Albus smirked at his brother's misfortune.

This did not go unnoticed by Ginny, "And don't think I've forgotten about you turning your Uncle Percy's hair pink the other day, you can join him!" With that the smirk was wiped off his face, and James grinned in triumph, as Albus sulked, mumbling under his breath about how the bloody house elf took far too much enjoyment out of their punishments.

Lily grinned; that was a month ago and tomorrow was the big day. She smiled as she thought of her brother's sulky ways; they put up a tough front, but they were softy's at heart; with a special spot for her. They could always be tamed by the innocent bat of the eye lids, and a winning smile to go with it.

"JAMES, ALBUS, LILY, BREAKFAST!" her mother's shriek broke through her thoughts. "AND YOU TOO HARRY!"

Lily rushed down the stairs, with a hop, skip and jump, they were going to Diagon Alley for school supplies today.

As she walked into the kitchen, as the enticing smell of croissants, scrambled eggs, sausages and bacon wafted through the air, and she breathed in deeply. Her brothers seemed to have similar ideas as they rushed past her.

"Give that back James!" Albus yelled.

Ah, another day in the Potter household she thought.

"Or what?" James challenged turning around, waving Albus' glasses in the air.

"Or I'll-I'll-"

"You'll what? Go running to mummykins?" he taunted. Lily gave a giggle at this, and Albus glared in her direction.

"Why you little- Just wait until I get over there, I'll hex you until you don't know which way's left or right!" Albus fought back. Lily fought back hysterics as she watched the seen.

They were sitting at the table now, scoffing their faces whilst Ginny went to get Harry.

"Nah, not without your glasses," James teased as he waved them in the air, "And anyway, your too much of a little girl to fight me!" James said with a smirk.

"Oh yeah? Come say that to my face you wanker!" Albus said outraged. At this point Lily was clutching her sides she was laughing so much. This seemed to encourage James to go the extra mile.

Just as Lily reached over Albus for the butter, James through a glass of milk in Albus' direction.

He realised his mistake as the milk was in the air, but it was to late. Splash. The milk it Lily full in the face. They all sat in shock for a while, struggling for words.

Lily who had said nothing during the exchange, was furious. Both boys could sense it, awaiting her next move.

"James Sirius Potter," she trembled with rage, but they only saw her small smirk when it was too late.

The next bit went in slow motion, she reached over for a plate of scrambled eggs and through the contents in James' face.

"Right thats it!" he grinned picking up a plate of baked beans throwing them at Lily, but she ducked and it hit Albus.

"Aww Lils!" he moaned, but James grinned wider.

"Nice one sis'!"

The next ten minutes were filled with food flying left right and centre covering the kitchen and themselves with Ginny's hard work. Shrieks of laughter followed as James and Lily went for Albus, and Lily's screams of protest sounded as the boys ganged up on her.

This is how Ginny and Harry found them thirty seconds later; Harry looking slightly amused, and Ginny looking downright furious. The three stopped suddenly, turning slowly to face their parents. Caught red handed.

"I can not leave you for ten minutes! With you; James being 14, I would expect a bit of maturity, but no! I can't even trust you with the simple task of eating your breakfast!"

There were a few mumbled apologies.

Harry looked at his children. Lily had scrambled egg in her hair and beans down her jumper. He chuckled a little bit to himself, "Nice job," he said under his breath. However when he looked up he saw his wife giving him the death stare. Merlin, he swore that woman had bat hearing senses. He put his hands in the air, as his wife looked on expectantly.

"Well... Of course children it is very...amusi-I mean wrong!" he said as he caught Ginny's next look at his slip. She looked so cute as she pouted.

Ginny intervened, "What your father is trying but failing to say is that it is idiotic and silly to behave in this way," Merlin, he looked so handsom today. She couldn't resist what she did next, "But it never stopped your father!" and she picked up a plate of scrambled eggs before lobbing it in his direction.

He stopped in shock for a second before grinning and making a run for her, "Your going to regret that Ginny Weasley!" and he grabbed her from behind as she shrieked with laughter.

And with that, the fight resumed.

Lily was getting her self washed later when she heard a bang downstairs. It must be Uncle Ron and Aunt Hermione, she thought.

She made her way down the stairs preparing to have a gossip with Rose and share her fears for tomorrow with Hugo. As she approached the kitchen door, she heard the distinct sound of her Aunt's voice as she scolded Ron.

"Really Ronald! Is it quite necessary to put such ideas in the children's head! She screeched indignantly.

Lily stifled a giggle. Oh, there was lots of fighting going on this morning she thought.

"Well sorry 'Mione, but you haven't exactly been a shining example yourself have you!"

"Oh I can't believe you would bring that up now!" she shouted.

Lily tip toed in silently, catching Rose and Hugo's embarrassed looks. This was a weekly occurrence in the Weasley family.

"I was only trying to protect them-"

"Am I hearing this?" she mocked, "'Protect them?' From what exactly?"

"Well-well, what if Malfoy corners them?" he said triumphantly, "Bet you never thought of that now did you? Ooh I bet it kills you doesn't it! Not knowing somethi-"

"Why I ought to-" Hermione growled before spinning around, and stopped short when she saw Lily. Uncle Ron looked over too, they looked rather embarrassed for their outburst.

"Lily dear, how are you?" she asked with a warm smile, trying to recover herself. She'd deal with him later.

"I'm fine, just a bit nervous, that's all!" Lily blushed nervously.

With the previous conversation forgotten, she slunk into the room beside Hugo, exchanging smiles with him and Rose.

"How are you Aunt Hermione? And you Uncle Ron?" she asked back .

"Oh I've never been better," Ron grumbled. Hermione shot him a look.

"Excuse us Lily, we got a bit carried away, that is all!" she gave a little look, as Ron scowled in the corner. It always had to be his fault didn't it.

Lily walked over to Rose, "Excited for school Rose?" she asked with a sly grin; they both knew she already knew the answer.

"Oh don't tease Lily!" Rose laughed, "You know I am! More to the point how are you feeling about tomorrow? You know we're all hear for you and Hugo."

"Oh I'm just excited, but a little nervous. How about you Hugo?"

He shrugged sly, "I'm just trying to focus on getting into Gryffindor, Dad would kill me if I didn't!"

They all laughed.

"You know your father and I don't care about your house, and you too Lily, isn't that right Ronald?" it seemed Hermione was still irate with Uncle Ron Lily noted in amusement, she was still using his first name.

Ron hesitated before he was prompted by Hermione, "Well.. of course."

Hugo let out a mock sigh of relief.

" Well, we'll still let you out on weekends," Ron added with a grin.

Just then, Albus and James came running in.

"Hughie!" James shouted, "My man!" they all laughed at James.

"So has Lils told you about our little food fight?"

Rose and Hugo exchanged puzzled looks.

"Oh-oh," he laughed, "I tell you, I went to throw a glass of milk at-"

Lily zoned out, she had been there of course. She shook her head at it, it was rather funny. She wondered if they would see Teddy and Victoire. She longed to see Victoire, now that she was pregnant.

She was broken out of her reverie as her parents strolled in, and she caught the tale end of James' recount, "I swear Mum just went mad, throwing the scrambled eggs, and Dad just fought back, hoisting her in the air... honestly, acting like a bunch of silly kids the two of them," he shook his head with mock severity.

She shook her head at her brother. Daft idiot.

"Right," her Harry clapped his hands, catching the attention of the room, "I think we're ready to go."

(A/N: Please read and review!)


	2. Hi I'm Albus, don't call me Albiepoo!

(A/N: Second chapter; this will mostly be based around the Potter/Weasley clan going to Diagon Alley for other supplies, and perhaps a little peek of Scorpius. We will also see a bit of the different views of the Potter/Weasley clan on Scorpius.

Please enjoy!)

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, JK Rowling does.

Chapter 2 I'm Albus, don't call me Albie-poo!

Lily held onto her Dad's arm and felt herself go dizzy and appear at Diagon Alley. She looked up and the old, familiar skin of Diagon Alley engulfed her. The roar of voices could be heard amongst the hustle and bustle of witches and wizards.

"Stay close Lily," her father said to her.

She nodded with a small smile, as the rest of their family started to surround her.

Uncle George and Roxanne appeared first, closely followed by Aunt Angelina and Fred. Lily greeted them both. Next came Aunt Fleur and Dominque, who kissed her on both cheeks.

"Ah, Lily," Fleur said in her thick French accent, "You are getting more beautiful everyday!" she added, pinching Lily's cheeks.

She flushed beet red, and dipped her head shyly, as she fingered her deep red locks.

"Mon Cherie, you have nothing to be embarrassed about, many girls would die to have your hair." Fleur comforted.

Lily paused for a moment and re assessed her appearance. She had long dark red ringlets that cascaded down her back. They were the same shade of red as her paternal grandmother, her namesake. She had warm chocolate brown eyes, friendly and soft, and a clear olive complexion. She was most self conscious about her height, as she was rather small, and was constantly reminded by her brothers.

"S'pose," she murmured under her breath.

She suddenly realised everyone was here. Merlin she had a big family. Uncle Bill had arrived with Louis shortly after Fleur, her brothers and mother were around somewhere, and Uncle Ron and Aunt Hermione arrived just then.

"Where's Percy?" asked Uncle Ron.

"Said he'd meet us at Flourish and Blotts in half an hour," Bill explained.

Lily found Rose and Dominique, and the three chatted animatedly about the upcoming term of Hogwarts.

"Is it true that we have to fight a dragon, to determine our house at the sorting ceremony?" Lily asked timidly.

Rose laughed, "Has James and Albus been feeding your brain with rubbish again?" at Lily's timid look she realised they had. "Oh Lily, pay no attention, there's only a sorting hat!"

Lily blew a sigh of relief and the three giggled a bit as Lily relayed the story of how Albus turned Uncle Percy's hair pink.

They all decided to split off; the adults were going to the three broomsticks, James, Albus, Hugo, Fred and Louis were going off together-Merlin knew where- and Lily, Dominique and Rose decided to go to Madame Malkin's.

All of a sudden, Albus shouted, "Hey Scorp!"

A tall, well built figure strolled towards them, with a grin on his face, "Al!" he shouted back at his best friend, before stopping in front of Harry and Ginny for a moment, "Mr and Mrs Potter," he greeted.

Then he looked up at Lily, "Hey Lily," he smiled kindly.

Lily looked up at him, he had the signature Malfoy silky white blond hair, loosely swept back, and silvery grey orbs.

"Hello Scorpius," she greeted, "How was your summer?"

He was about to reply, but was interrupted by Albus, "Yeah, yeah, whatever, lets go man!"

Scorpius laughed at his friend before looking apologetically at Lily, and bid her goodbye, before the two went off; Albus launching into conversation about the Nimbus 3001.

Lily looked back at her friends, and was confused when Rose gave a her a strange look, but quickly dismissed it.

"Shall we head off?" she asked.

"Yeah lets go!" Dominique squealed, in her little voice.

"Ok, what do we need?" Rose asked, starting to move towards Madame Malkins.

Lily looked at her list.

_Students require the following:_

_At least 3 black robes_

_Defence Against the Dark Arts Volume 1 by Katie Bell_

_A Care of Magical Creatures by Professor Donald Inglebert_

_Predicting the Future by Professor Trewlaney_

_Transfiguration for Beginners by Gregory Carmichael_

_Charms for First Years by Projessor S.J Morgan_

_A History of Hogwarts by Bathilda Bagshot_

She already had her wand: a dragon heart string, 11 inches, and a few of her other books, as they had gone to Diagon last week also. She just had to get a few books. Ginny had said that they would consider getting an owl for her though...

"Well...how about an owl?" she piped up.

Rose raised an eyebrow, "Are you allowed?"

Lily cursed her cousins inner goody two shoes. Miss Priss, has Uncle Ron would say.

"Absolutely," Lily answered quickly, with her fingers crossed behind her back.

"Well then what are we waiting for!" Dominique was now jumping on the spot, desperate to get moving.

They both laughed at her eagerness, and turned to go to Mr Finnegan's Owl Emporium.

There were a huge variety of owls there, white ones with brown flecks, black ones with different coloured feathers and ones just like she's seen at the Burrow.

But the one that took her breath away, was a midnight blue owl, with little silvery flecks. It was perfect.

"That one," she breathed, pointing in its direction.

Rose and Dominique turned and were impressed, it was truly one of a kind.

As soon as she paid for it, they set about thinking of names for it, whilst on the way to Flourish and Blotts to meet Percy.

"How about Mason?" Rose asked

Lily shook her head.

"Snowy?" Dominique suggested

"Harry?"

"Like her dad?" Dominique asked quizzically, "No, Charlie!"

"Charlie? That isn't an owl name, what about... Blue!" Rose fired off.

"That's a colour! I still stand by Charlie!"

"No! Not Charlie! It should be Blue it's different!"

"Charlie."

"Blue."

"Charlie."

"Blue."

"Charl-"

"Enough!" Lily silenced them in mock annoyance, as her face betrayed a smirk, "I'll decide later," and at their downtrodden faces she added, "But I'll think about what you said."

This seemed to appease them enough, and they eventually stood outside of Flourish and Blotts, coming across Albus and Scorpius.

"Hey," Lily said to both of them, as the girls said hi too.

Albus suddenly noticed the owl and scowled, "How come your allowed an owl? Mum and Dad won't let me!"

Lily grimaced. Things weren't running so smoothly. "Really? I guess I just thought they would be... ok about it..." She caught Scorpius' eye and he raised a brow. She scowled in annoyance. Why couldn't he just let her get a way with it?

"Yeah and he's called Blue!" Rose added chirpily.

"No he's not, it's Charlie!" Dominique said in irriatation.

"Merlin's beard, Dominique-"

"Ahhh!"Lily shouted in exasperation, "No its not!"

"Then what is it?" they asked, Dominique with a little pout on her face.

"Its...its," Scorpius raised his eyebrows again. Damn him, she thought. "It's..." she looked at Albus, "Albus!"

"What did I do?" he asked defensively.

"No, I mean the owl... " she trailed off, then began more confidently, "I've decided to call it Albus."

There was a moment of silence.

"Well I'm ok about that," Albus shrugged. Then he grinned slyly, "I always knew I was your favourite brother!"

Lily rolled her eyes.

Dominique's eyes lit up, "You could could call it Albie for short!"

"Actually...that's a good idea!" Rose said.

"As long as I don't get called Albie!" Albus joked.

"Alright Albie-poo," Lily smirked, showing her devilish side.

"Oh shut it little Lily!" he glared, as Scorpius laughed.

Lily ignored the slight on her height and said, "Whatever you say Albie-poo! Or how about Albie-kins?"

That started off a whole new debate between Dominique and Rose.

"Albie-poo." Rose stated firmly.

"No! Albie-kins!"

Lily grinned at the seen, and Scorpius looked at her with an amused expression.

"Hey, where's the others?" Rose asked with a frown.

"I don't know, maybe they've gone on ahead with Uncle Percy to the Leaky Cauldron?"

"I suppose so. Lets make our way over there." replied Rose, and she went to join Dominique to start another round of arguments.

Lily held back a bit and walked slowly, taking in Diagon Alley. She started to think about the sorting ceremony. This had been worrying her for some time. She bit her lip.

"Penny for your thoughts?" a voice asked.

Lily gasped in shock, only to see it was Scorpius.

"Sorry, didn't mean to scare you," he said sincerely.

"It's ok." she said.

"So what are you thinking about?" he asked curiously.

She hesitated for a moment, before deciding to confide in him.

"I'm just a little worried about the sorting ceremony," she said shyly.

"Oh yeah? Worried you'll get into big bad Slytherin, like me and your brother?" he teased.

"No, no," she stressed, eager not to hurt his feelings, "I just feel a bit confused."

Scorpius waited for her to continue.

"Well...It's just most of my family are in Gryffindor, and have been for generations...I don't want to..."

"Let them down?" he finished.

She nodded.

"Don't worry. Your family doesn't seem the type to care about that. I was worried when I started. The Malfoy's have always been Slytherins, and I knew my Grandfather would throw a fit if I didn't get in," he explained, "But I don't think your family will mind."

Lily listened carefully. She'd never heard a lot about his home life.

"I guess your right," she said biting her lip, as they approached the Leaky Cauldron entrance, "I just think I don't know where I want to be myself."

"Wherever you are Lily, we'll all still lov- I mean- well," he rubbed his neck nervously, "What I mean is we'll all still-"

"Lily!" a voice shouted.

Lily turned around to see the happy face of Alice Longbottom. She gave a small smile to Scorpius who looked mildly agitated, for what she knew not, before relating her Summer holiday to Alice.

(A/N: I know I'm off to a slow start but next chapter will be the sorting ceremony. Hope you enjoyed! Please read and review!)


	3. Finally

(A/N: Here is Hugo, Lily and Dominique's first day, with the sorting ceremony. Hope you enjoy!)

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, JK Rowling does.

Chapter 3-Finally

"Mistress?"

Lily heard a voice in the back of her mind calling her, but she decided to ignore it. She flew a little higher on her broom, until her fingers grazed the gold metal.

"And it seems Lily Potter is about to get the snitch and- Oh! Moor is on her tail, will she catch her up?"

Lily felt a flurry of panic inside of her, and with her last surge of strength, pushed herself forward, and felt her hand enclose around the snitch. She held it in the air for all to see, as the stands erupted in cheers and applause.

"And Lily Potter has caught the snitch! The skill in which she displayed...it was bloody marvellou-"

"Jordan!" McGonagall warned.

But there was that voice again, that kept calling her. Merlin it was annoying.

"Mistress Lily! Lily!"

She felt herself being shook, and before she knew it, she felt cold splashes of water it her face.

She jolted up, but got the fright of her life when she saw Kreacher's face two inches from her own.

"Kreacher!" she shouted.

"I'm sorry Mistress, but you have to wake up!"

Lily pushed her wet hair out of her face and looked around at the bed that was now drenched. She saw an empty bucket in the house elf's hands.

"Did you just pour that over me?" she asked, raising her voice. It was going to take ages to get herself sorted now.

"Well mistress wouldn't wake up!" he complained.

Lily tried to restrain herself, it wasn't his fault. "Of course, your right Kreacher. I'm sorry I snapped, thankyou for waking me up." she said sleepily.

"Mistress is very welcome," he answered.

Lily felt groggy and was about to lie back down when she remembered. Merlin how could she forget! She could have slapped herself. It was the big day. The day that she, Lily Luna Potter would finally go to Platform 9 ¾ and board the Hogwarts Express.

She jumped out of bed and did a little dance of glee before snapping into action. Herself and Alice Longbottom had been owling each other late last night, deciding how they would prepare themselves for the day.

She changed into a classic, pink shirt that was neat fitting, perfect for her petite frame. She changed into some blue skinny jeans and decided she would wear her navy blue pumps, which had a little cream bow on them, and a cream border round the outsides. Then she set to work on her hair. She brushed it through until it was silky and soft. This was thanks to the muggle shampoo her Aunt Hermione recommended to her, Ozzy. Her hair naturally fell in rich ringlets down her back. She was satisfied here. Then, following Alice's exact instructions, she added a little mascara, so her eyelashes were 'long and lustrous' as Alice had put it. Honestly, that girl had her head in the clouds. She then applied a light blush to her cheeks and some natural looking pink lip gloss.

After she was all sorted, she skipped down the stairs, humming a little song. When she hopped into the kitchen, the others looked up and there were numerous mumblings of "Morning Lils," and "Hey Lily." They all suddenly did a double take when they registered what they had seen.

"Blimey Lils!" Albus exclaimed, "Are you wear-wearing..."

Harry raised his eyebrows and Ginny just said, "You look lovely Lily."

Lily smiled back.

Albus was still spluttering as Lily walked further into the room. As she walked past James, he suddenly smirked, "Lily, are you wearing make-up?"

Lily had an intense fear that she was turning tomato red that very second. Merlin Lily, calm yourself she thought to herself.

"No," she replied nonchalantly, as she skipped forward to the cereal cupboard, "Why?" she raised her eyebrows in challenge.

"Oh Lily-pad, you don't have to lie to me!" his smirk only grew, and she cursed silently.

"I have not the faintest idea what you're talking about," she announced, and with that, she stuck her nose in the air, and marched over to the table, and sat down.

Breakfast was uneventful after that, although James often threw her the odd smirk. She only glared her best Weasley glare in return, and he would shake his head and look away.

It was not long before they had to leave, and they all apparated to Kings Cross Station with all of their luggage.

James and Albus sniggered when they heard a young girl asking the conductor, where Platform 9 ¾ was.

"Love, I don't know what your talking about!" he exclaimed exasperated, and stormed off.

"James Potter, don't you be mean," his mother scolded, "Go over there and help that girl."

James caught onto her 'no nonsense' look and walked off, not before throwing a scowl at his mother.

He started to get a little nervous as he approached her. She was obviously a muggle-born, how was he going to go about it?

"Ahem," he said from behind the girl.

She didn't bat an eye lid. James looked back at them, silently asking what to do.

He cleared his throat again, only louder, and she finally turned around.

"Can I help you?" she asked, and there were small tears in her eyes.

"Well...I..uh heard you asking about Platform 9 ¾, and I...know...uhh, where it is," he said rubbing his neck.

Her face broke into a smile, and she beamed at him.

James messed up his hair anxiously, before remembering who he was. He was James Potter, Head of the quidditch team, the guy who could talk to any girl.

"James Potter," he said, offering his hand, with a broad grin.

"Melanie Forsten," she replied, and shook his hand.

Lily didn't hear the rest, but watched as the two came over. James had obviously explained it all, as she looked fairly nervous.

"Don't be nervous, you can come with me," Lily said with a smile, "I'm Lily, and that idiot James is my brother," she said proudly, as everyone laughed, and James feigned heartbreak.

One by one they ran through the wall.

"Phew," Melanie said as she came through, "That was, an experience."

They all chuckled.

"Ronald Weasley what exactly do you think your playing at!" a familiar voice shrieked.

"Well," Harry said with a chuckle, "Their here,"

At this they all started to laugh.

"You!" Hermione turned around and pointed her finger in accusation at Harry, "What are you laughing at Harry Potter!"

There was a little gasp from the corner, and all of them turned to Melanie, whose eyes were as wide as saucers.

Harry smiled kindly before saying, "Don't be alarmed, I won't bite."

Ron still had a scowl on his face but said, "Yes, and I'm Ronald Weasley, also a member of the famous golden trio!" and he crossed his arms proudly.

Harry rolled his eyes, as the others laughed at Ron's display.

"Ok Hughie?" Lily asked Hugo.

"M'ok, actually. Quite looking forward to it. What about you Lils?" he asked good naturedly.

"Excited!" she grinned giddily, her smile faltered a moment, "And a little bit scared."

"Aww scared Lils?" Albus asked, "Do you need us snakes to watch out for you, or will you go to the den of lions?"

Lily gave a sarcastic smile and said, "I think I'll pass."

"Oh, you wound me," he said, and clutched his heart,"I'm going to find Scor," he announced, and walked off.

Lily decided now would be a good time to look for Alice; and she scanned the crowds for the familiar brunette. She eventually saw her, she was talking to a boy, a fourth year she reckoned. She was blushing and kept dropping her eyes to the floor nervously. The boy turned around and-Merlin's shorts, it was Albus! He took her arm, and started to guide her over. Oh this was just too good she thought, as she grinned evilly. Yes, this year was going to be very good.

"Lily!" a voice squealed excitedly at her.

Lily turned to see the happy face of Dominique. She had a pretty little face, framed with blonde curls, with her veela features, and tended to look younger than what she was.

"Heya, Dom!" Lily exclaimed.

"You look great Lily!" she said in her giggly voice, as Albus and Alice approached, "Where's Albie-kins?"

"In the name of Merlin's bollocks, can you stop calling me that!" Albus shouted, throwing his hands in the air.

"Albus Severus Potter!" Ginny scolded.

Albus looked at the floor.

"Um...I was talking about the owl." Dominique said shyly, stifling a giggle.

"Oh." he said sheepishly.

Then Lily and Dominique burst into laughter.

"Hi Alice," Lily greeted, "This is Melissa," she introduced, suddenly feeling guilty for forgetting the girl's presence.

"Hi Lily, hi Melissa," Alice greeted.

"Guys I think we should board the train now," Rose said in her authoritative voice, she got from her mother.

They all agreed, and Lily made her way over to her parents.

"See you mum," Lily said, giving her a hug, before embracing her Dad.

"Write to us straight away," Ginny said tearfully.

"Bye Lily-pad," Harry said, through glassy eyes. His little girl was going to Hogwarts.

Lily lifted Albie, and her trunk and made her way over to the train. The others were a little ahead, and had just lifted their bags on. She tried to lift her trunk, but found she needed two hands, and couldn't carry Albie at the same time. She fumbled around for a bit, before two pale, strong arms grabbed her trunk in one had and her owl in the other.

Lily tuned to see Scorpius, "Thanks," she laughed, "Strength isn't my greatest attribute."

"No problem," he grinned.

They boarded the train and Lily gave a last wave to her parents as the train pulled away. This was it.

"You coming?" Scorpius asked.

"Oh yeah," she said, and they met up with the others.

"Scor!" Albus shouted, "Where were you, I was looking all over man!"

"Sorry Al," he smirked suddenly, "I was just securing things for tonights welcome back prank!"

They both grinned wickedly.

"Bulstrode isn't going to know what hit him!" Albus said.

"I know, we need to show them who's boss! Can't have them thinking one summer away changed anything," he smirked.

Albus nodded enthusiastically, "Shall we go and find Flint and Avery?"

"Lets go," he agreed and they went to find a compartment.

Lily shook her head. He truly was the Slytherin Prince. Certainly had the charm and the big head for it. She thought back to the first time she met him.

**Flashb****ack**

**She skipped into the kitchen, excited for the day ahead, she was going to see Alice, and Dominique would be joining them later. She smiled as she breezed into the kitchen, only to find herself in a tense environment. **

**Albus was glaring daggers at Harry, and Ginny was looking uncertainly at him too. It must have been about that Scorpius. He was the subject of debates this weekend. He was a Malloy, or Mallory or something like that. All she knew was that his family had been on the wrong side of the war, and Aunt Hermione, Uncle Ron and her Dad were prisoners at their house during the war.**

"**Harry, maybe we should give him a chance, not everyone is their parents," Ginny said, timidly, but she phrased it more like question.**

"**I don't care. I don't want Albus to be associated with that family. I know its been long after the war, and we're civil with his parents, but this is just too much****,****" he ranted, "I'm all for accepting them, but this is too far, too personal."**

"**You don't understand Dad," Albus growled, "He doesn't believe in that blood purity rubbish, and neither do his parents, its just his mad grandfather."**

"**Harry?" Ginny asked again.**

"**Fine," he said tersely, "You can have Malfoy over. But I'm warning you, if I hear one thing I don't like, he's out," and with that, he stormed out.**

**Lily, turned on her heel, and wandered to her room.**

**She had been in her room, when Albus called that Scorpius was there. She waltzed down the stairs, in her sundress bare foot, and strolled through. She stopped short in shock when she saw him. He was like an angel. He had feathery, sleek, white blond hair, swept to the side, and grey eyes that were so light, they appeared snow white. He had pale skin, and a very debonair look.**

**He smiled politely at her parents, commenting on what a lovely home they had, making Ginny smile in thanks. **

"**Scorpius this is James, my older brother," Albus introduced, "And this is Lily," **

**His eyes turned to her quickly, and suddenly she felt herself getting lost in the misty pools of grey.**

"**Hi," she smiled shyly, and raised her head in a little nod. **

**She started to turn red at his lack of response, and she looked away from his gaze.**

**He broke of his stare, and held out his hand, "Sorry, pleased to meet you Lily."**

**After the awkward introduction, she rushed off to her room. She was lying on her bed, painting her toe nails red and gold-for Gryffindor of course-when someone blundered through the door.**

**She jump startled and looked up to see Scorpius Malfoy. She cursed under her breath as she realised in her fright, she had painted gold nail varnish on her toe.**

"**Sorry," he said, looking embarassed, "I thought this was the bathroom."**

"**Oh its fine," she waved it off, "The bathroom's just down to the left," and she turned her attention back to her toe nails, sticking her tongue out in concentration.**

"**Red and gold?" he asked with something in his voice, of what she knew not. She later found out that it was teasing.**

"**Yes?" she looked up puzzled. **

"**That's a bit presumptive don't you think?" he asked smirking. Ah, now she knew what he was getting at.**

"**Well don't you think it's a bit presumptive to assume that it is for Gryffindor?" she challenged, still retaining her shyness from before. **

"**Touche," he said with a chuckle, "Well I best be going back to Al, nice meeting you," he said.**

"**Yeah, you too," she said.**

**As if on cue, she heard Al's voice, "Scor where are you? Oh-with Lily," he poked his head around the door, "Don't mind her she's just an annoying pest!"**

**Lily turned red with indignation, "Merlin's shorts, Albus Severus Potter, you can talk!" And with that she stormed out.**

**She suddenly popped her head back through the door, and she had no idea what possessed her to say it, but she said it still, "Oh, and I did paint my toes for Gryffindor!"**

**End of Flashback.**

Lily sighed, that had been two years ago. Merlin, to think Scorpius Malfoy was once embarassed!

She suddenly saw a hand waving in front of her face, "Lily, Lily, Lily!"

"Oh sorry!"she said to a distressed looking Dominique.

"It's OK, we found a compartment," and she lead Lily through, with Alice, and Melissa.

They settled themselves, and sat down.

"Lily, your hair is looking very nice! Following those tips I gave you?" Alice grinned.

"Why yes Alice," Lily replied saucily.

"So Melissa," Dominique said, "What's it like being a muggle?"

Melissa, blushed shyly, her brunette ringlets hiding her face, "Well its normal for me I guess, but we don't have magic to do our daily tasks."

"Don't worry, Albus, James and I know all about muggle house work, whenever we're grounded, mum makes us clean the dishes!" Lily exclaimed, and the girls started giggling.

They were interrupted by the lady with the trolley, "Any thing from the trolley dearies?" she asked.

Lily got some chocolate frogs and a pumpkin pasty.

She watched as the station became further and further away until it was a tiny dot. This was it.


	4. Which house will it be?

(A/N: Sorry I said last chapter would be the sorting hat, it's actually this chapter! Please enjoy!)

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, JK Rowling does.

Chapter 4- Which house will it be?

As they were almost approaching five miles away from Hogwarts, Lily, Dominique and Alice went to get changed into their robes. Lily got up slowly, thoughts running through her head. She couldn't wait to got to Hogsmeade! Blimey Lily, she thought to herself, that's three years away, slow down! She was so confused in her thoughts, as she walked down the line of compartments, she bumped into a solid wall.

"Ah!" she screeched, as she prepared to fall, and feel the impact of the cold, hard floor.

However the impact never came. But she didn't register the pair of strong hands grip her upper arms, and she kept her eyes squeezed shut. When it finally occurred to her, that she had not fallen, she opened her eyes and looked up puzzled.

There above her, were the eyes of Scrorpius Malfoy, full of mirth.

"Are you OK Lily? No bruises no scratches?" he teased.

Her brain refocussed, and she scowled up at him, "I don't know what you're talking about!" and she stuck her nose in the air for good measure, channelling all of her efforts into remaining aloof, and not blushing bright red.

"What ever you say Lils," he grinned.

"Ugh, you are so like Albus," she complained, but a small grin tugged at the sides of her mouth anyway.

"Oy Malfoy!" Lily turned around to see a James, his messy black hair stuck up in every which way, and his green eyes sparkling with something Lily couldn't put her finger on, "Get your hands off my sister!"

She hadn't realised he hadn't let go of her yet, and she started to blush a shade to match her hair.

"Touche Potter," Scorpius laughed carefree, as he released Lily.

She felt somewhat disappointed, but decided not to dwell on it.

Just doing my job Malfoy," James smirked.

Lily left the conversation, as she started to get quite annoyed. It wasn't his _job _to do anything. And the same went for Albus, she thought. They always tried to scare boys away from her, saying they had to protect their baby sister. She was no baby, she was starting Hogwarts for Merlin's sake!

With that happy thought, she went back to her compartment and removed her wand from her bag, and put it in her pocket.

"Oh Lily there you are," Alice ran into the compartment looking out of breath, "I was looking for you, I didn't know where you were!"

"Aww, were you worried I would be lost forever, and the train would drop you off at Hogwarts without me?" Lily smirked.

"No," Alice replied with a grin, "Besides, things would be a lot quieter without you!"

Melissa giggled quietly in the corner, at this.

Lily feigned indignation, "Huh!"

"I'm back!" Dominique bounced into the room.

"There you are! I've been look-"

"Oh don't mind her Dom, I've just had to put up with a lecture about the dangers of getting lost on a train," Lily interrupted.

Dominique giggled as Alice huffed and sat down.

Dominique suddenly let out one of her famous squeals as the tall, benevolent silhouette of Hogwarts came into view. The four girls got up and joined her, noses pressed to the window pain. Lily heard a low chuckle from behind, and turned to see Albus, Scorpius, Charles Flint and the Avery twins by the door. The chuckle had come from Scorpius. Lily blushed, not for the first time that day, and nor for the last.

"Excited Lily?" he asked.

Lily forgot all pretenses, as she felt that she would explode with excitement, "Oh Merlin yes, I want to learn how to do the Bat Bogey Hex, like mum of course! The stinging hex, and...that tickling hex that James always threatens me with, and I want to turn a quill into a bird, and..." she trailed off in thought, not noticing the others exchanging amused glances.

Lily snapped out of it, and saw Albus looking like he was going to burst out with laughter.

"What's the matter Al?" she asked playfully, "You know I was wondering who I would test out my first hex on..."

At this they all started to laugh.

"So Melissa," Alice addressed the shy girl in the corner, "Tell us about yourself."

"Well..." she started nervously, "There's not a lot to say..."

"Oh c'mon, tell us all about being a muggle!" Albus said enthusiastically.

"Albus!" Lily shouted in surprise, as the others shared a hearty laugh, including Melissa.

They all waited for her to start.

"I live in York, and I have an older brother, and a younger sister. They are 15 and 3," she explained tentatively.

"Oh, does your brother go to this school?" Charlie Flint asked.

"No," she said, hiding her head behind her hair.

There was an awkward silence so Lily added brightly, "Oh, so does he go to a muggle school? I have cousins that go to one, and my dad went to one when he was younger."

Melissa looked up, beaming gratefully, and nodding, "Yes!"

"So what do your parents do?" Albus asked curiously.

"My mum is a nurse, and my father is a policeman," Melissa replied.

"A policeman?" Al said puzzled.

Melissa giggled, "Yes, it's someone who makes sure you abide by the law, and can arrest you."

"Huh?" he asked.

"And I thought you were good at Muggle Studies!" Lily laughed playfully, and they all had a good laugh at his expence.

As the train pulled into the station, Lily went to get her trunk, but the same cool, pale hands that stopped her from falling, picked it up for her.

He stepped down onto the platform and carried the trunk as if it weighed nothing.

"My lady," he said with a bow and a flourish, offering his hand.

Lily giggled, and answered, "Why thank you good sir!" as she took his hand and hopped down onto the platform.

It appeared that Alice, Dominique, Albus, and some of his Slytherin friends were already down there. Lily saw Alice watching her with a strange look on her face, but she shook it off as nothing. They started to walk with the other swarms of students, that had filtered off the train, and got nearer to Hogwarts' famous grey lake, the light bouncing off it's ripples.

"Firs' years over here!" the loud, jovial voice of Rubeus Hagrid boomed, "Firs' years! Oy you lot, over 'ere!"

Lily smiled at the sight of him, "Hello Hagrid," she said shyly, as his height was rather overwhelming.

"Hello Lily," he said in his friendly voice, "You got yer brother's with ye?"

"Yes, Albus is just behind and James is at the front, he's head boy this year. Rose is head girl!" she answered.

"Head boy?" he laughed, "Your James?"

"I know," she laughed along with him, "It was a surprise to us, the pranks will have to stop!"

They chatted on as they got into the boats and reached the castle, and they were led in by Professor Longbottom.

Alice shied away to the back. Lily, felt sorry for her, imagine having a father as a professor! Ugh, she shook off the thought.

"Right, welcome first years to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. I am Professor Longbottom, head of Gryffindor. In a moment we shall enter the Great Hall," Professor Longbottom said in his friendly voice, "There, you will be sorted into one of the four houses, Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw, or Slytherin. If you'd like to follow me," and with that they followed him along the vast hallways, admiring the paintings along the way.

Lily took it all in, admiring the high ceilings, portraits, and of course, the staircases.

"Watch out, the staircases like to move around a lot, but you'll get used to it eventually," Longbottom said.

The four girls took a deep breath, and linked arms, before leaping off the stairway, onto the next one.

They laughed with a excitement afterwards, "Oh my Merlin, Dad told me they were moving, but he didn't say they were this fun!" Alice grinned.

"Mum said during the Tri-Wizard tournament, when the Beauxbatons came to visit; she ended up waiting about five minutes for one!" Dominique giggled.

They soon realised they lagging behind, so hurried on a bit. Lily wondered if she would be in Gryffindor with James, Rose and Hugo, and some of her other cousins, or in Hufflepuff like Lucy, or in Slytherin with Al and Scorpius. She shivered slightly at the thought of the dungeons.

Never mind, she thought to herself, as long as she kept her head held high, like her parents had told her to then she would be fine.

As they entered the Great Hall, she started to get a few butterflies, but tried to forget about them, by laughing with the others.

"Welcome to another year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry," McGonagall's voice silenced the hall. Lily desperately tried to catch anyone from her family's eye, but failed, "May be extend a special welcome to our first years!"

At this, the hall started to cheer.

"Ahem," McGonagall cleared her throat, "We will now begin with the sorting. Over to you Professor Longbottom."

Professor Longbottom stepped up to the front, unravelling a long scroll. Lily gulped.

"Nathaniel Bulstrode!" he shouted, as the whole hall went silent. A tallish boy, with brown hair strutted up to the front. As soon as the hat was placed on his head it shouted, "SLYTHERIN!" and he smiled smugly, as the Slytherin table erupted with cheers, before strutting up to the Slytherin table.

Lily zoned out for a bit, as countless names were read off, suddenly she heard, "Melissa Forsten!" She paid close attention as the girl, walked up to the front, bashfully. After the hat was placed on her head, Lily leaned in close to hear what it said. "Ah, I see you are the first of your family to come to Hogwarts," the hat hissed, "You are a shy little thing aren't you?" it asked, and Melissa blushed bright red, and Lily's heart went out to her. Evil hat. "You have a lot to give, and you are a bright young witch...Where better to put you than Ravenclaw!" the hat shouted, and the Ravenclaw cheered, as Melissa beamed and walked over to the table, surprised at the response of her new house.

"Katie Jordan!"

Merlin, Lily thought, she couldn't wait any longer.

"Hufflepuff!"

They were only on the Js, she thought! Her thoughts frifted as more names more read out.

"Daniel Levy!"

"Ravenclaw!"

"Alice Longbottom!" Ah, finally, Lily thought, as she gave her friend a smile of good luck, and watched with eager eyes, as she walked up to the front.

"I remember your father," the hat said in its slithery voice, "A true Gryffindor he was," Lily saw Alice smile proudly at this, as everyone turned to a red faced looking Professor Longbottom, "I see a kind heart, what a gifted student you will be! You are loyal to those close to you, I say Gryffindor!" At this the Gryffindor table cheered, and wooped, as Alice walked over.

Longbottom seemed to be taking a long time after that. What if he had forgotten her, Lily thought.

Finally, he shouted "Lily Potter!"

At this, Lily felt everyone's eyes on her, the youngest Potter to start Hogwarts, Al's baby sister.

She caught Alice's hopeful smile as she sat down and the and the hat was placed on her head.

"Ahh! At last I was wondering when you would come. The youngest Potter!" at this Lily blushed, "I see a courageous spirit, yet you can be quite cunning when you want to be," the hat hissed, "Your quite the little prankster like your brother. However, you are uncommonly brave, and I put you in Gryffindor!"

At this the whole Gryffindor table stood up and roared with praise. Lily beamed, her smile reaching her eyes. She saw James lift Hugo onto his back, jumping around, and the hall laughed as they were told off by McGonagall, but the Professor had a gleam in her eye. As Lily took a seat beside Alice, she caught Scorpius' eye, as he gave her a warm smile. Even without words, that smile told her everything she needed, she was alright.

"Oh my Merlin I can't believe it!" Alice shrieked, as the two girls jumped around.

"Wait!" Lily said, "We've still got Dominique to go yet!"

"Oh yeah," Alice replied, "Was a shame about Melissa, wasn't it?"

"Yeah," Lily agreed sadly, "Hopefully we can still be friends."

"Shh!" Hugo whispered, "Dom's coming up!"

They watched in rapt attention, as the girl wandered up, smiling nervously. Lily prayed with all her might. Her sweet cousin, she was like a sister to her!

"Another Weasley, it seems we get a dozen every year!" the hat said, as the hall laughed, the Weasleys present grinning. "I see a kind spirit, yet fiercely loyal at the same time. There's no doubt in my mind, Gryffindor!"

Lily and Alice jumped up screaming, as Dominique joined them, and Louis smiled as his sister sat in between him and the girls.

When the feast finally started, the girls were congratulated by their families.

"Amazing Lils, its gonna be awesome this year!" Hugo said happily.

"Yeah Lily, you make me proud," James feigned tears as he clutched at his heart dramatically.

They all laughed at him, with smiling faces.

"And well done you Dom!" Louis said, turning to his sister, and she beamed brightly back.

James piled food onto his plate, shoving gigantic forkfuls into his mouth.

"Aww Jamsie, the food's not going anywhere!" Lily laughed.

"I know, I know," he said, "Your just like Mum," he said, and Lily was surprised at the comparison, yet it seemed to make sense. Firstly, she was a red head. Secondly, she had a fiery temper to go with it, the Weasley one. Also, she adapted to her Mum's role of scolding her brothers very easily.

It was soon announced that the first years were going to their dorms, and James and Rose lead them out of the hall.

Lily tried to remember the way, as they walked past countless portraits, crossing staircases. The girls, upheld their new tradition of linking arms and jumping.

Soon, they reached the portrait of the fat lady.

"Right," Rose said in her Head Girl voice, "The password is Mandrake, and you mustn't forget. There may not always be someone to remind you."

They walked through into the common room. It was very spacious, with the signature, maroon and gold tapestries lining the walls, and a big flag in the corner. There was a large table with lots of games like Wizard's Chess and Exploding Snap, with several red sofas around it, and instantly, Lily felt at home. The warm, friendly aura of Gryffindor made her feel like she was at home at Godric's Hollow.

They were led to the girl's dormitories, and Lily shared a room with Dominique, Alice, and another petite looking girl with a little heart shaped face, and brunette, shiny ringlets. She looked very out of place, and Lily went up to talk to her.

"Are you OK?" she asked in a concerned voice, as she saw unshed tears in the girl's eyes. These weren't tears like Melissa's earlier that day, this girl looked truly forlorn, and scared, utterly lost.

"I-I'm ok," she sniffed.

"I don't think you are," Lily said in a soothing voice, "What's your name?"

"Lola," she answered, "Lola Flint."

"Lola Flint?" Lily asked in surprise.

The girl recoiled, as she thought Lily was angry.

Lily recognized this and suddenly rushed to assure her she wasn't, "Oh don't worry, I'm just pleasantly surprised! Your Charlie's sister! I'm Lily, Al's sister!"

The girl's face lit up in happiness, "As in Albus Potter, my brother's friend?"

"Yeah!" Lily grinned.

The girl smiled inn return, "I've heard a lot about you from Albus! I've always wanted to meet you, but Charlie always said I was annoying pest, and would never let me go out with him!"

"Same here!" Lily laughed, "He was always, no Lily, you can't your just a little baby, now leave me alone so I can go eat!" she said, doing a comical impersonation of Albus.

"What's going here?" Alice grinned cheekily, as he and Dominique walked in.

"It's Charlie's sister Lola!" Lily shouted excitedly.

"No way!" Alice's jaw dropped, "Well nice to meet you, I'm Alice Longbottom," she said holding out her hand.

"And I'm Dominique!" Dom popped in, her blonde ringlets bouncing with excitement.

"Now Lola," Alice's voice turned serious, "We can't have you crying, what was wrong?"

"Oh, well of course Charlie's in Slytherin, and I didn't want to let him down, and I didn't know anyone," she explained.

"But now you do," Dominique added In chirpily.

"I'm sure Charlie will be fine," Lily reassured, as they strolled into the common room.

The girls giggled as they went into the common room, to see James stuffing his face with Louis.

"Louis! Stop it, I'll right to mama and tell her you're being a little 'un petit cochon'!" Dominique said imitating her mother's voice.

"Oh give it a rest Dom," Louis waved her off.

"Yeah, a boy's got to eat!" James added, whilst eating with his mouth full, revealing a chewed up Pumpkin Pasty.

"Ugh James!" Lily groaned, "Eat with you mouth closed!"

"What is it with you Weasley women!" James said again with his mouth open, as he took another bite.

Lily groaned again, and the four walked out. As they got changed out of their robes, they lay in bed chatting for the remainder of the night.

"Oh, girlies!" Alice said a pompous voice, imitating Rose, "Bed times are to be strictly observed, and I believe it is eleven o'clock!"

Lily laughed, "That is really scarily like Rose. But we love her really."

They soon forgot about the head girl's warning as the girls chatted past midnight, and the girls realised that Lola was a lot more confident than she was before, as she spilled all of her brother's secrets.

"Oh-Mer-Merlins beard!" Lily choked out through hysterics, "That is bloody hilariou-"

She was interrupted by the door being yanked open, by an angry looking Rose,

"Girls, you know I love you, but that aside, did I not tell you that bed times are to be strictly observed?"

At this the other's burst into hysteria, as they remembered Alice's earlier impersonation. This only made Rose more angry, and she huffed something angrily under her breath like, "Not taking it seriously, Hogwarts is a privilege..." and stormed out.

This only made them laugh harder, until they couldn't breath. It was a night full of laughter, and one would they would never forget.


	5. Longing

(A/N: Finally getting to where it's all at at Hogwarts. It will cover the majority of Lily's first year, and I am hoping to speed things up a bit, so that maybe, I could have the year finished by halfway through chapter 6! Please read and review!)

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, JK Rowling does.

Chapter 5-Longing

It was Lily's first week and she was really starting to get into the swing of her lessons. She soon discovered she loved Defence Against the Dark Arts, Transfiguration and Charms, and loathed Ancient Runes. Herbology as a subject was OK, but Professor Longbottom made it one of her best lessons. It was especially funny when one day Emma came running in and said,

"Sorry I'm late Dad," and then her face drained of colour, "I-I- mean Professor Longbottom..."

At this the class burst into laughter, and she eventually joined them, as her father gave her a small smile.

Lily was on her way to Care of Magical Creatures when she saw Scorpius coming back from Quidditch practice. He was holding his broom in one hand, and had a small scowl on his face.

"Scor?" Lily called, unsure as to if she should disturb him.

His head snapped up, "Lily," he greeted and he managed a small smile, before it was replaced by a grimace of pain.

"What's wrong?" she asked in a concerned voice.

"Oh, it's nothing it's just my- agh," he winced, as he rubbed his shoulder, "Must have pulled something at practice.

Lily walked over to his shoulder, and he was surprised when Lily walked up and pushed his robe off his shoulder. She seemed to realise her boldness, as she jumped back.

"Sorry," she said timidly, "I guess I'm just used to my brothers getting quidditch injuries."

"It's all right," he answered, and he moved closer and pushed his robe off his shoulder again.

Lily looked into his eyes for permission, and she almost got lost in the grey pools of light as he nodded. Tentatively, she moved her hands over his skin, surprised by its silky surface. There was a large bruise, that was turning purple, and his bone was jutted out at an angle.

"I think it's dislocated," she said in a small voice, as she massaged out the surrounding area, where there were more bruises.

His breath caught in his throat, and he was mesmerized by her actions. When she looked up, he was looking at her in a strange way. She moved her hand to her hair, Merlin, she thought, I'd better not have any breakfast in my hair. But his hand halted her movement, as he took her hand in his own, and with his other, briefly stroked her red tresses. Lily closed her eyes, revelling in the feel of his hand in her hair suspected she was blushing bright red.

"Scorp, where did'ya get to?" Al's voice called, and Scorpius coughed awkwardly and removed his hand. The spell was broken.

Lily tried to shake off the feeling of disappointment. There it was again, that feeling of emptiness when he left her side. She shook her head, Merlin Lily, she told herself, don't start getting your hopes up.

There was an awkward silence as Albus looked from Lily to Scorpius with a confused expression.

"Scorpius' dislocated his shoulder Al," Lily told him, desperate to avoid eye contact with Scorpius, and get out of there.

"Merlin!" Al exclaimed, "You alright?" he asked Scorpius.

"Never been better Al," he answered.

"Oh right, sorry," Albus answered, "Right then, best be off to Madam Pomfrey."

Scorpius nodded, "OK, thanks for the help Lily," and after a sincere smile, he turnd around to leave.

After their little moment, Lily thought it would be awkward between the two of them, but it things soon returned to normal.

Lily and Alice were walking to Charms one day, when I very excited Hugo came up to them, "Lily, Lily! Come over here!" he exclaimed and dragged her hand in the direction of the staircase.

Lily sent a apologetic look to Alice, before following him.

"What is it Hughie?" she asked curiously.

"Just wait and see!" he answered and he walked her over to the Gryffindor Common Room notice board.

Lily read the words: _Quidditch try-outs _as Hugo stood behind her, anxiously awaiting her reaction. She was silent a moment, as she spun on her heel; but when Hugo saw her face, she looked absolutely ecstatic.

Without further ado, she threw her arms around him, crying, "Oh my Merlin!"

Hugo laughed as she pulled back.

She frowned a moment, "But James might not pick me because I'm his sister!"

Hugo grinned, "Or he might pick you _because _you're his sister!"

Lily threw him an unimpressed look, "Hugo Billius Weasley!" she said jabbing his chest with her finger with each word, "_If_ I get on the team, it won't be because I'm his sister! Are you suggesting I should use the fact that I am his sister to get on the team?" she shouted.

"Um...Ye-I mean no, of course," he said, looking more than a little scared.

"Good." she answered, and walked towards the door.

"Oh and Hugo," she said, smirking, breaking out of her anger, "I'll see you there," and with that she walked out the door.

When she was out in the hallway, she realised how late she was for Charms. She rushed on, jumping aimlessly across staircases, her bag swinging behind her as she cursed.

"Merlin's bollocks," she muttered under her breath, "Merlin's bloody bol-" she stopped suddenly as she saw Scorpius smirking, walking towards her from a metre away.

"Your sporting some pretty colourful language their Lils," he said playfully.

She blushed, and looked at the floor.

"So what's up?" he asked, leaning in slightly.

Lily shivered at his enticing scent, and tried to form a coherent response, "Charms-" she choked out, "Late for-Charms."

"Never mind," he smiled kindly at her, "I know a few passage ways, which floor is it on?" he asked.

"Fourth floor," she answered with a grateful smile, "So how did you find out about these passages?"

"Ah, me and Al have been in some pretty tight spots before," he said with a grin.

I followed him through several corridors, until he stopped in front of a portrait.

"Severus Snape," he murmured, and the portrait swung open.

"I hope your not late for your lesson young lady," the old man in the portrait scolded, as they walked through.

Lily chuckled and let Scorpius lead her through the passageway, until they emerged in the corridor her classroom was at.

"Well I'll see you later Lily," Scorpius said with a smile.

"Yeah, thanks Scor," Lily smiled back gratefully, and with one final wave, he turned to leave.

Charms was another story, Professor Boggart wasn't overly pleased.

Winter came rather quickly, and it almost appeared to get colder over night. One morning Lily came down to breakfast in a skirt and a t-shirt, and the next she was in jeans, a long sleeved top, her sweater and her winter robes.

"Woah Lils', you look like a Pygmy Puff!" Albus teased, as he came over to the Gryffindor table.

"Oh ha bloody ha Albus," Lily scoffed, "You're just used to it, the dungeons are cold full time."

"Touche sis', anyway gotta go, looks like Alfie's eating _my _bacon!" Albus said furiously.

"Oh calm down you grumpy old man!" Alice joined in the conversation, "It's not like you had that slice of bacon reserved!"

"Might as well have done Alice, he knows I always have the first eight slices!"

"Eight!" Lily choked on her pumpkin juice, "Merlin Albus, it's a wonder you aren't fat!"

"Ah well, it's all that quidditch, it's keeping me in shape," Albus said smugly, as he flexed his muscles, and looked at his abs.

It was true that he was quite muscular for a third year. But what Lily saw next was even more amusing than Albus' daily bacon intake; she saw Alice sneak a glance at Al's abs! Oh, Lily thought, she was never going to let her forget this, and she caught Alice's eye and looked at her meaningfully. Alice blushed and looked away. Lily had almost forgotten Alice's and Albus' interaction at the train station. She let that evil grin grace her face for a few seconds, before disguising it behind an innocent look.

Oh, she thought, this is going to be fun

"So, Alice, I saw you checking Albus out yesterday!" Lily said to Alice as they walked outside, to go to the Herbology greenhouses.

"Really Lils?" Alice said awkwardly, scratching her neck casually, "Merlin Lily, look over there, I think I see Hugo and Lola!" and she strode forward.

However, Lily intercepted her, grabbing onto her arm, "Oh I don' think so Ally," Lily said in her most innocent voice, "And are you quite sure you didn't check him out? I'm pretty sure I saw your eyes sweep over his che-"

"Lily come-"

"Nope. Not yet. And what was that thing at the station at the beginning of the year, when he went to find you, and you were all, 'Oh Albus.'" Lily imitated Alice, tossing her hair over shoulders, and giggling, whilst batting her eye lashes.

"Lily pleas-"

"And then you two go on like a married couple, and every time you look at each other, your starstruck and-"

"Okay, okay, I admit it!" Alice shouted over the top of her holding her hands up.

"As I thought," Lily said smugly, crossing her arms, and she tapped her foot, as if anticipating an explanation

"Its ju-just...Well I've always had a small crush on him. I mean, he's always been childish and playful, and funny, I guess I always found him quite cute. And you have to admit Lily, he is getting realllllly muscular!" she exclaimed but didn't give Lily a chance to explain, as she went launching into another rant, "And he can be really sweet... And he's always kind, and his eyes are really dre-"

"Ok, ok I get it! You like Al" Lily interrupted.

"Well yeah, basically," she said sheepishly.

"Lily! Alice!" two voices shouted. Both of them turned to see Albus and Scorpius.

They rushed over, Alice going bright red.

"So, what you girl's up to?" Albus asked.

"Well- Alice started.

"Alice has a crush on this guy!" Lily exclaimed.

Alice shoved her, discreetly in the side.

"Ow!" Lily shouted.

The boys looked at them puzzled.

"Anyone I know?" Albus asked, as his face turned hard.

Yes, Lily thought, he was falling for it.

"Yeah, actually, but it's a secret. Also, Alice thinks he's really muscular, and really sweet!" Lily said before Alice could interrupt.

She felt another sharp stab of pain, from Alice, in her side, but ignored it.

"How nice," he said through gritted teeth, and he turned to Scorpius, who had looked on at the conversation, with a raised eyebrow, "Come on Scor, I think I left something in the common room." and they walked off.

Lily was flying through the air, searching for any sign of the snitch. She had to get it before Fenwick. She'd been at it for twenty minutes, and still to no avail. She kept her eyes trained on Fenwick, for a second, making sure she hadn't seen anything, as she had taken a sudden turn to the left. Lily followed her higher into the air, before, Fenwick made a sudden nose dive. Cheeky little- Merlin's shorts, she though to herself, she'd been played. She decided to show her competition what she was made of. She could hear Alice, Dominique and Lola, cheering in the stands, as she searched frantically. Her team were fifty points ahead, now would be the perfect time to catch it.

She flew around some more, narrowly avoiding a bludger, until a sudden flicker movement near the stands caught her side. But as quickly as she saw, it, it disappeared. She flew as fast as she could to the stands, and caught sight of one of the wings fluttering. She chased it here and there, dodging around the beaters, until it was in arms length. By this time, Fenwick had caught on, and she was hot on her tail. Lily pushed herself harder, harder than before, and used all of her strength to go forward. Her fingers grazed one of the wings, and with her last push, her hands enclosed around it.

She held it up triumphantly for all to see, and was proud when she saw Al and Scorpius chatting in the stands. James flew over, and congratulated her, "That was amazing Lils! Keep it up!"

As they went off to the changing rooms, Dominique caught up to her,

"Lily!" she said in her little voice, "Well done! If you don't make the team, I'll-I'll kiss Snape's portrait!"

At this Lily giggled, "Thanks Dom, I couldn't have done it without, all your cheering! I have to go and get changed, but I'll meet you in the common room in half an hour?"

Dominique bobbed her head I agreement, before running off.

Lily heard footsteps behind her, and turned to see Scorpius.

"That was a killer catch Lily," he said with a smile.

Lily blushed, "Thanks."

"Slytherin should be worried," he joked, and Lily laughed with him.

"Well, that is if I make the team. Fenwick was hot on my tail the whole time."

"You handled her," he reassured, "And that trick was dirty!"

"I know!" Lily exclaimed, "I kept my eyes on her!"

"I bet you did," he chuckled, "I'm surprised she wasn't in Slytherin!"

As they approached the changing room, Lily said, "Yes, it was rather clichéd. But not all Slytherins are like that," she replied, looking at him meaningfully.

They looked into each other's eyes for a long moment, before Lily announced she had to get changed, and they said goodbye.

As Lily finished up in the shower, she dried herself quickly, and shoved all of her sweaty clothing into her hamper. Merlin, the girls would kill her if she was late. She quickly got dressed, scooped up her hamper, and practically leaped out of the changing rooms. She was speed walking past the greenhouses, when she heard her name mentioned.

"Saw you getting cosy with Lily Potter," Marty Flint tutted, "Al is gonna kill you if you've been at it with his little sister!"

Lily blushed, had she been 'getting cosy' with Scorpius. Of course not, she thought. They were just friends.

"Relax Marty, I was just congratulating her on her try-outs." Scorpius replied.

Lily paused, was there a longing in his voice?

"Yeah, she was kick-arse, gave Fenwick a run for her money!"

"Definitely, she was great," Scorpius replied. Lily smiled at this, and stopped in the bushes to listen.

"So, you sure there's nothing going on?" Marty asked again.

"What do you mean?"

"You know!" Marty said exasperatedly, "Between you and her!"

Lily held her breath.

"Oh no, Al would have my head," Scorpius replied. Lily agreed, Albus would go mental, "She and I are just friends, plus, she's my best friend's little sister."

At this Lily felt her heart sink. Then she stopped. Why should her heart be sinking? She didn't feel anything for him? But when he had said, 'she's my best friend's little sister,' she felt an odd sense of hurt. She thought they were at least more than that. Weren't they?

**(A/N: I'm thinking that this is going to be a kind of introduction to the main story. The next chapter will start 3 years ahead, when Lily's in her fourth year. I just wanted to get the sense of Hogwarts, and show what Scorpius and Lily's relationship was like in their first year. Now the main plot will unfold. There will be Lily/Scorpius, Albus/Alice and two other mystery couples! Read to find out.**

**Hope you enjoyed it, please read and review!)**


	6. Summer at the Potter Household

(A/N: Let me know if you like this. I feel like I'm taking a big risk. I didn't want Scorpius and Lily to get together until fourth year, as both characters will have matured; so I skipped three years ahead. Now, the real plot will start to take place; what really happens between the characters. I feel as though chapters 1-5 are just setting the scene, like a background story, leading up to this.

Let me know what you think, and please read and review!)

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, JK Rowling does.

Chapter 6- Summer at the Potter household

Lily ran down the stairs as quickly as she could, her laugh echoing through the hallway, her hair flowing behind her wildly.

"Wait 'til I get you Lily-pad!" Albus shouted with mirth as he chased behind her.

"Leave me alone Al!" she screamed, at the same time as giggling hysterically, "We all know you're a sneaky little snake!"

"Oh you'll live to regret saying that!" he retorted, as he caught up with her.

He was about to make a lunge for Lily, when they noticed Scorpius' presence at the bottom of the stairs, watching the scene. Lily could feel his eyes on her, taking in her appearance, and she started to blush, and smooth down her red ringlets, that now tumbled uncontrollably down her back.

"Scorpius!" Al shouted gleefully, "My man!" Scorpius laughed at this and the two exchanged a slap on the back, both grinning like fools, "Glad you're here!"

"I am too," he answered with a smile on his face, and his eyes turned back to her.

There was an awkward silence, as Lily tried to avoid his gaze. Did she really look so disorderly?

"Right then Al," Scorpius said, clapping his hands together, "Where were you before I interrupted?"

And with that, they both lunged towards Lily, tackling her to the floor.

"Please! Let me go!" Lily squealed, as they started to tickle her.

"Albus! Come here a minute!" Ginny called from the kitchen.

Albus got up reluctantly, "What does the bloody woman want now?" he asked, and walked out the door.

Scorpius chuckled.

Lily's eyes met Scorpius', and she recoiled slightly when she saw the look of playfulness had not left his eye.

"No!" she begged, "Scorpius Malfoy don't you dare!" she laughed as he tickled her sides.

Her laughter came out as high pitched giggles, and Scorpius threw his head back and laughed at her reaction.

"Oy Malfoy, stop terrorising my sister!" James said from behind, his eyes full of mirth.

Lily was reminded of a similar scenario a few years previous.

Scorpius got up and offered his hand to Lily, and she stood up, dusting herself off.

"Mum says dinner's ready" Albus said as he re entered, but he started to look wary as he sensed the tense atmosphere.

As they all filed in to the kitchen, Ginny and Harry looked up.

"Scorpius, it's nice to have you with us!" Ginny greeted with a smile.

"Yes, we haven't seen you in a while," Harry said, genuinely.

"It's good to see you too Mr and Mrs Potter," Scorpius returned.

"Oh, call me Ginny," their mother answered. "By the way kids, what in the name of Merlin happened upstairs!"

"Um...It was Lily!" Albus answered, fearful of a muggle dish-washing punishment.

"What!" Lily answered, "It wasn't just me! In fact, it was mostly you!"

"Well you started it, flouncing in, saying I'd taken your broom!"

"You did!" Lily shouted, throwing her hands up in the air exasperatedly.

The males in the room, seemed to recoil, as they all knew how dangerous a Weasley Woman's temper could be.

"Do you know what? I am sick to Merlin's teeth of being blamed for everything by you two...snivelling little gits!" she yelled, pointing her fingers at her guilty looking brothers, "You think, 'oh little Lily's the youngest, so lets just pin it on her!' And I for one refuse to stand for it, for one moment longer!" And with that she stormed out of the room.

She lay on her bed sniffling silently, cursing her brothers inwardly. She must have laid like that for ten minutes, when there was a knock on the door.

"Who is it?" she demanded curtly.

"Scorpius," was the response.

"Come in," she said, her tone softening noticeably, when she realised it wasn't James or Albus.

"I was just coming up to go to the bathroom, and I just wondered if you were all right," he answered uncertainly, his eyes searching hers.

She surrendered with a sigh, "It's just-it's that," she stumbled, fidgeting with her hands.

Suddenly, he placed a hand on hers, stilling them.

"You know what they're like... I just got sick of it. It's like their first resort is to blame me!" she said stifling an angry sob.

"Well Lily, I don't have much insight, as I am an only child, but don't all siblings do that? Jut blame their brother, or their sister? You're the youngest, so they think they can push you around, but you've shown them and your parents, that you're no pushover. Also, they do dote on you, you know they do." he soothed calmly.

"I know." she answered simply, and hesitantly, she rested her head on his shoulder. She thought he would pull away, but to hers surprise, he moved closer, and wrapped a comforting arm around her.

She felt little butterflies in her stomach but just dismissed it, thinking it was just a brotherly gesture.

Her brothers had made their way up the stairs, to comfort her after, saying they were sorry. Lily thought it was rather cute the way, they looked so nervous, and fidgety, they looked guilty, and broke into smiles when she forgave them.

Scorpius was right, all brothers and sisters did it sometimes didn't they?

It was a warm, hot summer's day, and the boys were outside playing quidditch. James was taking Albus and Scorpius, boasting he could take the both of them. Arrogant git, Lily thought, as she poured some ice cold lemonade into a jug. She was dressed in a dusty pink summer dress, and was humming to the Weird Sisters under her breath.

She started to sing and put the jug on a tray with some cauldron cakes, and lifted it, but was startled to see Scorpius stride in, in his quidditch robes, sweating with the summer heat.

He smirked as, he had heard her singing, "Oh no, please continue. Don't stop for me, I was quite enjoying that."

Lily tried to stop herself from blushing, and cursed to herself, when she realised her efforts were in vain. Never mind.

"Is it still hot outside? I was just bringing out some lemonade," she said ignoring his comment, but this just increased his smirk, as he realised she was avoiding it.

At her mock sharp look, he quickly transformed his face into a innocent one, making her laugh.

He grinned at this, as she poured him some lemonade.

"Thanks," he said as he took a drink, "Yeah, it's baking out there, but the other two insist on carrying on. You know, determined to be the last one standing."

Lily smiled, "Yes, sibling rivalry."

At this point, Albus and James barged in, looking sweaty. But yet not in that attractive way like Scor- Holy Merlin! Lily, stop this madness, she thought.

"How come Scorpius gets Lemonade and we don't?" Albus whined.

"Yeah!" James added, and both boys pouted.

Lily laughed, "Ok, go on," and she poured them both a glass.

"So Lils, aren't you going to join us?" Albus said innocently.

"Oh nice try Albus, I know your just trying to Scout out the competition!" Lily smirked.

"Why Lily, whatever gave you that idea?" he carried on innocently.

Lily laughed again, as both boys tried to pout.

"Come on Scorpius you tell her!" Albus said.

"Please Lily," he asked, his eyes widening. However there was something different with his look, there was something in his eyes. Get a grip Lily, she thought.

Lily giggled when she looked up at the three boys pouting in front of her.

"Fine!" she held her hands up, I'll just go get changed," and she heard the boys cheer.

As she left, she saw Albus throw Scorpius a smirk, but quickly smile sweetly, when he saw Lily's glare.

When she came down, and went outside, she realised, how hot it actually was.

As soon as the snitch was thrown into the air, she kept her eyes trained on it, but it flew out of sight. She scanned the sky for it, flying here and there, as she heard James whooping as he scored a point. Come on James, she thought. She suddenly saw flicker of gold. She immediately launched herself forward, stretching her hand out. This alerted the others, and Albus flew after her.

"Go on Lily!" James shouted, as him and Scorpius watched.

She felt Scorpius' gaze on her, and she decided in that moment she would catch the snitch. But it would not be to impress him, she added as an afterthought.

She focussed in on it, and pushed forward, as she saw Albus fly alongside her.

It was less than a metre in front, but Albus was making his advance. Now or never, she thought.

She threw him a smirk, before swooping in front of him, stretching out her hand, and closed her eyes in prayer before grabbing the snitch.

She heard the whoops and cheers from James, as she held up the snitch. Scorpius beamed up at her, and she smiled brightly back.

When her feet touched the ground, James picked her up and pulled her over his shoulder.

"We won, we won we won!" he shouted.

"James put me down!" Lily screeched, as she pounded her fist on his back.

"We won, we won, we won!" he carried on regardless, as Albus looked fit to kill.

Scorpius was laughing at the three siblings, as James finally put down an angry looking Lily, but her face betrayed a grin.

"We won, we won!" she joined in, and Albus' mood turned foul.

"Hey Al, Scor!" a voice shouted from the doorway.

They turned to see Charlie Flint, and Marty and Alfie Avery.

Albus finally cracked a smile, as Scorpius grinned. They slapped the others on the back.

"When did you get here?" Albus asked beaming.

"A few minutes ago, long enough to see your little display," Charlie replied, as he grinned at Lily, "Nice one Lily!"

"Thanks Charlie," Lily blushed.

"Yes well, Lily did do very well," Scorpius bristled.

What was wrong with him? Lily thought.

She didn't hear what was said next as she left the boys to go and do their thing and walked back indoors.

She peeled off her sweaty quidditch robes and took a shower.

When she came back downstairs, she saw Lola, talking in the kitchen with her mother.

"Lola!" Lily cried in excitement, "When did you get here? With Charlie? I'm sorry I didn't realise, I went to get a shower after quidditch!"

"No worries Lils," she answered laughingly, "I arrived just after Charlie, how are you?" she asked as she gave Lily a big hug.

"Aww, fine, just dealing with this house full of boys!" she answered with a laugh.

"It is unfortunate," Lola replied, and they burst into giggles.

"So when are Dom and Alice getting here?" Lola asked.

"Er, Dom should be coming with the family in about half an hour, and Alice should be here about...now," Lily grinned.

"My, I feel sorry for you Mrs Potter, a house full of boys, us, and there's more to come!" Lola said to Ginny with a smile.

Ginny smiled back, "Oh nonsense, I'm used to a full house. Mind you, there are one too many boys!"

Just then, Alice burst through the door.

"Lily! Lola!" she exclaimed, grabbing them in big hugs, "How have you been?"

The girls answered they were fine, and burst into laughter when Lily told them about what the boys were up to.

"Oh good lord, this house is full of boys!" Alice exclaimed, and Ginny and the girls laughed at how they all came to the same conclusion.

"Aww, but you wouldn't have it any other way!" Albus teased with a smile, standing in the doorway.

To this, Alice just blushed, and ducked her head.

"That's debatable," Lily answered.

"I'm wounded Lily, truly," Albus replied with a pout.

"Yes Lily, I would have hoped you enjoyed me being here!" Scorpius smirked, with an evil grin.

"Really?" Lily said shakily, as he approached slowly.

He got closer until she reached the wall, "Do you not remember what me and Al did the other day?"

"Scorpius!" Lily shouted giggling, "Don't you dare! Get away!" and she tried to shoo him away with her hands but he just ignored her, and tickled her sides, as she squealed loudly, making them all laugh.

"Some..body..he-help!" she choked out in between laughter, but they all just looked on laughing at her.

Scorpius laughed the loudest, at her high pitched begs for mercy. When she eventually pulled away, she folded her arms crossly, "You're as bad as Albus," she pouted, ducking her head.

"Lily," Scorpius soothed, "You know you don't mean that, nobody's as bad as Al."

At this, the whole room erupted with laughter, as Albus scowled at his friend, "Thanks mate," he said before turning to the others, "Oh ha bloody ha, isn't it hilarious!"

This just made them laugh harder. Lily smiled at Scorpius' attempt to cheer her up, and he smiled back.

Lily looked over the room and was puzzled when she saw Alice studying her intently. She ignored the looked and decided to find out later.

"Albus you grumpy old man!" Alice addressed him once the laughter had died down, "Lighten up!"

"Oh so now I'm an old man am I?" Albus said, suddenly smirking, "Want me to give you a taste of Scorpius' medicine?" he added, whilst advancing on her.

Soon, the Weasley clan arrived, with Dominique in tow.

"Dom!" the three girls shouted, before running up and crushing her in a hug.

"Can-can't bre-breathe," she choked out.

They let go as she said, "It's so good to see you! You have no idea what it's like being stuck with Louis for a whole week!"

"Hey!" Louis shouted, "Just remember who took you out shopping the other weekend because Mum and Dad were busy!" he retorted.

The girls just laughed and ignored him.

"Lets go up to my room," Lily said, and they all went upstairs revelling in the quiet.

Dominique and Lola were in full flow of conversation, when Lily saw Alice looking at her strangely again.

"What?" Lily asked.

"It's... It's nothing," Alice answered uncertainly.

"Aw c'mon Alice," Lily begged. She could briefly remember Alice giving her that look in first year.

"Its...it's just-I think you and Scorpius have feelings for each other!" she blurted out.

That hit Lily like a shockwave. She'd been having strange thoughts about him for a while. He always looked so handsome in his quidditch gear, in his uniform, anytime really. Hell, Scorpius would look good in a- Woah Lily, she restrained herself. Calm down it's nothing. How could it work anyway? Al would have a hernia.

"Ally...I don't know what you're talking about," she replied uncertainly.

"Oh don't give me that crap!" Alice replied hotly, "Firstly, you just took way too long to reply! Secondly, don't think that little incident downstairs escaped my notice, you two were flirting!"

"No we weren't!" Lily replied indignantly. Maybe she had feelings for him, but she wasn't flirting with him.

"Don't interrupt! Thirdly, you give each other secret smiles, and you blush when he's around. Also he likes you too, as he was the one who started flirting with you, and couldn't keep his hands off you!"

That could be true...Couldn't it?

"Oh Alice," Lily said, "I just don't know... I suppose I do like him...But he can't like me! I'm a Potter, he's a Malfoy...and why would he, I-I-I'm ginger!"

"Lily, there is not reason why he shouldn't like you! And FYI, being ginger is a pathetic excuse. Being ginger is awesome, and you know it! I would kill to have your hair!"

"I suppose," she answered shyly. She did love her hair, it was so...Weasley. She wouldn't have it any other way. She just hated it because when she blushed, her hair and her face matched, "I'll see how it goes."

Alice nodded, and then the four went downstairs for tea.

Rose, Hugo, Uncle Ron and Aunt Hermione had also arrived.

"Lily!" Hermione exclaimed, "It's good to see you!" and she leant over to give her a hug.

"You too Aunt Hermione," Lily answered with a smile.

After she greeted Rose and Hugo they sat down. The table had to have several enlargement charms to fit in all of the people.

She thought about what Alice said. Lily looked at Scorpius, he suddenly looked up to see her gaze. Lily blushed furiously and was about to look away when he smiled at her. She smiled back. It wasn't impossible, was it?

(A/N: Hope you liked the end of this chapter. It's the beginning of fourth year for Lily next chapter. Thanks for the reviews, please keep reviewing!)


	7. There's a Storm Brewing

(A/N: So far we haven't seen much of Hogwarts, but as I said last chapter, the real story is starting now, so the bulk of it will be starting now. Please enjoy and read and review!)

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, JK Rowling does.

Chapter 7-There's a Storm Brewing

"Bye mum, bye dad!" Lily said tearfully to her parents, as she hugged them. Merlin, she should have been used to this now.

"Bye darling," her mum answered.

"Bye Lily-pad," her father added, giving her an extra hug.

"Now James, behave this year!" Ginny said sternly to her eldest son.

"Aww mum, its my last year, it won't matter if I do one tiny pra-I mean yes mum, absolutely," he amended his words with a salute, after a sharp look from Ginny.

Lily walked away from her parents after one last good bye. She spotted Dominique and Alice at one of the entrances to the train.

"Dom! Alice!" she shouted.

They turned around and beamed when they saw her.

"Lily!" Dominique exclaimed, "We were waiting for you! We didn't want to get on without you!"

She exchanged hugs with both girls, "I wonder where Lola is? Have you seen Charlie anywhere?"

"I'm right here Lily!"

They all turned around to see a grinning Charlie, "Lola's on her way down," he answered.

"Thanks," Lily replied.

The Avery twins walked up, "How's it going Lily?" Marty asked whilst scratching his neck somewhat nervously.

"Yeah, been doing any quidditch lately?" Alfie asked.

Lily saw Charlie elbow Alfie in the ribs.

"I mean-I was just asking-y-ou know, i-in passing. It's not like I'm trying to find out anyth-"

"Oh my God, I can't believe you three!" Lily shouted, realisation suddenly dawning her, "Al put you up to this didn't he! You're trying to see if the Gryffindor Quidditch team held any practices in the Summer! Well guess what I'm not telling you!" and with that, she flounced off.

"What's my idiot brother done now?" asked Lola, as she walked up.

"Oh hey Lola," Lily greeted, giving her a quick hug, "It's not him really. Albus got him and the Avery's to see if Gryffindor had had any quidditch practice during the summer! Honestly, when I get my hands on him!"

Just at that moment Albus and Scorpius walked up.

"Albus, next time, why don't you just ask me yourself rather than getting your little gang to do it for you!"

Albus was looking uneasy and was about to make a reply when Rose suddenly came walking up, and she was pulling her shoulders backwards and forwards with every stride. Sweet Merlin's shorts, she was trying to catwalk!

She walked straight up to them and exclaimed, "Albus, Lily, Dom!" and leant over to hug them before greeting Alice, Lola and Charlie.

"Scorpius!" she turned to him and smiled brightly, "It's been ages since I've seen you!"

Why was she being so...bright? Lily thought.

"Um, yeah, I think I saw you yesterday," Scorpius squirmed.

"Oh you know," Rose waved a hand, "Properly! Just the three of us, you me and Al!"

Lily and the others bristled at this. Since when was it just 'the three of us'? Why had she failed to remember Charlie, Marty, Alfie, Alice, Dom, Lola, or herself? Merlin, she knew Scorpius better than Rose did, he was her brother's best friend! Stop it Lily, she ordered herself. You sound like a jealous girlfriend!

She could see the others glaring at Rose, but Rose remained oblivious, "Guess so," Scorpius said sheepishly.

Lily shrugged it off and walked inside. As soon as her and the girls were in a compartment the girls started to fume.

"Who the hell does she think she is, with 'the three of us'? What about us?" Alice ranted. Lily smirked as she realised Alice was angry because she didn't like it that she had been excluded from Albus.

"I know what you mean," Lily sighed, "I don't know what her game is. But I know Rose, and just like her studies, when she sets her sights on something she goes for it."

"I think she likes Scorpius," Lola said bluntly.

"No!" Dominique retorted, putting her hand to her mouth.

"Surely Scorpius would never go for Rose," Alice reassured, seeing Lily's sunken face.

"Of course not, she's as subtle as a brick," Lola guffawed.

Lily was growing increasing uncomfortable. Rose? Like Scorpius?

For the rest of the journey, she could feel something nagging at the pit of her stomach, making her feel like she was going to be sick.

The feast in the great hall was magnificent like every other year, however Lily had the pleasure of watching James wolf down about five helpings of trifle. Ack.

"So Lils," Hugo asked, "Are you set for the big game next week?"

"I think so, I think we stand a good chance. James says he's holding practice on Wednesday and Thursday night this week," Lily replied.

"Good good. I'll see you there."

Lily turned around to speak to Alice, and grinned when she saw Albus standing by the table, talking to her.

"Yeah, don't worry Al, I'm sure you'll do great," Alice said to him with a blush, ducking her head.

Albus smiled and reached out, and put a finger under her chin, so he could see her face.

This made her blush even more, and she tried to avoid his gaze.

"Thanks Ally," Albus said, looking straight at her, with the biggest smile on his face.

Lily was looking on with awed eyes. That was so cute, she thought. She would put her entire Gringotts fund on Albus asking her out that week. She was grinning wildly now, and when she looked up, she met Scorpius' gaze.

He raised an eyebrow, "Getting excited?"

"Merlin yes!" Lily exclaimed, making him laugh.

"So, you're playing Ravenclaw this weekend," he asked.

"Yes, we are. But don't get too comfortable," Lily exclaimed wickedly, "November 12th. I checked. Gryffindor versus Slytherin. I guess I'll see you there."

"Are we getting a little cocky Miss Potter?" Scorpius asked, smirking.

"Not at all. Just the facts of life," Lily grinned back.

"Well I guess I'll see you their," Scorpius returned the challenge, with a grin.

Lily beamed back.

There was silence for a moment, as the two stood watching each other. Lily felt her heartbeat grow erratic, as she looked into those misty eyes, looking intently into her own.

"Lily I thi-"

"Scorpius!" Rose interrupted, calling from the other end of the table.

"One second Rose!" Scorpius called back.

Lily saw Rose's face fall, before she smiled again, "Well meet me outside of the quidditch pitch at 6."

Lily tensed. They were going to have a night time meeting? She wanted to see him privately?

"Lily, I was-"

Scorpius was interrupted again, but this time by Lily, "Perhaps you should go and speak to Rose, it seems important," Lily said, in a hurt voice.

"No! Lily, it's nothing-"

"It's fine," Lily plastered on a smile, "I'm fine! I have some studying to catch up on, and I'm really tired. Night Scor."

With that, she walked out of the hall. She wasn't upset with him, just that him and Rose seemed to have something going on.

When she reached the common room, the familiar homely colours engulfed her, and she curled into a ball on the sofa.

"Lily?" said the hesitant voice of Alice.

"I'm here."

Lily felt the couch dip, as Alice sat down beside her. She felt her begin to stroke her hair.

"What happened?" Alice asked, "I saw you running out of the hall, leaving a rather crestfallen Scorpius behind!" she added in a dramatic tone.

Lily giggled, and then quieted, "It wasn't him. It was just Rose. She was calling him to meet him at 6 at the Quidditch Pitch. I know its doesn't seem that much of a big deal...but I didn't know they were meeting up late in the evening! I'm probably over reacting."

Lily waited, as Alice digested the information, "How did Scorpius react?"

Lily thought back, "Well...I suppose he didn't look too happy. I think he was trying to ask me something, and Rose interrupted; so I guess he was a bit put out."

"Hmm. Miss Lily," Alice said in her dramatic voice again, "It is of my opinion, that he doesn't give a Merlin's bollocks about Rose! 'Tis you who he holds in his affections!"

Lily laughed out loud at her friend, "I don't think so Ally. I don't think he'll ever see me as more than Al's baby sister."

"Are you still dwelling on that thing he said in first year? Jeez Lily, that was ages ago, and the man was under pressure. What was he gonna say? 'Yes, I fancy the pants off Lily! Please don't tell Al!' You know the boys would have told your brother!"

Lily listened carefully. She did have a point... "Perhaps...But I'm still not convinced. Anyway, what about you and Al," Lily exclaimed, eager to change the subject.

"What about me and Al?" Alice asked, but her face betrayed her, as she blushed.

Now it was Lily's turn for the dramatic voice, "'Oh Al! Don't worry! You'll do great!" then she made her voice lower, "'Oh Ally! Thankyou!"

Alice was giggling at Lily's impersonation but then suddenly stopped, "It wasn't anything like that. You know I only had a little crush on him in first year!"

"Oh-oh-oh dear," Lily stammered, starting to sneeze.

"Lily? What is it?"

"I-I'm all-allergic to b-bullshit!" and Lily burst out into hysterical laughter, at the look of fury on Alice's face.

"It's not bullshit!"Alice exclaimed indignantly, but Lily kept on laughing.

After Lily had quieted, she spoke, "Seriously?"

"Seriou- Oh what the hell! Who am I kidding? I like Albus! I always have! It was never just a firsT year crush, I just tried to put it to the back of my mind, because it was clear he would never like me back! I've always liked him Lily! Oh what am I going to do?"

Lily bit her lip to stop herself from laughing at Alice's outburst.

"I always did! He was always kind and caring and sens-"

"OK Alice," Lily interrupted, "I think we covered his attributes in first year!"

"Oh ha ha Lily!" Alice laughed, "We all know who you holds your affection.

"What's going on in here?" A voice interrupted.

Lily pulled out her wand, "Show yourself! I have a mean bat bogey hex! They don't call me one shot Potter for nothing!"

Lily's comment was followed by laughter, as the intruder, or intruders-as it became clear there was more than one- stepped out of the shadows.

"Albus Severus Potter! And you Scorpius Hyperion Malfoy! You gave me the biggest fright of my life!" Lily shouted.

The boys were still laughing.

"Wait," Alice commanded, "How long have you been standing there?"

"Just a few seconds before we spoke, why?" Albus asked.

As he didn't seem fazed, so Alice let it drop, "No reason."

"How did you find the Gryffindor Common Room? You know James will go mental when he finds out!" Lily asked.

"Relax Lils, we've known about this since first year!"

"Oh," Lily said.

"So, how are our self satisfied do-gooder Gryffindor friends?"

"Only as good as our dirty Slytherin snake friends," Lily replied in a teasing voice.

Albus admitted defeat and started talking to Alice. Probably telling some lame joke, because Alice was giggling, Lily thought.

Lily turned to Scorpius, "Sorry about earlier, I really was tired. But I'm all better now. What did you want to ask me?"

"Well...you know Lily, it doesn't matter," he said.

"So will you be watching the game or not? Cheering in the Gryffindor stands?"

He chuckled. "I'll be there," he smiled.

"Right team, I don't care about other commitments, I care about what happens right here, right now!" James ordered, as the rain smashed off the quidditch pitch violently, soaking his hair to his forehead, "Hugo, I want you focussed at all times. I know this is just practice, but when it comes to the actual game, you have to be alert! Get into teams of five. Lily, Hugo, Sam, Lola and Martin, you're on one side, the rest of you, are on my side. Lily, I want you scouring the pitch for any signs of the snitch, and Martin, keep close in case a bludger comes her way. The Ravenclaws have had a recent dirty streak, and we need to be prepared. Off you go!"

With that Lily lifted herself off the ground, trying to brace herself against the rain. She flew near the stands, watching Nathans closely. She would be looking for any signs of a tip off. The rain beat down on her broom and she was soaked to her skin. Bloody James, she thought. Making them go out in this weather. It was because it was his last year, and he wanted Gryffindor to win. Lola and Martin seemed to be hitting the bludgers with ease, so she relaxed a while.

Suddenly, she saw Luke Nathans go after something. She followed him, and flew up as fast as she could. However, he soon lost sight of it, so Lily retreated.

She suddenly felt something fluttering near her ear. She whipped her head around, just in time to see the golden ball. Then, as quick as a flash, it was off. Lily launched herself higher, until she was metres away from it.

Then, out of no where, a bludger came flying through the air towards her.

"Lily!" she heard Lola shout.

She ducked just in time, but lost her footing. She was clinging on to her broom with one hand, for dear life, fifty feet in the air.

Then, Sam, a chaser, came flying towards her. He grabbed her other hand and helped steady her.

"Lift your leg up Lily! Come on, don't worry! I've got you," he yelled over the crashing sound of the rain.

Suddenly thunder rumbled through the sky. Lily panicked.

Sam seemed to realise this, "Come on Lily, the thunder's on the other side of the pitch! Quickly!"

With strength she didn't even know she had, she carefully wrapped her legs around the broom again, and became stable.

"Thanks Sam," she shouted over the thunder.

"No problem! I think Nathans just went near the stands!"

Lily gave him her thanks again, before speeding off to get the snitch.

By the end of the game, James' team had won, and but Lily had caught the snitch.

"Blimey Lils, you gave me a fright!" James exclaimed, as soon as his broom touched the ground.

"I'm fine James," she laughed as he enclosed her in a big bear hug.

"Oy Danyard!" James yelled.

Sam turned around.

"Thanks for helping Lily!"

"No probs!" he shouted back, as it was still thundering.

"Thanks again Sam!" Lily called.

He gave her a nod, and then turned to go to the locker room.

Lily was shivering and as soon as she reached the girls changing rooms, Lola was by her side, "Lily I'm so sorry! I thought Martin had it covered, but the bludger just got away! I'm so sorry! It'll never happen again!"

"Don't worry Lola! It couldn't be helped, it was an accident," Lily hugged Lola.

As soon as Lily got in the shower, she turned the temperature right up, and let the boiling hot water beat down on her back.

When she finally made it out of the changing rooms, she shielded herself from the rain, with her quidditch hamper, and made a run for the school.

As soon as she got in, she dropped off her hamper in her dormitory and then went straight to the owlery. She saw Albie straight away. He had two letters. One from her parents, and one from Victoire. She opened her parents one first.

_Dear Lily, _

_How are you? Everything is quiet at home, and me and your father miss you all a lot. Give my love to the boys. Tell them that a letter with minimal response isn't good enough! How is quidditch going? One thing James did tell me was that you play Ravenclaw this weekend. Good luck. We're looking forward to seeing you at the Burrow this Christmas. _

_See you then, and lots of love,_

_Mum and Dad_

_xxx_

Lily smiled at the letter.. Christmas was coming soon. She then quickly opened Victoire's letter as the weather was growing foul.

_Dear Lily,_

_We all miss you so much! Teddy sends his love. I was writing to ask how you are and to ask if you would like to come shopping with me, mum and Dominique in the holidays, whilst your parents are away. You could even stay a few nights. I've wrote to Dom about it as well. Also, I have to tell you something when you come to stay. Write back soon!_

_All my love,_

_Victoire x_

Lily beamed. Shopping with Aunt Fleur, Victoire and Dominique was fantastic! But what was it that Victoire had to tell her? She started to get excited. She quickly scrawled a reply to both letters, and gave them to Albie, along with and owl treat before running back to her common room.

Lily looked at the clock again. This lesson is loathesome, she thought. Divination. Merlin. Even her father said it was a guessing game, and was basically pointless.

She looked in Dominique's direction, and saw that she was almost dozing off.

"Dom!" Lily whispered.

"Ooh!" Dom gasped as she broke out of her doze, "Thanks Lily. If only it were so easy getting to bed at night!" and the two girls laughed.

They only had five minutes left.

"Anyone who does not finish the chart, can do it for homework," Trelawney drawled.

Lily and Dominique gave each other panicked looks before Lily said, "Just make it up!"

They scribbled a few lines in each box, and when the bell rang, they practically leaped out of their chairs, and ran out the room giggling.

"Oh God, I put 'you are in grave danger' and 'You will leave school at the age of fifteen for one of them!" Dominique giggled.

"Merlin Dom! That means you only have only year left to go!"

When they reached the common room, they saw Alice and Lola on the sofas and went to join them.

"Merlin's beard!" Alice suddenly exclaimed, "Hogsmeade is in five days!"

"Do you think we'll be in a big group or not?" Dominique asked.

"I don't know, it depends if Albie-poo plucks up the courage to ask our very own Ally!" Lily exclaimed devilishly.

At this, Alice shot her a scowl and the other girls laughed at her expense.


	8. Check Out the Competition

(A/N: So I've introduced Rose's somewhat annoying character. Those of you who would like we to drop her down a ditch, don't worry, I'm building up to that. Beware, last chapter was just a taster of Rose! But don't worry, Lily will prevail!

Also, I think I should clear something up. In chapters 1 to 5 Lily is in first year. Which makes James in 4th year. Also, in chapters 6 and onwards, Lily is in 4th year, which makes James in 7th year. I have made him the head boy, and I have changed it so Rose is the same age as him, and is head girl. However, I made a mistake in one of the earlier chapters, where James is 14, as I said he was head boy. I think I got confused, as I had intended that for later. I have also done this for Rose as wel.. My apologies if I confused you :)

Thank you for all the comments and reviews, keep them coming!)

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or any of the characters, JK Rowling does.

Chapter 8- Check out the competition

Lily skipped down the stairs to breakfast, with Alice in tow. Alice had insisted they get there quickly, and Lily was sure that this was so she could see Albus sooner.

"Hurry up Lily!" she cried.

Lily laughed, and was tempted to go go slowly, just to see how annoyed she would get, but she was famished.

"Ok, ok!" Lily laughed, as Alice dragged her down the stairs, and into the hall, "Alice! People are giving us strange looks!"

But Alice continued to drag her by the hand until they reached the table.

As soon as they sat down, Lily dived into breakfast, the quidditch match was tomorrow and she needed to be in good shape.

She turned her gaze to Alice, and smirked as she noticed her looking over at the Slytherin table every few seconds.

"Is Al not here yet?" she asked with a smile.

"No-I wasn't-I mean," Alice looked down at her plate.

"It's OK Alice, I'm just kidding," Lily reassured.

All of a sudden Alice's gaze snapped back to the door and Lily saw Albus walk in with a blonde haired girl.

Lily saw Alice frown for a moment, but relax when the two parted, and Albus strode towards the table, alongside Scorpius.

"Hey Hughie," Albus greeted as he walked past Hugo, slapping him on the back, "Hi Lils, Alice."

"Hello Albus," Alice greeted shyly.

Lily just needed some popcorn to complete the scene, as she studied the two intently, with a smile on her face.

"You know it's rude to stare," a voice said from behind her, making her jump.

It was Scorpius.

"And it's rude to sneak up on people," Lily retorted grinning, as she poked him on the chest.

"Touché," he replied with a smile, "Excited for tomorrow?"

"Yeah. I hope we win, if we don't James will have us working our backsides off twice as hard!"

"Well consider it a warm up," Scorpius smirked.

Lily gave him a puzzled look.

"For when you play Slytherin," he added, his smirk increasing when he saw Lily's indignant face, "If I was James, I would be working your backside off ten times as hard!"

He looked surprised when he saw Lily's scowl turn into a grin.

"Scorpius Hyperion Malfoy," she said taking a step closer, so that they were inches apart, "It's on."

Scorpius was about to make a witty response, when Rose greeted him. Lily felt herself tense.

"Hey Rose," Scorpius smiled good naturedly.

"Hiya Scor," she said in that bubbly, giggly voice, that Lily hated so.

Lily exchanged looks with Alice, who winced at the pitch of the girls voice.

"So you know the Christmas Party that's coming up?"

Lily felt her blood run cold. This could not be happening. Oh, but it is, a voice said at the back of her mind.

"Um...no," Scorpius shrugged, and began to engage in a conversation with Albus.

Lily let out a sigh of relief.

"Well as head girl I'll be planning it with the other prefects and James of course," Rose continued, smiling sweetly.

Scorpius broke out of his chatter with Albus, who gave him an apologetic look, "That's great Rose."

"I know, it'll be so much fun, we're announcing it next week. All the girls will be looking for dates..." she answered.

Oh no, Lily thought, this can not be happening.

Scorpius seemed to catch on, "Oh well, I'm sure me and Al, and the lads will be hanging around in a group. You and the girls would be welcome to join us."

Rose's smile froze before she said, "We'll see, perhaps I'll get a date before then. Thanks Scorpius," and then she walked off with some of her giggly friends.

They all watched her go, with thankful eyes.

"Well I think it's official," Albus chuckled, "Our Rosie's on the prowl! I feel for you Scor."

Lily felt her heart sink. Did he like her back? She caught Alice's eye, who gave her a comforting smile. Lily wasn't sure if she could return it.

"Sorry about that Scorpius," Hugo said with an embarrassed look, "I'll try and calm her."

Lily looked at Scorpius, who still hadn't spoken yet. During the summer...She'd thought...he might...like her back? I guess I was wrong she thought. Well it was your fault for deluding yourself Lily, she scolded herself.

She couldn't take it any longer.

She stood up from her chair abruptly, making it scrape, causing the other to look up, "I don't feel well," and she walked out of the hall.

Damn it Lily, this is the second time you've done this! What if he figures it out?

She decided some fresh air would be good, so made her way out of the castle, to the lake.

"Lily! We've been looking everywhere for you!" Alice shouted, "You've been gone since breakfast!"

"I'm sorry," Lily trembled, "I just needed some time to think."

"It's all right Lily," Dom said understandingly, "I don't think Scorpius' cares about Rose in that way."

"How did you-"

"It's not hard to see Lily," Lola interrupted, in a soothing voice. At Lily's startled look she added, "Don't worry, I don't think he knows you like him."

Lily nodded, "Thanks guys." And she gave them all a hug.

"Right!" Alice said clapping her hands together, "I propose a distraction. Why don't we go to the library? I have a Charms, and a Potions essay!"

They all nodded in agreement, and made their way up the stairs to the library.

Just as they were about to walk in, Alice stopped deadpan.

"What is it Ally?" Lily asked in a concerned voice.

She saw Alice point at the glass window on the library door. Through that window, she could see the same blonde from the great hall, leaning over a table, with Albus on the other side of it, laughing at something she said.

Lily's heart skipped a beat, when she saw Scorpius there too. Focus Lily, she told herself.

The two girls ducked below the window, to get a better look.

"Maybe they're just friends," Lily said in a small voice.

"Doesn't look like that's what she wants," Lola said, as she and Dominique ducked beside them. She was always the blunt one of the group.

"Lola!" Lily whispered furiously.

Lola held her hands up.

"That may be what she wants Alice, but Albus likes you a lot, I can tell," Dominique reassured.

They were broken out of their reverie, when an annoyingly familiar voice called out, "Girls!"

Lily knew who it was before she turned around. "Rose," she said her tone light, but it was said through gritted teeth.

"What are we all looking at here?" Rose asked as she squatted beside them.

Lily looked at Alice in disbelief. Was she just going to sit down and join them?

"Oh Merlin!" Rose exclaimed, when she saw Albus and his female company, "Would you look at that? They look like a pair of fools!"

"Do you know who she is Rose?" Lily asked.

"Yes, she's in my Defence Against the Dark Arts class, can't even do expelliarmus!"

"Her name Rose!" Lily asked hurriedly.

"Stacey Mckenzie. Skank of the Earth if you ask me. A different boy every week! I can't tell you how many times I've caught her after hours in the corridor, snogging the face off-"

"Jesus Christ, do you think for once in your life, you could shut the hell up?" Alice half screamed at her.

People were giving them funny looks then. It was no wonder, they looked a sight. Five girls, squatting in front of the library door, obviously spying on someone, and talking frantically, in furious whispers.

Rose looked affronted, "Well if you don't want my help I'll be on my way," and she sniffed, as she got up, opening the door, and storming into the library.

"We may as well go in," Lily sighed.

As they walked in, they saw Rose had joined the boys, and Lily inwardly groaned. Now there were _two _unwanted, giggly girls.

"Hey Alice, check out the competition," Lily said with a humourless laugh.

"Guess we got our work cut out," Alice replied, and they walked up to the table.

Lily decided to have some fun, "Hey Albus, what you up to," she asked casually, as she sidled up to him.

"Nothing much Lils,"Albus replied.

The Stacey girl scowled at Lily, obviously as she thought Lily was threatening her presence.

Lily smirked, "Me and Ally just came to see what you were up to."

Scorpius raised his eyebrow, giving her his signature look. Lily just smirked back at him.

"Well feel free to sit down," Albus said smiling, unaware of the arising tension.

"I'm off Albus," Stacey snarled.

"Oh no wait! Stacey!" Albus shouted after her, earning him a sharp look from Madam Pince. He lowered his voice, "I want to introduce you to my sister, Lily."

Stacey's eyes widened in surprise as realisation dawned on her, and she walked back up, "Oh very nice to meet you Lily," she said putting on a sickly sweet voice, and Lily smirked back in victory, at the girl's discomfort.

"You too Stacey."

Lily was at a loss as to how thick Albus could be. This girl was an absolute parasite!

"Oh Merlin!" Rose said looking up, after scratching something on her parchment out.

When no-one was paying a blind bit of notice, she said again, "Oh no! This potions homework is just too...ugh."

"What is it Rose," Dominique asked.

"I can't do this Potions homework. Scorpius, your good at it, help me with this," she squealed petulantly.

Lily felt her hackles rise. Everyone knew she got 100% in her last assignment.

Scorpius scratched his neck, "Your better than me Rose, but I'll have a look."

He read through it and then said, "This is quite simple, its just wolfsbane there," he pointed, "And Dittany here."

"Oh Scorpius," Rose sighed, "I'm at a loss to how you got that. Perhaps I should get a tutor... Perhaps you could tutor me."

Scorpius hesitated.

Oh please say no, no, no, Lily thought.

"Oh all right then, when do we start?" he asked.

Lily felt all of her blood rush to her head. This would mean they'd be spending more time together.

"How about now?" Rose giggled, "We could meet three times a week."

Three times a week! Merlin's beard, Lily thought, Rose was really getting her claws into him.

"Check out the competition," James said to Lily, as they walked past the Ravenclaw team, who were glaring at them, "Guess they are all buggerheads!"

Lily giggled.

But then, when the team gathered, James went into his Quidditch captain mode, "Right, this is the day we've been waiting for team!" he shouted, "The first game of the season, a perfect opportunity to show everyone whose boss around here! Just like in practice, I need you, Flint, to stick by Lily, to make sure she isn't hit by a bludger, and I need Danyard and Henderson tailing the sidelines! On three!"

"One, two three!" they shouted, throwing their hands up in the air.

The Ravenclaw seeker was Katie Griffin, short and little, but deadly if you underestimated her.

As soon as the snitch was in the air Lily was scanning the crowds for that flicker of gold.

She flew over to the Gryffindor stands, and she could hear her friends cheering, "Go "Lily!"

She moved her gaze quickly over the sky, and saw Griffin was idle at the other end of the pitch.

"Henderson has the quaffle...and he passes to James...who throws it straight through the hoop! ten points to Gryffindor!"

Lily saw Jackson from the other team, score ten points after, and was holding the quaffle, ready to make another throw. He threw it, but it was intercepted by Henderson, who scored again.

"Another ten points to Gryffindor!"

Something caught Lily's eyes. A flash of gold, but it was gone in a moment. She flew over to where she had seen it, and flew higher, to try and catch a glimpse. Then, out of no-where, it flew straight past her face. Lily went straight after it, flying as fast as she could.

"It appears Lily Potter has seen the snitch!" Peter Jordan shouted.

As she flew past the Gryffindor stand, they were cheering loudly and it helped spur her on. She realised Griffin was onto her, and she tried to shake her off, switching direction back and forth. But this girl just kept hanging on. Gryffindor were currently on fifty, and Ravenclaw had thirty.

"Another ten points to Gryffindor, James Potter is in full form!"

The snitch was getting further away, and Lily zoomed in front of Griffin in one last effort to be rid of her, and sped over to it, reaching out her hand.

"She's getting closer, will she get it?" Jordan asked.

But Katie, swooped in beside her, and flew into the rim of her broomstick, shoving her in the air, and pushing her aside, so that she flew backwards.

The Gryffindor stand booed.

"And that foul display of quidditch sends Lily Potter off to the side! Why that vile, dirty Rave-"

"Jordan!" McGonagall warned, making people laugh.

Lily was furious. She wiped her forehead with her sleeve, and launched herself higher up.

"And Griffins has lost sight of the snitch! Gryffindor is now on one hundred and ten and Ravenclaw are on seventy!"

Lily cursed. No would be a good time to find the snitch. It was as if Merlin himself had heard her, as she heard its ticking noise, as it's wings fluttered, and it flew past her. She pulled herself up, and flew after it, like a predator, stalking it's prey. She was only a metre away.

"That is one hundred and forty points to Gryffindor and oh! Lily Potter has seen the snitch again, with Griffin not far behind!"

Lily turned and smirked at Katie, before pushing herself forward in one last effort, going in for the kill, and reaching out her hand.

The feel of the cool, gold snitch against her hand sent waves of relief and happiness through her body.

"Lily Potter has caught the snitch! Gryffindor win, one hundred and fifty points to ninety!"

Lily held it up for all to see, and started her victory lap, going to the Gryffindor stands as they erupted with cheers, standing up, and whooping.

When Lily's broom hit the ground, she was greeted by a grinning James, "Brilliant Lils, you owned it!" he said, ecstatically, giving her a big hug, lifting her off the floor.

"Thanks Jamesie," Lily giggled, "You were really great too!"

She turned to Lola, "Lola, I saw you batting away those bludgers like there was no tomorrow, well done!"

"Thanks Lils, you were fab too!" and they hugged each other, giggling like mad.

As they walked to the lockers, they were greeted with praise from fellow Gryffindors.

"Lily! Lola!" Alice shouted, "We're so proud of you two!"

They thanked her, and joined Dominique, who was also giving her congratulations.

They walked up to Albus and Scorpius.

"I actually wanted to punch Griffins when she shoved you!" Albus said fuming.

Lily laughed, "Chill Al, it was dirty play, but just a shove."

"Yeah but your my baby sis- I mean my little sister," he amended himself after a glare off Lily. He knew she hate being called his baby sister.

"So, Malfoy," Lily said playfully.

"Yes Potter?" Scorpius returned.

"Are you scared yet?"

"For what Lily?" he returned daringly.

"For when we kick your arse in November, that's what!" she challenged.

Scorpius laughed, "You did great out there Lily."

"Thank you," she said with a smile.

They held each other's gaze for a moment longer before turning to Albus and Alice who were talking.

"Oh yes Ally? And why would that be?" he asked teasingly.

"You act like a grumpy old man, that's why!" Alice laughed.

Suddenly, Stacey McKenzie stalked up, "Albus!" she barked.

Albus turned to him, "Hey," he said, surprised by her tone.

Alice turned away and looked at Lily, and the two walked away.

"Just ignore her Alice," Lily sighed, "She's trying to mark her territory and she's failing miserably.

Did you see her just bark at him! And he noticed."

Alice nodded, "I know, it's just Hogsmeade's coming up, and I was really hoping he'd ask me..."

"I know how you feel," Lily answered, I'm really hoping Scorpius will, I mean during the Summer, it seemed-"

"Oy Longbottom!" a voice called, interrupting their conversation.

They turned to see Stacey Mckenzie.

"What is it Mckenzie!" Alice shouted back,

"Keep your hands off my man!"

"Your man?" Alice yelled incredulously, "I don't recall him asking you out!"

Stacey scowled, "He will soon, just you wait! He doesn't need a Gryffindor girlfriend!"

"Excuse me? Lily screamed at her, "Just the yesterday in the library, you suck up to me. Yes Lily, no Lily, and now you insult my friend? Albus' friend? We've known her since we were babies! Also, I'm his sister and I'm in Gryffindor too, got a problem with that? Lay off Alice! She hasn't done anything, your the one marking your territory over Albus, like a sniffling little dog!" she spat.

She didn't hear what Stacey had to say next, as she grabbed Alice's hand walked away.

(A/N: Hope you enjoyed, please review!)


	9. I Don't Want to be Your Friend

(A/N: In this chapter we have a big scene with Lily and Scorpius. It's all slowly coming to boil.

Quick question: what shall I do about Rose?

She is of course the annoying character in this story, and I plan for her to get her comeuppance. So if anyone has any ideas about a particularly hilarious revenge we could have on her for being...well Rose; just review!

Please enjoy!)

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, or the characters in this fanfiction, that are in the Harry Potter books, JK Rowling does.

Chapter 9- I Don't Want to be Your Friend

After yet another of Rose's hideous displays of flirting, Lily made her way up to her dormitory, to prepare for quidditch practice. If she witnessed another incident with Rose today, she swore to Merlin she would be physically sick.

James was drilling them hard again. They were due to play Slytherin in one day, and Slytherin had been on a winning streak just like Gryffindor. Yesterday, had been a particularly gruelling match, but Lily still put her all into it. After all, she had a score to settle with Scorpius.

"Hey Lily!" Someone shouted from the bottom of the stairs.

Lily turned to see Lola running up the stairs, and jumping onto the next staircase quickly, before it moved again, "Lola! I was just on my way to quidditch practice, come on, we'll go up together," she returned smiling.

Lola nodded as they climbed the steps together, "So, are you nervous?"

"Yeah, s'pose. It would be really crappy if we lost because I kept bragging to Scorpius and Albus that we were going to smash them!"

"Ooh did Lily get a little too big for her boots in front of her little Scorpy-pie!" Lola teased.

Lily turned around furiously, but on the verge of laughter none the less, "He is not my Scorpy-pie!"

Lola just laughed, and continued to say, "He's your Scorpy-pie!" until they reached the girl's Gryffindor dormitory.

They grabbed their hampers and as they walked to the quidditch pitch, Lily turned solemn, "I don't think he is Loles. I think he may almost belong to someone else."

Lola caught on quickly, and snapped her head around to Lily, "No he doesn't Lily! Can't you see Lily? He doesn't bat an eyelid at Rose, he's just turns a blind eye to her! I know it's you he wants!"

Lily sighed, "I really hope so Lola. I really do."

"Hey Ally!" Lily called over to the Gryffindor table at lunch, as she returned from quidditch practice, Lola lagging behind, "Dom!"

"Lily!" Dom squealed, "Come sit over here, we saved you seats!"

"Thanks Dom, Alice," she answered.

"So who will you be supporting at the game Alice?" Albus asked as he sauntered over.

Merlin, Lily thought, he was over here everyday now!

Alice pretended to think for a moment, "Em...I think I might go for Gryffindor!"

Albus laughed, "You wound me Ally!" he clutched at his heart dramatically.

"Don't worry," Alice smiled shyly, "I'll be rooting for you."

Aww, Lily thought, it better not be long until Albus asks her out! Unless he was still hanging out with that skank, McKenzie. She was suddenly struck with a brilliant thought. She grinned devilishly and turned to Rose, but she was engaged in conversation with Scorpius. Lily grimaced, and turned to the others, "I'd like to place a bet. 1 galleon that he asks her out by the end of the week."

Fred, Roxanne, Dom, Louis and Lucy turned her way.

"1 galleon he waits until next Tuesday," Fred said, "He's too much of a pussy."

"Next Wednesday," Roxanne said.

"Monday."

"End of the month."

"End of this week," Dominique said, throwing her galleon into the middle.

"Well, my friends, I think we have a deal," Lily said smugly.

After sharing a quick embrace with Alice and Dominique, Lily and Lola raced down to the Gryffindor Quidditch team changing rooms.

Everyone was present already as they were a little late.

"Um, sorry we're a bit late James," Lily looked apologetically at James.

"It's fine Lils, just make sure you're on time next time." he turned to Lola with a smile, "Lola."

Ok...Lily thought...wierd.

She quickly dismissed any thoughts and listened to James' team talk, "We're going to kick ass with these new broomsticks, so don't be afraid to go a bit faster guys! Slytherin is our biggest rival, and I swear we are going to take them down! Just follow the drill from practice."

With that, they dispersed out of the changing rooms, and Lily saw Scorpius outside, "Scor!"she shouted.

He looked up and grinned, "Lily."

"So," Lily said playfully with a glint in her eye, "Ready to be beaten? Because I promise we will smash you."

He raised an eyebrow challengingly, "Aww Lily, don't make promises you can't keep!"

"Huh!" Lily laughed, before transforming her face into one of indifference, "We'll see Malfoy."

Scorpius grinned at her playfulness, and was about to reply when someone cut in.

"Oy you two!" James yelled over, "Stop flirting, and Lily get over here!"

Lily felt colour rise traitorously to her cheeks, "Well...I guess, good luck." She nodded her head at him with a small smile, and kept her head low so he couldn't see her red cheeks.

"Good luck Lily-flower," she heard him reply before she walked away, astonished at his nickname for her. Lily-flower? That sounds a bit tender- stop it Lily! She schooled herself, you're only setting yourself up for disappointment.

The game started off action-packed and intense, as everyone expected. There was great rivalry between the two sides, there always had been.

Lily gulped nervously. She would have to face Albus, the seeker for Slytherin. Come one Lily! She told herself. She was going to beat him, fair and square.

As soon as the snitch was released, she was off. She kept her eyes trained on it like a hawk. She wanted to make this clean and quick.

"Straight away, ten points to Slytherin as Malfoy scores the first points of the game!" Jordan shouted.

Lily groaned. Come on James! And Sam...she'd forgotten about him. Lily! She scolded herself, focus on the game.

She spotted Albus at the other end, near the Slytherin stands. She scoured the pitch, flying around, taking advantage of Albus' idleness. But the snitch was no where in sight.

"Brilliant save by Hugo Weasley!" Jordan cheered, "As he catches Flint's shot!"

Lily was becoming annoyed, as Albus wasn't doing anything and there was no sign of the snitch.

"Brilliant shot by James Potter, as both sides equalise with thirty points each!"

Equalised? Come on Gryffindor, Lily thought. She decided to fly by the Slytherin goal post, she could detect any action from Albus there.

She watched as Slytherin scored for the second time in two minutes. Good Godric, this was going badly. Lily saw that Martins and Lola were doing a good job in the other corner, and was satisfied that someone was making progress.

"Slytherin leads with sixty points whilst, Gryffindor trail behind with forty." Jordan said glumly.

"Lily!" someone shouted, and Lily turned around just in time to see a bludger coming her way and she dodged quickly.

Lily suddenly noticed that Albus was calling out warnings and sending his team mates in the right direction from his position at the end of the pitch, as Slytherin scored again. Why that...Lily decided that this had to stop, by taking advantage of no snitch in sight, he was helping them score more goals. It was allowed but it was...not helping, Lily thought.

She came up with a cunning plan. She could have been a Slytherin! She suddenly looked up, and pretended to see something. She zoomed off to the other side of the pitch, leaning forward, as if she had seen the snitch... That would get him distracted, she thought evilly.

She saw him suddenly see her fly off as he flew straight off after her.

"Has Potter seen the snitch? Potter goes after...um Pott- I mean Albus Potter goes after his sister, Lily Potter!" Jordan shouted as the stands laughed at his confusion.

Lily decided to go in for the kill, she suddenly nose dived, flying downwards from one hundred feet up in the air. Albus followed her, but her looked confused, as he obviously hadn't seen the snitch. Lily flew further towards the ground until they were only four feet up.

"What's going on here?" Jordan asked curiously.

Albus seemed to realise too late that he had been played as Lily abruptly turned her broom upwards, and swooped back up to the sky, as Albus just managed to stop himself in time before hitting the ground.

In the time Lily had distracted him Gryffindor had an eighty point lead.

"After that brilliant tactic from Lily Potter Gryffindor is back on top with 180 points!"

Lily was exhausted and was just about to take a breather when she saw the actual snitch. She sped off after it, and tried to get closer. It appeared Albus hadn't noticed yet, he was too busy regaining his position after his almost-fall.

She reached out and was inches away from the gold flicker of wings.

"Lily Potter has seen the snitch! I mean ACTUALLY this time!" Jordan shouted, and everyone laughed.

Lily launched herself forward as she swept past a surprised Albus, before enclosing her hand around the metal. Ha, she had taken it right under Albus' nose.

She held it up, and smirked at Albus' astonished look. I played you twice brother, she thought.

"Lily Potter has caught the snitch! Gryffindor win, 330 points to 110! A brilliant win, they've defeated those vile, snakes-"

"Jordan!" McGonagall warned, but she smirked none the less. It seemed to be a thing that happened every match.

Lily flew past the Gryffindor stand who stood up and cheered like never before, they had defeated their biggest rivals, by a storm.

"Go go Lily!" they all shouted excitedly.

"Lily!" James caught up with her, "Cracking move that was! First you go and trick Al, then you catch the snitch right under his nose! Brilliant! Brilliant!" he was lost for words.

Lily laughed, "Well you did great too Jamesie, you managed to catch us up with Slytherin marvellously!" she giggled happily.

As she dismounted her broom, many people came up, congratulating her.

"Sure you weren't meant to be in Slytherin?" Scorpius smirked from behind her.

Lily turned and grinned, "I know, sometimes I think I'm more Slytherin than Al!"

They both laughed.

"You did great out there Scor. If I hadn't have distracted Al, I reckon you would have had the team onto a win! I was getting nervous at the start!"

"Thanks Lily-flower," he smiled. There it was again, she thought, Lily-flower! But she wasn't complaining.

"Scorpius!"

They both turned to see a woman, who was probably once very beautiful. She looked very strong and had a face that showed she had seen pain, and had eyes that showed the wisdom she had taken from it. Lily knew instantly it was Narcissa Malfoy.

"Grandmother," he smiled, "This is Lily Potter."

"Hullo Mrs Malfoy," Lily smiled nervously.

The woman studied her for a long moment, before looking at Lily right in the eyes with a dry smile, "I know, you are Albus' sister."

Lily laughed, "Yes, Albus; he tends to make an impression."

Narcissa laughed dryly, "You must be very pleased for your win."

Scorpius looked on in astonishment. He never knew his grandmother to take a liking to someone so quickly. Especially what with the family history.

"Yes, yes I am," Lily blushed.

"You play very well for your age Miss Potter. I believe you turned the game around."

Scorpius' jaw dropped. Firstly, she was actually complimenting her, and now, secondly, where was his well done?

Narcissa noticed his expression, "Don't look like that young man, I don't see your house winning. Aren't you going to say well done to Lily? I must say, she's outed you fair and square!"

Scorpius jaw dropped wider, before he pouted, "Aww, but I'm your grandson, why take her side?"

Lily and Narcissa laughed conspiratorially.

"You did very well Lily-flower," he said sincerely, all traces of humour gone.

"I'd best be off now, I'll see you in the Christmas holidays Scorpius." and she walked off, laughing slightly, at what, Lily knew not.

"Hey cheater!" someone shouted.

"Hey loser!" Lily answered.

Albus laughed, "You got me Lils, it kills me, but you got me."

"Aww Albie-poo," Lily cooed.

"OK, isn't it enough you make me look like an idiot, but now your calling me by that heineous, atrocious address!" he scowled.

Lily laughed, "Ooh, using big words are we? Sorry, no can do Albie-poo!" and she walked off laughing.

That evening, they were all sitting in the Room of Requirement. Most of the Potter-Weasley Clan were there and Albus, Scorpius, Charlie, Marty and Alfie were there too, but at the other end of the room.

Lily was laughing with Alice and Dominique, and Lola did her impression of Stacey McKenzie.

She tossed her hair over each shoulder, "Albus! Albus! Come here! Heel boy!"

They all giggled wildly.

"What you up to girlys?"James asked.

"Nothing we'd tell you Jamie-boy!" Lola giggled.

"Oh, maybe I'll force it out of you?" James returned stepping closer.

"Accio wand!" Lola exclaimed, and raised her brow at James, "How exactly?"

"Like this!" he warned before lunging forwards, and tickling her whilst she squirmed wildly.

Lily frowned, what the hell..? Were they...flirting? No, she shook her head. They wouldn't do anything that stupid, Lola was in fourth year, and James was in seventh year for Merlin's sake! Not that she had anything against age gaps, but that one was big, and James would be leaving at the end of the year. She shook her head, they weren't that daft.

She was reassured when James gave the same treatment to Alice and Dominique. Dom squealed loudly, and the room of people turned an amused gaze to the scene.

James started to round on Lily, "Come on Lily-Pad," he coaxed.

"No-no! James!" Lily screamed as he grabbed her around the middle.

She looked up in surprised as Albus came up and joined him, "This is for making me look like a daft git!"

They both came closer to her, as Lily tried to kick her way free.

"Yeah Lily! What about when you turned my grandmother against me!" Lily heard Scorpius shout with mirth as he joined the tirade.

Soon everyone was involved, and Albus turned on Alice.

They all laughed when the Marty Avery yelled at his twin, "This is for being a little mummy's boy, and always trying to be better!" and he shoved him.

"Did you just...shove me?" Alfie asked incredulously.

Godric, that was pathetic, Lily laughed.

"Yeah bro! What ya gonna do about it?"

"This!" and he wrestled him to the ground.

The whole room stopped their fighting and laughed at the scene.

"Mummy always liked you better!"

"Well Dad always took your side!"

"Oh shove it! Just because I wasn't a snivelling little toe rag twenty four seven!"

No body made any move to stop the fight, as it was simply too hilarious.

Scorpius looked at Lily and nodded towards the door, before leaving. Lily nodded back, trying to keep calm. As soon as he left, Lily's eyes widened. What could he possibly want? Just as she prepared to walk out, she over heard Rose say to one of her giggly friends, "But I just know Scor is going to ask me to be his girlfriend sooner or later!"

Hmm, fat chance! Lily thought, but stopped when she heard,

"I mean he practically asked me to Hogsmeade!"

"Rosie, he definitely did!" one of her ridiculous friends answered.

Lily swallowed the bile in her throat. He asked her to Hogsmeade? So what did he want with her? Tears threatened to fall, and she wiped away one of them, as another made a slow trail down her face. She thought she had meant something to him!

She marched out and up to Scorpius in the hall way. He started to turn around,

"Lily I was just wanting to ask if you could talk to Alice about Al. He's too nervous to ask her out and I reckon he just need some- Lily?" he stopped midway, looking concerned as he took a closer look at her tear stained face, "What's the matter Lily-flower?"

"Don't you Lily-flower me Scorpius Malfoy!" she spat out vehemently, "Tell me, did I ever mean anything to you at all?"

His face looked shocked and hurt, "Lily what are you talking about, of course you do! Your my best friends sis-"

"Dont!" she held up her hand, "Say it. I know. I heard you in first year, I quote, 'she's just my best friend's little sister!'"

"You heard that? Lily that was years -"

"I don't want to hear it! This summer..." she broke off as another tear rolled down her cheek, "I thought I meant something to you, we had fun didn't we?"

"Yes, of course we did Lily. What's wrong? I don't get it!" he answered raising his voice, but he looked pained at the sight of her tears, knowing he had caused it.

"I can't believe that you don't even realise! Merlin your so stupid! I guess I was even more wrong about you than I thought!" she shouted through her tears, throwing her hands up in the air exasperatedly.

"Maybe if you could tell me what was going on," he started to get angry, "I could reassure you that no matter what I've apparently done, your one of my best friends, I don't want to see you hurt," his voice softening at the end.

"That's just the thing," Lily trembled. I don't want to be your friend, she thought silently. She calmed herself and said, "This conversation is no longer worth my time and I have-"

"Lily just te-"

"To go," she whispered, before turning on her heel, and around the corner.

"Lily!" he called after her, "Lily I don't understand, just tell me what's wrong Lily!"

Lily broke into a run as soon as she was sure she was out of sight, and let the tears run freely down her face.


	10. Double Standard

(A/N: Hmm, things are a little awkward between Lily and Scorpius now. In this chapter I've tried to show the longing on Scorpius' part too. Reviews would be very much appreciated! Thanks for all of them so far!)

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, or any of the characters in it, JK Rowling does.

Chapter 10-Double Standard

Harry helped himself to some toast before sitting beside his wife at the dinner table. Ginny was reading letters from the children.

"Well, it's safe to say Albus will never be a prefect," she said with a mix of frustration and amusement.

"What's he done now?" Harry asked.

"Dungbombs in Gryffindor common room," Ginny answered.

Harry almost spat out his toast as he threw back his head in laughter, "Good God, he really is like his grandfather!"

Ginny laughed a little with him before saying, "I'm a little worried though Harry. When is he going to calm down?"

"All in good time Gin," he chuckled.

She swatted him with the letter before opening a letter from Lily.

Harry remained shovelling down toast waiting for Ginny to finish reading it.

Ginny finished it and laughed with amusement.

"What is it Ginny?" Harry asked.

"Oh, it's just I can read Lily so well through her letters, through what she does mention, and _what she doesn't,"_Ginny replied.

Indeed Lily had mentioned Scorpius a lot lately, and in this letter, there was no mention. So...Ginny concluded, she's finally said something. Either it's gone well, or...not so well. Never mind she thought, they'd come around. She'd expected this since Albus had first invited Scorpius home.

Harry took the letter and read it through before shaking his head, "I don't see it."

"Call it woman's intuition."

Lily knew she may have been irrational to fly off the handle like that, she knew, but yet she just couldn't stop the tears welling in her eyes, when she thought of Scorpius and her cousin.

She rolled over in the bed, staring up at the ceiling, wondering what she should do next. It was going to be very awkward this morning, for sure.

Abruptly, she leapt out of bed, deciding in the spur of the moment that it would be best to keep herself busy, instead of dwelling on yesterday. She quickly got changed into her robes and cast a charm on her hair that would make it fall in gentle waves down her back. As she still had quarter of an hour to spare, she started to do her make up, applying a light layer of eye liner, on her eye lids, and some lip gloss. She took extra care, trying to pass the time.

When she had packed and re packed her bag several times, and straightened out her robes several more, she accepted there was nothing left to do, and crept down to breakfast.

However as soon as she reached the great hall, she realised her mistake. _He_ was there. He was sitting with Albus and the others, laughing about something over their cooked breakfasts.

Just as she was about to turn away,_ he _looked up at her, and there eyes met for a second or two, before she turned expertly on her heel, and stalked off to the kitchens.

This was going to be harder than she thought, she couldn't avoid him forever. She tickled the pear, stepping into the kitchens. Minnie, her favourite house elf, came up and said, "Miss Lily! What can Minnie do for you today?"

Lily smiled for the first time that morning, "Hello Minnie, please, if it's not too much trouble, can I get some breakfast? Whatever you've got going?"

"Yes Miss Lily, of course," beamed Minnie, and she came back in ten minutes with a breakfast fit for a king.

"Thank you Minnie!" Lily smiled at the elf, as she walked back to the kitchen area.

Lily looked down at her plate, and gased. There were four sausages, five slices of bacon, baked beans, scrambled eggs, a boiled egg, a croissant and some chocolate chip pancakes.

Holy Merlin's shorts. After forcing down half of the breakfast, assuring Minnie she wasn't too hungry, and apologizing for any inconvenience caused, she wandered out of the kitchens, and headed towards Potions.

"Lily!" Lily was broken out of her reverie by Alice running towards her, "Where have you been? You weren't at breakfast!"

"Oh, sorry Alice, I just got up early, and decided to go to the kitchens," Lily answered, feeling slightly guilty.

"Oh, ok," Alice said, before frowning, "Actually Lily there was something I wanted to ask."

Lily nodded.

"Well...last night, I saw you and Scorpius leave the Room of Requirement, and he came back looking pretty...upset. I guess I just wondered if..."

Lily sighed, and tried to blink away tears as she thought back, "It's just...I over heard Rose and her friends saying Scorpius had practically asked her to Hogsmeade, and...I know it was immature, but I just kind of flew off the handle with him."

"Oh Lily, what happened?" Alice asked concerned.

"Well I asked him if I meant anything to him at all. I mean, during the Summer, I had thought...well he liked me. It was stupid I know. I didn't explain how I felt explicitly, I don't think he even knew what he was talking about. That was the upsetting thing I suppose, it hadn't even occurred to him, that something could ever happen between us! I guess I am just his best friend's baby sister," Lily trailed off.

"No!" Alice half shouted, wiping away Lily's tears, and shaking her shoulders gently, "You mean more to him that that! Don't ever think that again."

Lily didn't wholly agree with this conclusion, but kept quiet.

"I have a bit of news too," Alice said shyly as they walked to potions, "Andrew Henderson asked me out to Hogsmeade."

"Holy Merlin's balls!" Lily yelped bringing her hands to her mouth, "What did you say?"

"I said I would think about it," Alice ducked her head, "Of course I still like Al a lot, but it appears the feeling isn't reciprocated."

Lily felt sad for Alice, and angry at Albus for being such a tool. He had flirted with her for weeks, and clearly liked her, but just didn't have the balls. Fred was right, he was a pussy.

Lily professed this opinion to Alice, who laughed in reply, as they walked into potions, and sat down beside each other.

Lily smiled happily as Professor Slughorn walked in, she had always liked potions. Something to distract her.

Lily, Alice, Lola and Dominique strolled out of Potions an hour later, only to see crowds of people around the arches, looking outside, and whooping with joy.

The girls gave each other puzzled glances before walking over to see what the fuss was about. Their breath caught in their throat in unison, as they watching the crystal, pure flakes of white fall from the sky. Snow.

"Lily! Dominique!" Fred shouted from a few metres away.

Lily and Dominique snapped their heads around, grinning like small children,

"Oh my Godric it's snowing Fred!" Lily squealed.

He laughed at her bouncing up and down and said, "Round up the clan, and meet outside, near Hagrid's hut. Get ready for the greatest snow ball fight in the history of Hogwarts! And you two as well!" he said, pointing to Lola and Alice.

The four girls grinned at each other before scanning the hall for any red heads.

They managed to round up Roxanne, Lucy, Molly, Rose, Hugo and Louis, but Lily couldn't see Albus or James.

She decided to go to desperate measures. She stood up on a stool and cupped her hands around her mouth, "Oy! Anyone from the Potter-Weasley clan, meet outside of Hagrid's hut A.S.A.P, for the best snow ball fight Hogwarts has ever seen! James! Albus!"

The other three burst into hysterics, as everyone looked towards Lily, andhe silenced the crowds.

"Em...Thank you." she said shyly, as she turned away from everyone's stares, blushing and stepping down from the stool.

The three girls quickly went to their dorms and got their winter cloaks, hats gloves and scarves, and raced to Hagrid's hut.

"Hey Lils, that was really discreet," James laughed, as the girls approached.

"Well there are a lot of us!" she retorted giggling.

Lily saw that Scorpius was with Albus, along with the rest of their group and Rose had some of her friends with her too. Great, Lily thought. Just great.

She looked at Scorpius, and was startled when she saw a big, ball of white hurtling towards him. It hit him on the back of his head, and he turned around to see Albus laughing uncontrollably.

"Oh you'll regret that Potter," he said menacingly, but with a humorous smirk alongside it.

He ran after him, grabbing a ball of snow on his way, and throwing it his way. They disappeared behind the trees, and the others stood in silence listening to someone's-presumably Albus'-cries of mercy.

"Well," James clapped his hands together, "What are we waiting for?" and he scooped up some snow and lobbed it towards Fred, who ducked, and then returned the favour.

The others started too, and it was all out war, as Hugo went for Louis, and Roxanne, Lucy and Molly had a chase. Without wasting a moment, Lily grabbed some snow, moulded it into a ball, and hurled it at Alice.

Alice grinned and scooped up some snow, before throwing one back. Lola attacked Dominique who tried to throw straight, but simply couldn't, and the girls spent five minutes laughing as she threw a snow ball intended for Lola, that hit Albus.

Albus looked like he was about to spit fire as he stormed over too James, and threw one in his face.

"What was that for?" James asked sheepishly.

"It wasn't you?"

"What?"

This made the girls laugh even harder, and unfortunately, Albus noticed, and turned to look at them.

"Lily?" he asked.

"Wasn't me Albus!" she choked out through laughter.

"Who was it?"

"Jeez, relax Al, it's a snow ball fight, throwing snow balls is the general thing to do!" Lily retorted whilst scooping up some snow, and before Albus could do anything, rubbing it right into his face.

By this time everyone was watching, stifling laughter, as Albus stood frozen.

He wiped the snow off his face, in one stroke, picked up a clump of snow, and shoved it down Lily's cloak.

"Albus Severus Potter!" she screeched indignantly as everyone was openly laughing now. She grabbed some snow, and before Albus could duck, she rubbed it right into his hair.

"Lily!" he shouted.

Lily ran away screaming as everyone stood in hysterics. She ran into the trees and hid behind a large oak. She pulled out her wand and began conjuring perfectly shaped snow balls, until she had a large heap.

Suddenly, she halted as she heard footsteps near by. She held her breath, and listened intently, as the footsteps got closer and closer.

She squeezed her eyes tightly shut, and just as she heard the footsteps finally reach where she was sat, she heard yelp as someone tripped over her legs and fell on top of her.

"Ow, Al-"Lily stopped still, afraid her heart would stop beating as she saw the platinum blonde head of hair, and the grey eyes swirled with white that greeted her.

"Lily," he breathed.

"Scorpius," she choked out.

She felt his eyes lock with hers, and she wasn't sure if she could look away even if she wanted to. She didn't want to. She watched as his eyes turned charcoal, and then grey again, and his hair fell onto his forehead. They must have stayed like that for five minutes, bot saying a word.

"I'm sorry of I hurt you," he said. Lily wasn't sure if he was just talking about his fall.

"I'm not hurt, it was my fault, you tripped over my legs," she answered. She suddenly snapped back to reality. What if someone found them like this, "We should get up."

"Oh. Yes," he murmured, as he slid off her and got up, brushing off the snow, and she did the same.

"Lily about yesterday-"

"Lily, where have you been?" Lola ran up before stopping when she saw Scorpius with Lily and the solemn looks on both faces.

"Oh, um sorry, I didn't mean to um-"

"It's all right Lola, lets go to Charms," Lily smiled reassuringly, and then she walked towards Lola, and the two set off, leaving Scorpius wondering what on Earth he had done.

Lily and Lola walked up to Dominique and Alice, who waited dutifully for them by Hagrid's hut. Alice looked at Lily suspiciously, and Lily just returned with a shrug.

"So Ally," Lola grinned evilly, "What did you and our very own Albie-poo get up too?"

Alice blushed, "Well...we just-I-I suppose-"

"You suppose nothing, I saw it with my very own eyes! 'Oh Albus don't please! I promise!'" she imitated, interjecting little giggles here and there.

Alice glared in her direction whilst Lily laughed, "Aww Ally, don't be sad, because you know that you wuve him! Lily said playfully, in a baby voice.

Alice gave way to the giggles, and she joined them in their laughter, with a look of glee on her face that made Lily forget about her own troubles.

They walked into charms a bit late and the class looked up as they stumbled in giggling.

"Something you'd like to share with the class?" Professor Flitwick looked up sharply, as the girls stood to attention.

The rest of the class looked on with amusement.

Dominique couldn't help but giggle a little, and Lily clapped a hand over her mouth, whilst trying to stifle her own laughter, "No sir," she answered evenly, "Sorry we're late."

"Ten points from Gryffindor. Each." he returned icily.

They went to sit down in their seats, glaring daggers at Flitwick, as soon as his back was turned.

"Did you see his face!" Lola laughed as they came out of Charms later, "'Ten points from Gryffindor, each,'" she mimicked his voice.

"I know and Dom, I thought you were going to start giggling again!" Lily grinned with mirth.

Dominique blushed, "Sometimes when I start, I just can't stop!"

Lily looked towards Alice whose face had turned to stone, with a flicker of pain in her eyes.

"Ally?" she asked, and found her answer when she saw Albus and Scorpius walking with a certain Stacey McKenzie.

"Why I ought to," Lola growled balling up her fists.

"Save it," Alice said stonily and as Andrew Henderson walked around the corner she called out loudly, "Oy Andy! I'd love to go to Hogsmeade with you!"

Andrew looked shocked but this was soon replaced with a look of joy as he beamed at her and replied with, "Glad to hear it. I'll meet you in the great hall at about ten o'clock."

"Sounds great!" Alice smiled, as he turned to go back around the corner.

Alice smiled sweetly at an astonished looking Albus before grabbing Lily, Dominique and Lola, and darting around the corner, "OK, what did I just do?"

"Um, you agreed to go with Andy Henderson to Hogsmeade to make Albus jealous?" Lola replied bluntly.

Alice put her head in her hands, "Oh, that makes me a terrible person! It's not a very Gryffindor thing to do! Lily tell me your not mad!"

Lily laughed and smiled reassuringly at her, "Ally it's fine! Relax! The git had it coming to him! Maybe it'll be a bit of a wake up call! Perhaps I'll take a page out of your book."

Alice relaxed at Lily's approval.

"Did you see his face Ally?" Dominique asked excitedly, "He looked like he'd just had the greatest treasure stolen from him, right under his nose!"

"Oh no!" Lily exclaimed, putting her hand to her forehead dramatically, "Alice! I feel like you've just ripped my heart from my chest and dragged it across the floor!"

"Don't!" Alice begged, laughing all the same, "It makes me feel terrible!"

"Oh yeah, you look gutted!" Lola said sarcastically.

That night, they all met up at the Room of Requirement again. Albus refused to look at Alice, and when he did, his eyes gazed at her in a silent plea, full of longing. Lily almost wanted to vomit!

That night, Sam Bradshaw came in with James as well as some other boys from the quidditch team, like Henry Martins, Russell Jenkins, and Andrew Henderson.

Albus looked as though he wanted to kill the latter. Lily giggled into her hand, but stopped when she saw Scorpius looking at her sceptically from across the room. She shrugged and then began to talk to Dominique about Uncle Charlie coming back from Romania soon.

"How's my favourite flower?" James sauntered over with his friends.

"Oh Lola, whoever could he be talking about? Rose?" she teased innocently.

James grinned, "Not with the way she's been going on lately, nagging me about studying for N.E., I could kill her! It's like she thinks she's my mother!"

Lily smirked. Lily one, Rose nil.

James started to talk to Henry and Russell and Henry, and Lily drifted off into thought.

"So Lily," Sam asked, interrupting her thoughts.

"Oh, hi Sam," she smiled. She couldn't help it. He had one of those calming smiles that just made you smile back regardless. He was also quite muscular, of course not as muscular as a certain Slytherin she thought...Lily! She scolded herself.

"James is going hard on us in practice isn't he," he commented.

"Merlin yes! I came in aching all over the other night! It's as if he doesn't even recognize our defeat of Slytherin!" Lily exclaimed.

"Well, apparently Hufflepuff are on fire. Me and the others are going to watch their practice next week. You should come," he suggested.

"Why Mr Bradshaw, are you suggesting we spy on the team? How very Slytherin of you!" she teased.

"Oh, you've got me!" he laughed, "But don't we do that for every game?"

"Yeah s'pose. Hufflepuff do look good though." she pointed out.

"Hmm," he added pretending to be deep in thought, making Lily laugh loudly.

This attracted a lot of the rooms attention, including her brothers and a pair of stormy eyes that she longed to forget.

"Whoops, best be a bit quieter!" Lily blushed.

"Well it's not my fault I'm so funny!" Sam grinned.

This caused Lily to laugh again, causing James to narrow his eyes at her. She ignored him.

"Say Lily," Sam asked, suddenly looking nervous, "D'you want to come to Hogsmeade with me tomorrow?"

Lily deliberated. Had she been flirting with Sam? Who cares, she told herself, I like him. He was a perfectly nice boy, good sense of humour, and very cute, of course. But not as handsome as you brother's best friend, a traitorous voice in the back of her head told her. She dismissed the voice and answered, "I'd love to."

His face broke into a broad grin, and she couldn't stop herself from smiling back up at him.

"Well lets say we meet about ten-ish, outside by the lake?" he asked.

"Sounds perfect," she replied.

"Hey Sam, we've got to go, we've got patrols in ten minutes," Russell called.

"OK, be with you in a sec," he answered. "Bye Lily."

"Bye Sam, see you tomorrow," she answered.

As soon as Sam and Russell were out of the door, James pounced on her, "What the hell was that all about?"

"Oh please Louise, could you just relax!" Lily shouted at him.

James scowled at being addressed as a girl, "I just want to know what your doing getting all cosy with some boy you hardly know!"

"Actually I do, I'm on the quidditch team remember! And he comes over practically every Easter holiday!"

James scowled, "Not the same thing. Now what's going on!"

By now, their shouts had been heard by the rest of the room, who watched them curiously.

"If you must know, he asked me to go to Hogsmeade with him!"Lily yelled, "And do you know what, I said yes!"

The room was veiled with a deadly silence.

James visibly paled, "No way. Your too young!"

"I'm in fourth year! About the same age as you were when you had a girlfriend!"

"But it's differ-"

"Different? How? Because your a boy? Oh yes, big boy Potter is allowed because he's so special! Bit of a double standard don't you think!" she screamed.

Then, without further ado, she turned to Alice and asked, "So Alice, how did you get on with that Herbology essay? I thought it was all aright."

James looked on shocked, he had been effectively dismissed. Skilfully.

Alice looked hesitant, as the room was still listening, but then spoke up, "Yeah, dad was explaining to me about the growth of the mandrake during the holidays, so it was quite easy to pick up."

"What about you Lola?" Lily asked.

"Oh, haven't done it yet. I'll do it tomorrow.

The rest of the room seemed to get the message, and they started to ease back into their conversations again, awkwardly nonetheless.

When the girls went to left the Room of Requirement, then the real conversation started.

"Oh my Godric, did you hear that?"

"I don't think there was a person who didn't!"

"I think it was Sam Bradshaw who asked her out."

"Yeah, their on the quidditch team together."

"I heard it's been going on for months."

"Apparently he's liked her for ages!"

In the corner of the room, sat two Slytherin boys, both equally dumbstruck. One had messy black hair, just like his father and his brother, and the other with perfectly groomed, silky blonde hair.

"I can't believe it! She is too young!" Albus complained.

"Not really Al, but I don't think Sam is the man for the job," Scorpius replied, with a hint of animosity in his voice.

"What rustled your feathers?" Albus asked.

"Well she's like a sister to me too," Scorpius lied.

"S'pose. Anyway, there is no way I'm going to let her get away with anything tomorrow."

"How's that?"

"Well Scor, I think we have a Hogsmeade trip to go to."


	11. The Catastrophe of Madam Puddifoot's

(A/N: Really sorry about before; when I uploaded chapter 9 again instead of chapter 10! Thanks for people letting me know! It was really frustrating because I corrected it after you told me but it took ages to correct itself.

Also, someone asked about the term 'bloody' in chapter 6, it's just kind of like an British curse word, which Ron says a lot in the books. :)

Please review!)

Disclaimer: I do no own Harry Potter, or any of the characters in the book, JK Rowling does.

Chapter 11-The Catastrophe of Madam Puddifoot's

Lily woke up bright and early that morning, but instead of being in a glum mood like yesterday, she had a spring in her step, and despite the fact it wasn't Scorpius she was meeting; she was still quite excited. She quickly woke up Alice, Dominique and Lola. Or should she say, she woke up Dominique and Lola, and _tried _to wake up Alice. Damn, Lily thought, the girl just wouldn't get up. Herself, Lola and Dominique took it in turns to try and wake her up. They tried to shake her shoulders, but still, she wouldn't wake. It was like she was in some sort of trance.

Lola raised her hand to slap Alice.

"Don't!" Lily shrieked, "Lola what the hell are you doing?"

Lola shrugged, "Meh, it's what I do to Charles when he won't wake up."

"Oh and I bet he loves you for it!" Lily giggled, and Dominique joined her.

Lily tried to think back to what Kreacher usually did to her when she wouldn't wake up. It was like a light bulb turned on in her head. She dashed to the girls bathrooms and filled a bucket full of water, before running back to the dormitory in a hurry and pouring it promptly over Alice's head.

Alice immediately sprang up from the bed, her hair soaked to her forehead, her bed sopping with water and an overall face of shock.

"Why-why am I wet?" she asked puzzled.

"You wouldn't get up, so we had to resort to drastic measures!" Lily said smugly.

"Lily Luna Potter if it weren't for the fact my wand is in my cloak, I would hex you on the spot!" she scowled.

This just made the others laugh as Alice huffed, "I'm going to the showers."

"Fine. It's not like you need it though, I think Lily did the job well enough to last you for the next month!" Lola teased.

"Oh shove off Flint," Alice glared, but they could tell she wanted to laugh.

Lily stood by her trunk deliberating over what to wear. She decided on some prussian blue, slim fitting jeans, with a floral blouse she had bought from a muggle shop that summer. She paired the blouse with a navy blue blazer and wore some red pumps with a little bow, to set off her hair. She charmed her hair to make it curlier than usual, so that she had full, big ringlets. Then she applied some makeup, and some perfume she had got for her birthday from Victoire.

By the time she was done, Alice walked out of the shower, "If I weren't so pissed off with you right now, I would tell you that you look really pretty Lils."

"Aww thanks Ally. That towel on your head really suits you too! I think it's those fluffy slippers that really does the trick!" Lily teased.

Alice glowered at her before charming her hair dry, and straight. When she was finished Lily saw that she was wearing some skinny jeans like Lily, some Ugg boots, (she had been shopping in muggle London with Lily) a t-shirt with frilly capped sleeves and a light pink cardigan.

"Oh Alice, you really do look gorgeous," Lily smiled, "I wouldn't be surprised if Albus- cough cough-I mean Andrew can't take his eyes off you."

Alice laughed, "Thanks Lily. Also, thanks for waking me up, I probably wouldn't have otherwise."

"Your welcome. If Lola had had her way, she would have slapped you!"

This started off another round of pretend tantrums and giggles.

Eventually the four ventured outside of the dormitory.

"So Lola, Dominique," Lily enquired, "what will you be getting up to?"

"Um well I have a date with Lorcan Scamander," Dominique blushed.

"I wondered why you looked all dolled up!" Lily smirked. Indeed Dominique looked as pretty as a picture. Her hair was in bouncy ringlets as usual but she was wearing a silky, pale blue top that went down to her mid thigh, and had ruffles around the neckline. With it she wore some leggings and navy pumps.

"And you Lola? I remember you telling me you had a date with a Ravenclaw," Lily asked.

"Oh well, you won't know him," Lola answered uncomfortably.

Lily decided not to probe any further and said, "Oh well, I hope I shall in the future!"

As they made their way down the stairs, Dominique ran over to Lorcan.

Lily and Alice walked into the great hall and were surprised to see Sam and Andrew standing beside each other.

"Hey Lily," Sam smiled at her.

"Hi Sam," she blushed shyly.

Meanwhile, Alice and Andy greeted each other in the same way.

"I hope you girls don't mind but we thought we could make this a double date," Andrew asked.

"Fine by me," Alice answered.

"And me," Lily added. It would be better to have one of her best friends with her.

Sam held out his hand for Lily, and Lily took it with a smile. This would be one interesting day, she thought. 

"There they are Scor," Albus pointed from the Slytherin table, "Look at that smarmy git Henderson. Who the hell does he think he is?"

"I know," Scorpius grunted.

"And-Oh my Godric, now Lily's holding hands with Bradshaw. I should run him through!"

"He's what?"

"Oh wait, they're moving!" Albus exclaimed, and he dragged Scorpius by the arm out of the great hall, scurrying after them.

"Albus are you honestly suggesting that we spy on them?" Scorpius asked incredulously. Although, the idea was quite appealing to him...For amusement purposes only though. Of course.

"Why yes Scorpius, that's exactly what I'm suggesting!" Albus smirked.

They crept into the courtyard outside, and trailed behind the back of the crowds.

"Right Scor, if we just look like we're just going on a normal trip to Hogsmeade. Look nonchalant," Albus said whilst folding is arms and puffing out his chest, looking around the crowds.

"Albus that is not nonchalant!" Scorpius whispered, "I think Rose Weasley is more nonchalant than that!"

"Hey!" Albus exclaimed, swatting him on the shoulder.

They followed the crowds of people until they started to disperse and go off into the different realms of Hogsmeade.

"Where'd they go? Where'd they go?" Albus asked.

"Em..." Scorpius surveyed the area looking for someone with striking red hair..."Ah, I see them they're over there!"

"Where?" Albus exclaimed petulantly.

"There you halfwit!" Scorpius pointed again.

"I still don't see them," Albus sulked.

"Well they're just walking across the street and..." Scorpius followed them with his eyes, "Now I think they're going into Mad-holy Merlin! Al come and see this! The boys are taking them to Madam Puddifoots!"

Albus let out a hoot of laughter, "That is the most clichéd thing I have ever heard of! I remember the girls telling me they'd never go on a date there!"

Scorpius joined him in his laughter.

"Well come on lets go," Albus urged him on.

"Where?" Scorpius asked puzzled.

"Well Madam Puddifoots, someone's got to keep an eye on those little gits!"

"I thought we were just going to follow them to this point! There is no way we're going in there!" Scorpius protested.

"Hey we're protecting my sister's and Alice's honour!"

Scorpius laughed, "Have you heard yourself?"

"Well can you honestly say that you like the idea of them together?"

Scorpius ground his teeth together. There was one particular couple that he objected to. "Fine."

Albus punched his fist in the air, "Then lets go!"

"Don't make me regret this."

They walked over to the tea room, and walked through the door.

They were immediately greeted a by an older woman who was trying to lead them to a table, "My, my I didn't know you two were a couple!"

Albus and Scorpius stood puzzled for a moment before catching on and instantly jumping away from each other.

"Ugh God no! No offence mate, but just...ack!" Albus exclaimed, as quietly as possible so as not to draw any attention.

Scorpius made a gagging noise, "No, we're just friends, thank you."

They tried to lie low as they were led to a table in case Lily or Alice spotted them.

The lady gave them one last smile before saying, "You know boys, we do have plenty of gay couples that come in here, there's no need to be shy," and walked off.

"Oh why I ought to..." Albus growled, balling up his fists.

"I know." Scorpius said darkly, "Hey Al, just to avoid another situation like that, and because although Lily and Alice are sitting at the other end of the room, they could still possibly see us; we should probably try and hide ourselves."

"Yeah..." Albus agreed, thinking of a good way to hide, "I've got it!"

A minute later saw them crawling along the carpet and hiding behind a rose bush near the table where Lily, Sam, Alice and Andrew were sitting.

"Are you kidding?" Scorpius whispered frantically, "This is possibly the worst hiding place you could ever come up with!"

"Oh well I'm sorry! I don't see you coming up with any other suggestions! Besides, we had to make a quick dec-"

Scorpius clapped his hand over Albus' mouth and nodded towards Lily, who was looking around as if she had heard voices.

They made a silent agreement to listen to what was said,

"So are you interested in quidditch Alice?" a deep voice asked, it was Andrew.

"Idiot! I could have told him that!" Albus whispered, but he shut up as Scorpius gave him a dark look.

They listened for Alice's response, "Well, Lily's the seeker here, but I do like to watch and cheer on Gryffindor. You guys did great against Slytherin!"

"Suck up," Albus whispered grumpily.

Scorpius turned his eyes heavenward, was he going to shut up?

"Well I should take you out on my broom some time, give you a ride around the castle," Andrew said.

"That is so unfair, Alice would never let me take her out!" Albus whined.

But Scorpius wasn't paying attention to that couple, he was looking at Lily and Sam who were having their own conversation, in hushed whispers; Lily giggling every now and then. Scorpius scowled.

"Oh my Godric, now she's blushing and he's reaching for her hand, I think I should intervene-"

"Albus do you think for once in your life you could shut the hell up!" Scorpius whispered furiously.

"Ooh sorry mate," Albus whispered back sarcastically, with a glare.

There was a brief silence, as they peeked through the rose bush leaves. If one were to walk past, they would see a rose bush, with two faces peeping out of the middle.

"What the hell are they saying?" Scorpius whispered.

"Who?"

"Them," Scorpius answered, nodding towards Lily and Sam.

"Oh Lily!" Albus shook his head, "I'd almost forgotten about them."

Scorpius smirked, "Yeah I noticed."

Albus glared daggers at him.

"What a tosser, look, he's coming closer... He's whispering something in her ear, but is there any need to get that close? Oh and look she's giggling like he's whispering sweet nothings!"

"Calm down mate," Albus whispered looking perturbed.

Scorpius snapped his head back around to scowl at him, "Yeah like you were before!"

"Well what about you? You tell me to 'shut the hell up' and now I think I should return the favour!"

"Oh yeah? Well at least I have some balls!" Scorpius whispered back angrily.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Albus whispered petulantly.

"Well at least I don't flirt with a girl and not have the guts to ask her out, when we're clearly both in misery!"

They carried on in furious hushed whispers, little did they know that the scene before them; that they had been watching intently, had frozen in confusion. 

"Lily? What's that whispering? It sounds near, and I keep thinking I know that voice," Alice murmured to Lily.

Lily nodded and the four of them listened carefully. She had a few suspicions.

"Did you just shove me?" a voice whispered.

"I think I just did, yep. What'cha gonna do about it?" another voice challenged

"This," someone answered, and a rose bush beside them rustled violently.

"I think there's people behind there," Sam murmured.

Lily turned to look at the potted rose bush properly. There was definitely people behind there.

The four carried on listening, in case there were any give away to who was behind.

"There it is again!" Alice exclaimed.

"Oh so you think your all big and clever now?"

"Cleverer than you yeah!"

Then, the entire rose bush toppled over and a series of muffled "Ow!"s and "Crap!"s followed.

"What the hell?" Sam asked as there were clearly two bodies entangled with leaves and branches.

"Um..are you OK?" Alice asked uncertainly, as the whole room looked to see what the matter was.

"Look what you did now you daft idiot!" an eerily familiar voice snapped.

"Me? You punched me!"

Lily turned visibly pale, as it sunk in. She could recognize those voices anywhere. She looked at Alice, who seemed to have come to the same conclusion.

"Albus? Scorpius? What are you doing here?" Lily shrieked, as the two figure stood up and brushed themselves off.

One of them turned to face her, it was Albus, "Lily! No! I swear this isn't what it looks like!" he protested.

They had the attention of the whole room now.

She turned to look at Scorpius, and he just looked back at her, not saying a word. His eyes were misty and grey, looking into hers honestly.

"It is Lily, it is what it looks like, we were..."

"Spying on us?" Lily answered back, in shock.

Scorpius nodded and Albus just huffed and folded his arms.

Alice looked like she was going to cry, and Sam and Andrew looked increasingly uncomfortable.

A mixture of emotions came to Lily all at once. Anger, for Albus thinking he could control her and spy on her. Also, for thinking that he could flirt with Alice, not have the guts to ask her out, and then spy on her date. Frustration. Why was Scorpius there? What could he possibly have to object to?

"Why the hell would it be any of your business?" Lily shouted furiously.

"Why? Because your my sister Lily!" Albus replied in a raised voice.

Alice looked at him through glassy eyes, "What about me?"

Albus' expression softened, "Ally, you know I was only looking out for you. That git Henderson isn't good enough for you!"

"Hey!" Andrew shouted at him, "I am right here!"

"Then who _is_ good enough for me Albus?" Alice asked, ignoring Andrew.

"Well m- I mean, I-I don't exactly k-know. But not him!"

"What the hell? I'm better for her than you!" Andrew said angrily.

Albus let out a bitter laugh, "Yeah right, a self satisfied, Gryffindor do-gooder!"

The next bit happened in slow motion, Andrew brought back his fist and smashed it into Albus' jaw, making him fall to the floor, knocking over the table, cakes, cutlery and all. Albus looked fit to kill, and was just about to get up and punch him back, when Alice shouted,

"Wait!" They all turned to look at her, "Albus don't! "

Albus stopped.

"Is that what we are to you, 'Self satisfied, Gryffindor do-gooders?'"

"No Ally, wait!" he cried and chased after her as she ran out the door.

"Lily, I'm sorry this didn't work out, I think me and Andy should go," Sam murmured.

Lily nodded in a trance, as they both left.

Lily stood there with Scorpius staring at the mess on the floor.

"And you?" she hissed angrily, "What have you got to say for yourself?"

By this time, everyone in the tea room was unashamedly gawking at the scene unfolding.

Scorpius looked at the floor, "I'm sorry," was all that he said.

"Your sorry?" she laughed humourlessly, "You come in here with my idiot brother, completely embarrass me in front of the whole shop, knock over a rose bush, help my brother break my friends heart even more, and completely ruin the date, and all you have to say is sorry?"

He nodded wordlessly. Why wasn't he saying anything?

"Have you nothing to say? What possible reason could you have for coming?"

"Al wanted to."

"So you take orders from Al? You could have said no! I just don't get you?"

He finally reacted, as he snapped his head up angrily, "Well do you know what? I don't get you either! You yell at me a few days ago, for God knows what, so I don't even know how to reply. Then you avoid me, and then you say you don't get me? What is going through your head?"

Lily sighed. She may as well be honest, "Last summer, I thought things may have changed between us."

Scorpius looked at her confused.

Lily sighed again, did she have to spell it out? "I thought you might want to be more than friends! There I said it!"

Scorpius looked at her astonished.

Lily started to panic so she carried on talking, "You were always looking at me, and we were always laughing! I was so excited to come back to school, and see you after you left. And then, I come back and Rose is all over you! At first you just try to ignore her, but then you allow her to make advances on you and you just seem to forget all about me! It was like you'd forgotten everything between us-"

"Lily? Wait is-"

"Then when I ask you about it you have the audacity not to know what I'm talking about-"

"Lily will you just let me speak!"

"That's what upset me the most! It was like the idea of us had never even occurred-"

He interrupted her by covering her mouth with his own, crushing his lips to hers. It was indeed a very good way of silencing her. She stopped frozen and shocked for a moment, before her body responded, and she kissed him back eagerly. He held her face to him and made her relax by stroking her red locks of hair. She wrapped her arms around his neck and poured everything she had felt since...first year into the kiss, before releasing him.

He pulled back, and looked straight at her, searching her eyes for her reaction, his breath coming out in short puffs.

When she smiled, he smiled back, and she found her self beaming radiantly at him, as grinned, his smile reaching his eyes.

"I have been waiting so long to do that," he said.

She went to speak, but he covered her mouth with his hand and smirked, "Now it's my turn to speak. Shall we go somewhere, um a bit more..."

"Private?" Lily answered with a cheeky smile, as they finally looked around them at the dozens of couples watching. Some of the girls looked like they were getting emotional at the display of affection. Jeez, Lily thought, it's not a rom-com. Then again, she thought, this is Madam Puddifoots.

"Yes," Scorpius answered, and he looked at the mess of the fallen table and rose bush, "I'll pay for the damage," he said looking for the waitress.

As he took Lily by the hand to the till, and Lily felt little fireworks go off at his touch. As soon as he had paid, they walked outside and wandered out of the central part of the village, and into a clearing of trees. He sat them both down on a tree stump.

"Lily," he began, "Firstly, of course I felt the same as you last summer. How could I not? When you came flying down the stairs with Al that day...Then when we went back to school, Rose was always sitting with me and Albus, and I tried to ignore her attentions. But then, well she started getting a bit ...over the top, and it kind of freaked me out. When she asked me to tutor her, I tried to find a way out, but I've never really been good with dealing with girls. I didn't know what to say. I reasoned with myself that tutoring couldn't hurt, if she went to far, I would stop her. But don't think Lily, for one moment, that I felt anything for her, it was always you. Ever since I first came to stay at you house."

Lily blushed, and ducked her head trying not to cry, "I'm sorry."

He reached out and placed a finger under her chin, lifting it up, "For what?"

She sniffed, "For getting angry with you today. Well- for both times."

He laughed, "It's OK. I'm sorry I made you feel that way."

Lily tried to stop a tear escaping, but a single one, rolled down her cheek. He leant forward and kissed it away, "Don't cry Lily-flower."

She leant into him, as he wrapped his arms around her. She felt like she was home. She was broken out of her trance when a horrible thought struck her.

"What about Albus? James? My family? Your family?" she exclaimed.

Scorpius grimaced, "I know. Our families aren't exactly best friends and I'd bet Albus would have a heart attack if he knew we were going out."

"Perhaps," Lily started nervously, "We should keep it a secret for a while, and then we'll tell them in the Christmas holidays, when you come over? Well as secret as it can be after we've just kissed in Madam Puddifoot's, home to half of Hogwart's gossips."

He chuckled, "Yeah, I come over boxing day."

"We're at the burrow then, so everyone will be there." Lily answered, not knowing if that was a good thing or a bad thing.

Scorpius noticed this and said, "Don't worry, it'll all work out."

(A/N: Hope you enjoyed this chapter. I hope it wasn't confusing with all the speech.

Please review! :)


	12. Clandestine Kisses

(A/N: Thanks for all of the great reviews! In an earlier chapter I think I called the Ravenclaw girl Melanie and Melissa. It's the same person. Sorry about the confusion! Now that Lily and Scorpius are finally together, we're going to see some of the trials they'll face next. For example, how the family react when they discover them, etcetera. But that will be later. Please enjoy!)

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, or any of the characters in it, JK Rowling does.

Chapter 12- Clandestine Kisses

The next few days past in a haze for Lily, as Scorpius and her would meet up in secret. She strolled over to the Gryffindor table, ready to get some breakfast.

"Hey Alice," she greeted.

"Hi Lily," Alice smiled. But it didn't reach her eyes.

Lily knew that Alice and Albus had been distant after the disaster of Madam Puddifoot's-well depends which way you look at it, she thought with a smirk. Albus would look at Alice with a silent plea to at least say hello, but Alice would just avoid his gaze. Lily wondered what was wrong; Alice had got the reaction she wanted hadn't she? To say Albus wasn't happy about the date was an understatement.

"Alice, can I ask you something?" she asked hesitantly.

Alice nodded.

"Well, I know things have been awkward between you and Al recently, and I was just wondering, why are you so angry with him? I mean I thought you wanted to make him jealous. He went absolutely ballistic when Andrew punched him, and lets not forget he came to spy on the date!"

she explained.

"It's just..." Alice stumbled, "I see what you mean, but he said that we were self satisfied Gryffindor do-gooders and-"

"Correction: he said Andy was," Lily interjected.

"Yes, but...it's just I know it sounds silly but... even after I prompted him, asking who was good enough for me; I think he was about to say that _he_ was, and then he stopped! It just proved that even if he does like me, he still isn't mature enough to come to terms with it. All he could manage to say was that Andrew certainly wasn't. I felt angry because it seems just because he doesn't want me, he doesn't think anyone else can have me! It just proves he probably harbours a brotherly sort of protectiveness over me."

Lily sighed. She knew that Albus did care very deeply for Alice, but she didn't want to get Alice's hopes up, as there was no saying in whether her idiot brother would ever act on his feelings. She settled with putting a comforting arm on Alice's shoulder, "It'll work out soon enough. You two can't not speak forever."

At that moment, she saw Scorpius come strolling over. She tried to contain the happy grin on her face when she saw him, but to no avail. Scorpius returned her smile, as Albus trudged uncertainly behind him, eyes on the ground. Albus seemed to notice her smile, and a bemused expression crossed his face, as he couldn't see who she was smiling at. He looked at Scorpius, confused, and Lily wiped the smile off her face quickly.

"Hey Scorpius, Albus," she greeted brightly.

"Hey Lily," Scorpius answered.

"Hi Lils," Albus grumbled.

Lily saw Albus' gaze flicker to Alice and Alice desperately try and look at anywhere but him. Lily frowned. Merlin, what was it all coming to?

She looked at Scorpius meaningfully and nodded towards the door before saying, "Oh Merlin, I think I left my Transfiguration book in the Room of Requirement last night. I'll just go and get it," as she skipped off towards the doors.

She waited outside of the entrance for a few minutes, wondering what was taking him so long. Then, out of no where, a strong pair of arms wrapped around her waist from behind, and dragged her off around the corner as she shrieked with laughter, and her captor chuckled and whispered, "Shh, you'll give us away Lily-flower."

She turned around in his arms and looked into his brilliant misty eyes, looking intently into hers. Without saying a word, she reached her hand up and stroked his cheek with the back of her hand until she moved it up to his forehead. She heard his quick intake of breath and his eyes closed as her hand drifted into his hair, playing with his platinum locks. Then, she reached up and kissed him softly on the mouth, and he returned her kiss tenderly, as he stroked her sides tentatively and rested his hands on her waist. As their kiss became more passionate, her hands became entwined with the hair at the nape of his neck and his tongue caressed the opening of her lips, begging for entrance. She sighed into the kiss as she allowed him entrance.

When they broke apart, he held her face in his hands, and held her close to him.

"I'll miss you in lessons today," she sulked.

He chuckled, "Lily-flower you'll see me afterwards."

She frowned, "Will you not miss me?"

He smiled at her adorable pout, "Of course I will Lily, I'm just trying to remember that I will see you soon after."

She seemed to find this response pleasing as her face broke into a smile, and she rested her head on her chest.

They were broken out of their moment together as Albus' voice shouted from around the corner. Lily's face froze in panic, she quickly released Scorpius, but he gathered her up to him and gave her one last kiss on her temple, before whispering, "I'll see you later Lily-flower."

She nodded as he gave her one last wave and emerged from around the corner. When Lily walked out of their hiding place she found Alice waiting for her pointedly, arms crossed and foot tapping the floor.

"Hey Alice," Lily mumbled nervously.

Alice ignored the greeting and instead asked, "So Lily, what happened after we all left you and Scorpius at Madam Puddifoot's?"

Lily trembled and blushed, "Me and Scorpius? O-Oh well, I-I guess he must have... s-slipped out or gone to the bathroom...because I left without him."

Alice gave her a knowing look, "You sure?"

Lily scratched her neck, suddenly finding the inscription near the great hall entrance interesting, "Erm, yep."

"Lily," Alice pleaded.

Damn, Lily thought, she really knows how to pull at the heart strings. She exhaled slowly and cursed her friend's intuition, "Fine. Something happened."

Alice squealed and bounced on the spot, "Ooh, what happened?"

"Well, I started ask him why the hell he had come to spy on us. I mean what reason could he have? Then, well...Remember that fight we had ages ago?"

Alice nodded.

"Well I finally revealed why I was so mad then. I started to ask him if that summer had meant anything to him or if he was just leading me on, and I kinda shouted at him about Rose, and went off on a tangent and he kept trying to interrupt but I wouldn't let him. So he finally cut me off...with a kiss."

"Ohh!" Alice cried and smiled as she reached over to hug Lily. Lily felt guilty as she didn't want to rub Alice's face in the fact that she had found happiness, but this good news seemed to be what Alice needed.

"I know, and now we're seeing each other secretly. We're going to tell my family in the holidays."

Alice's smile broke, "And when were you going to tell me?"

Lily groaned, "I'm really sorry Ally, I would have told you before then, I would have! I just...was coming to terms with it myself."

Alice smiled, "Oh alright then. But one condition."

"What?"

"We have to tell Lola and Dom."

"OK. I guess I'll ask Scorpius tonight. Don't tell them before though." Lily warned.

"My lips are sealed," Alice demonstrated, throwing away the key making Lily giggle.

Suddenly Alice's eyed grew wide, "Lily, you do realise you shared a passionate exchange in front of an audience in Madam Puddifoots? Home to all of Hogwart's most notorious gossips?"

Lily grimaced, "I know, I guess there's a chance it'll could come out before the holidays."

"A chance? Lily your screwed!" Alice panicked.

"Gee, thanks. I wonder why I didn't tell you this earlier?" Lily retorted sarcastically.

"I'm sorry Lily," she apologized, "I'm just warning you."

"I know. And I would have told you. Soon. Anyway, no-one normally believes the gossip; why would they now?" Lily added.

"Yeah s'pose. But you know how irrational Albus is."

"I know. I was smiling at Scorpius this morning, and he kind of looked at us all confused." Lily answered.

Alice patted her on the shoulder, "There, there Lily-pad, it'll work out."

Indeed Alice was right, as whilst Lily walked down the corridors to Transfiguration, she could hear the crowds of gossips whispering, and pointing at her. She kept her chin up the whole way whilst silently cursing Merlin.

"_Oh yes, I heard it's been gong on for years!"_

"_They haven't told the family yet!"_

"_I for one want to be there when they do find out..."_

"_Apparently they've been secretly engaged."_

"_An arranged marriage I think."_

"_It's all a set up to make the Malfoys look good for being on the wrong side."_

"_I've heard she's pregnant!"_

"_A modern Romeo and Juliet."_

As soon as Lily reached Transfiguration, she was glad to be there, as it seemed that she was the talk of the school. She placed her head on the desk and tried to ignore the panic rising inside of her. What if Albus found out? Godric, what would her parents say? Her grandmother? Shit. Shit. Shit. She visibly paled, when some of the gossips filed into class. She comforted herself with the fact that no-one would believe them, and the secret was only being passed around gossips. For the moment.

Dominique came bouncing through, and Lily relief smother her panic, as it appeared Dom had no idea. Good, she thought, that means Albus probably won't know. Probably.

"Hey Dom," she tried to sound happy.

"Hey Lily. How's your day been?"

"Not so good; I feel sick. You?"

"Oh, same old, same old. You should go and see Madam Pomfrey."

Lily shook her head and tried to change the subject, "So Dom, Alice tells me you have the hots for Charlie Flint!"

Dominique giggled, "Maybe."

This finally brought a smile to Lily's face, but they were silence as the lesson began.

"Can any body come up here and do the levitation spell?" Professor Kilgour asked.

Someone put their hand up and Lily tried to concentrate on that rather than the panic that started to well up again when she saw people whispering and looking at her again.

She tried to swallow the bile in her throat, as her stomach churned.

"Miss Potter, are you quite alright?" Professor Kilgour asked with her motherly smile.

"Yes, quite, I-" but she was stopped, when she felt herself gag, and she covered her mouth, to stop herself from being sick.

"Miss Weasley, take Miss Potter to the hospital wing please. It appears she's going to be sick."

Thank you captain obvious, Lilt thought.

Dominique nodded, and took Lily by the arm, guiding her as she staggered along the corridor.

"Come on Lils," she murmured comfortingly.

Lily relaxed at Dominique's words, she always reminded her of her Aunt Fleur, and her own mother, with her nurturing ways.

"We're almost there."

Lily felt like she was going to be sick any second then, and Dominique must have noticed, as she guided her a bit faster.

Once they arrived, Madam Pomfrey gave her a bed, and brought her a bucket, a potion to stop the sickness, a potion to stop her smelling of sick and a glass of water. Lily smiled gratefully, as the woman handed them over.

Lily was sick into the bucket, and it was twenty minutes until she relaxed, and knew it was over.

"Are you alright there now deary?" she asked.

"Yes, much better thanks," Lily smiled as best as she could.

"Good girl. Miss Weasley, you should run back along to your lesson now," Madam Pomfrey addressed Dominique.

"Bye Lils," Dominique smiled.

"Thanks Dom," Lily said back before the girl went back to her lesson.

"Shall I get off to my lesson soon?" Lily asked. She'd only been sick.

"I'd just like to keep you in for an hour or two, because I don't think your stomach's right. I think this was brought on by nerves, and I think if you are exposed to it again, you may find yourself back here."

Lily nodded, before dozing off into a light sleep. She did feel oddly tired. She stirred when she heard footsteps marching up to the bed. She opened her eyes to see Scorpius.

"Oh Lily! What happened?" he asked, sitting on the side of the bed, stroking her face tenderly.

"I was just sick. That's all. Madam Pomfrey decided to keep me in for a bit longer, because she thought I may be sick again."

"How long were you feeling this way?" he asked, still stroking her forehead.

"It just kind of...came on," Lily said agitatedly, whilst fiddling with the bed sheet.

"Lily," Scorpius coaxed.

"Lily," he said again, lifting her chin up to look at him in the eye, "What aren't you telling me?"

"Well...It's just... Oh Godric Scorpius, I was walking down the corridor this morning and there were loads of people whispering and looking at me. They were gossiping about us. It seems like there really was not much point in keeping us a secret after we'd just kissed in Madam Puddifoot's. They were still doing it in lessons, and I just started freaking out because it's only a matter of time before our families find out." she said frantically.

Scorpius looked shocked, but he soothed Lily's fears by saying, "Well we're going to tell them soon anyway. What were they saying?"

"Merlin, all manner of things. That I was pregnant, we were secretly engaged! Hell, they even had the audacity to say we were going out to make your family look good!"

Scorpius' eyebrows rose at this, and he looked enraged, "Why I should run them through. They can't just leave it alone can they? I'm with you because _I_ want to! Because _we_ want to!"

Lily rubbed a comforting arm on his shoulder, and tried to calm him as she started to tear up, "I know. What if Al or James finds out? Oh God Scorpius, what do we do?"

He wiped away her tears with his other hand, "Deny it, for now. Just act completely surprised. If Al asks, just look like you've never heard. No-one usually believes the gossips."

Lily nodded, "The only other thing is that Alice knows."

Scorpius didn't look surprised, "I know. After I left you this morning, she kept giving me these looks, and she looked like she was going to corner you when you came out. She looked like a woman possessed. I think we've upset her by not telling her."

"I know, you're right. Now she wants to tell Dom and Lola about it."

"It's probably for the best. It would be nice to have some honesty. It means we don't have to hide in front of them. At least there are some people that aren't going to run to your brothers."

Lily nodded in agreement.

"Now no more tears Lily-flower," he said as he kissed her temple, before placing a soft kiss on her lips.

When Lily told Lola and Alice later that night they were laughing and cheering, Dominique giving one of her signature squeals.

"I can't believe it! Well actually I can!" Lola laughed.

After the two settled down, Alice said sarcastically, "So Loles, you know abut Lily and Scorpius, you know I'm just _pining_ for Albus and we all know about Dominique fancies your brother; what about you?"

"Yes Lola, who was that Ravenclaw you went out with the other week?" Lily added, giggling.

The three cornered her as Lola's eyes widened.

"Come on Lola!" Dominique pouted.

Lola looked like a rabbit caught in the headlights, "It...it was...Henry Martins."

The girls gasped dramatically in shock, smiles on their faces.

"My brother's friend? As in fellow beater? Ooh, did you to get it on during the quidditch game?" Lily teased.

Lola was blushing bright red, but cracked a smile at Lily's playfulness, "Absolutely not Lily-pad!"

"So how did it go?" Dominique asked.

"What?" Lola asked confused.

"The date."

Here Lola grimaced, "Hmm. Not so good. We couldn't think of anything to talk about and there was always awkward silences. I don't think I like him that way. We decided not to go out again."

Lily patted her friend's shoulder, "Aww, I'm sorry Loles."

"Yeah, me too." Dominique gave her a hug.

Alice and Lily joined her and Lola laughed at their bear hugs.

"It's ok guys. I don't think I'm up for a boyfriend at the moment." she said.

"Ooh, we're supposed to meet Scor, Al, your brother and the rest of them soon!" Lily shrieked.

In a flurry, the girls grabbed their cloaks, and ventured to the Room of Requirement.

Just before they were about to enter, Lily felt a pair of hands cover her eyes, and a voice close to her neck whisper, "Guess who?"

At this, the other girls saw their cue to leave.

Lily shuddered at the feel of his breath on her neck. "Hmm...Sam maybe?" she asked playfully.

"Wrong Lily-flower." a voice answered.

"Unless...no it couldn't be...Scorpius?" she teased.

"You wound me Lily," he answered back just as teasingly, "Or maybe I got the wrong girl?"

At this turned around and put her hands on her hips, "I think not."

He chuckled, and gathered her back to him, his head resting in her hair. She laid her head on his chest, taking in his scent. She had known it was him the moment he covered her eyes.

"How are you feeling?" he asked, searching her eyes.

"Fine, now," she smiled.

At this, he leant forward and kissed her on her forehead, then her nose, before on each of her cheeks and finally on her lips. She kissed him back tentatively, before feeling him coax her mouth open. At this, she locked her hands around his neck. His kisses grew desperate as his tongue entered her mouth. He showered her jaw with kisses, and trailed them down her neck, before kissing her pulse point. When he lifted his head, she blushed furiously.

He chuckled at her blush, "I love how you blush."

She blushed even more then.

This made him laugh even more, "It's adorable."

She smiled at this, and finally looked up.

"We should go in," she whispered.

"I know," but neither made any move.

Realising that it was going to look suspicious if they were both late, especially with current rumours, Lily reached up and gave him a quick kiss on the cheek, before entering the Room of Requirement.

Alice raised her eyebrows when she saw her but Lily just shrugged.

Shortly afterwards, Scorpius entered.

Albus came over to Lily, and she was delighted to see that he hadn't punched Scorpius, and didn't look angry at her. That means he doesn't know, Lily thought happily.

"Hey Al," she greeted him brightly.

"Hey Lils," he smiled, but his smile faltered when he saw Alice looking at him. But instead of looking away shyly, he stared right back at her, daring her to look away. Lily felt like she was imposing, but the spell was broken, when Alice-with already a light blush gracing her cheeks-broke her gaze and looked to the floor.

"I think I'm going to see where Dominique got to," she said to Lily quietly, and walked off.

Dominque was chatting with her brother, who was in a group with James. Lily was surprised to see most of the clan had made it that night.

"When is she going to let me in!" Albus asked angrily.

"Albus...you've got to give her time," Lily soothed.

"I'm done with giving her time!" he threw his hands up in the air, "I've told her I'm sorry, I just don't see what the big deal is!"

Lily saw Alice look over anxiously and see Albus getting frustrated. She must have realised it was about her.

Lily agreed with Albus in some ways, Alice couldn't take this out on him, by not speaking to him. He deserved an explanation.

She decided to break the best friend code and grabbed him by the collar, before dragging him around the corner.

"Ow! What th-"

"Shh," she whispered frantically to Albus, "OK, I'm breaking the best friend code here, but I can't stand around to see you two suffer. On this occasion only, will I do it. Do not breathe a word of this to anyone! Swear!" she shook his collar.

"Ow, fine I swear!" he said holding up his hands.

"Alice likes you." Lily announced.

"Well of course she-" Albus' eyes grew as wide as saucers as he realised what she had said. His face broke into a stupid grin, "She does?"

"Yes," Lily whispered shortly, "You can't tell anyone."

Albus' face grew serious, "I know Lils, I won't. Don't worry. What should I do?"

"I say you sweep her off her feet. She thinks your not mature enough to handle it. At Madam Puddifoot's she thought you were going to admit it but you didn't. She thinks that you don't want her but you don't want anyone else to have her." Lily replied.

Albus scowled, "Damn straight can no-one else have her," then he smiled, "But as for sweeping her off her feet...I might have an idea about that..."

(A/N: Please review! :))


	13. Close Encounters

(A/N: Sorry it's been longer than normal; I've had loads of exams. Hopefully I'll be uploading a bit quicker now. Someone asked if I could include a bit more of Lily/James. I will be fazing it in, as I want to finish up with Alice and Albus first, so there's not too much going on. But don't worry, I have someone picked out for James...Was that too much of a give away?

Please, please review!)

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, or any of the characters in it, JK Rowling does.

Chapter 13-Close Encounters

It had been two weeks since Lily had talked with Albus, and he still hadn't done anything. Every time she asked him what he was planning he would smirk and shake his head secretively. Lily would sigh; Merlin, it better be good.

On the contrary, she had been much distracted from his lack of action, as herself and Scorpius seemed to grow closer. They would meet most nights in the Astronomy Tower, , or talk about completely random things.

"Scor?" she asked one time whilst she sat on the cool ground her head resting on Scorpius' shoulder, his hand rubbing soothing circles on her side. He seemed to be doing it absent mindedly, but Lily was mesmerized by the gentle movement.

"Lily?" He asked, as he stared out at the dark night.

"What are we going to do?" she asked timidly, biting her lip.

He turned his gaze away from outside, to look at her, waiting for her to continue.

"A-about our families?"

He gave her a soft smile, and stroked her cheek, "How many times have I said not to worry?"

She dropped her eyes to the floor, "I know, I just..."

"Look at me Lily," he said.

She looked up with wide, hesitant eyes.

"Don't worry. Whatever their reaction, they will come around. Why don't we tell them in the holidays, when I come to yours? We'll do it together."

Lily finally cracked a smile, "Thanks Scor."

"Any time Lily-flower," he said with his favourite pet name for her, "Now, where were we before?" he added with a teasing glint to his grey eyes.

Lily blushed and retorted, "I already told you I'm not telling you why!"

"Why ever not?" Scorpius asked, nuzzling her hair.

"Um...Because it's embarassing!" she answered indignantly.

"Pwetty pwease Lily-flower," he pouted.

He widened his eyes, and went for the full baby face look, that he knew Lily couldn't resist.

"No." she said finally.

"Well I'm sorry to hear that," he grinned and began to tickle her sides mercilessly.

"Scor! No! This isn't f-You can't! You always do thi-" she shrieked, as she laughed hysterically. She heard Scorpius chuckle at her cries of mercy.

"O-Ok! Ok!" she cried, throwing her hands up.

He stopped tickling her and looked at her expectantly.

"Well... I...I mean..."

"Come on Lily. Just answer the question. Why were you so embarrassed? Why did you refuse to go swimming that day in the pond?" he asked.

They had been drilling each other with questions for the past hour. Lily now knew that Scorpius was scared of his grandfather and occasionally hid his wand just to piss him off, hated chocolate frogs, (why I ask you?) spoke French, found divination abysmal, (who didn't) supported the Chudley Cannons, had a soft spot for red heads, (with which Lily replied that she should hope so) and yes he was a mummy's boy. Like father like son. He in turn had found out that Lily loved the rain, her favourite place in the world after The Burrow, was Diagon Alley, she had a thing for Slytherin bad boys, (with which Scorpius replied that he should hope so) she loved potions, family was the most important thing to her, and she was scared of the dark.

"Lily... Just tell me."

"Well-It's just-I had a huge crush on you! I always had, pretty much from the word go," she blushed wildly.

Scorpius stopped suddenly, and snapped his head around to look at her, astonished, "You did?" he asked, his eyes turning a dark, stony grey, his expression serious.

Lily couldn't look away from him when he looked at her with that intensity. She couldn't if she tried. She didn't want to.

She nodded wordlessly.

In one swift moment, Scorpius took her face in his hands and kissed her hard, his lips fierce and rough against hers, as he tangled his fingers in her magnificent red hair.

She reached up and locked her arms around his neck, massaging the hairs at the base. She felt a sudden need to be closer to him as his fingers started to leave a burning trail down her sides, making her tingle. They had never kissed like this before. Lily couldn't believe the sudden surge of confidence that she felt as she moved closer to sit on his lap, her lips still attached to his. He was startled at first but quickly recovered.

When he finally broke off they were both panting and he said between breaths, "I liked you too."

Lily's heart swelled.

"I didn't know how Al would react so I tried to keep a distance. But it stayed with me, ever since I met you."

…...

Lily was greeted in the lunch hall the next day by James.

"Hey lil' sis'," James grinned, whilst shovelling down a breakfast big enough for four people.

"Eww James," Lily's nose wrinkled, "The food's not going anywhere."

"Ahh Lily," he lifted up his fork and spoke between mouthfuls, "You don't know that."

Lily shook her head, as she took a seat.

"Seen Albus recently?" Hugo asked from behind a book.

"Nah," Lily answered. Yeah where was he? They needed to have a chat.

"Hey Jamesie," a blonde cooed in his ear, sneaking up behind him.

"Hey Carrie." he answered, unfazed by her attention as he continued to eat.

Lily smirked in amusement, what a dunce. How oblivious could a boy be?

_Carrie's_ smile faltered but she soon tried the new tactic of sitting down beside him, so close she was almost on his lap.

But still, James ate, "Hey Hughie, you coming along to the Room of Requirement tonight?"

"Yeah I guess so," Hugo answered smirking, eyes full of mirth, as James completely ignored Carrie.

She got out her mirror and started to apply some lipgloss, glancing at him to see if he was looking.

"Good, good. We can't have you bailing on us!" James answered Hugo.

Carrie's patience wavered, as she snapped her compact shut.

"So...When's your next quidditch match?" she asked, batting her eyelashes.

"Em...Next week? Right Hugo? Say Hufflepuff are on top form. Do you think we should check out the competition?" James asked Hugo.

Lily caught Hugo's eye, who was about to burst with laughter, and Lily had to stifle a giggle behind her hand.

"Well, I'm sure they're no competition for you!" she pointed a manicured nail at him, flashing him a dazzling smile.

"Meh," James waved her off, "We've got a good team," and he tucked into a new round of sausages.

Carrie had had enough. She huffed, picked up her bag and flounced off, with a pout.

When she was gone, Lily and Hugo burst into laughter.

"Wa sit somfing I shed?" James asked, whilst chewing on his scrambled eggs.

This only made them laugh more.

"You are an absolute idiot!" Lily laughed.

"What?" he asked.

"She was totally coming onto you!" Hugo grinned.

"Huh? Meh," James answered, as he continued to eat.

Lily sighed. He really was a class A twit. It was no secret half of Hogwarts girls fantasized about the handsome Gryffindor quidditch captain and Head boy. Even when he ate like a pig..

"Twit," she muttered, shaking her head.

…...

Albus was walking out of Care of Magical Creatures, when a hand shot out and grabbed his sleeve, pulling him around the corner.

"Aarg-" he was cut off by a hand covering his mouth.

"Don't. Make. A. Sound." Lily commanded.

"Lily?" he asked bemused.

" I said quiet!" she hissed.

When the crowds had finally cleared Albus spoke up, "What the hell was that for?"

"I want to know where mission: sweep Alice off her feet, has gone?"

Albus broke out into a smug smile, "Already covered."

Lily raised a brow, "Really? Do share."

He shook his head with a smirk, "You'll just have to wait and watch for tomorrow morning and let the magic unfold."

Cocky git, Lily thought.

"We'll see," she said shortly, before turning on her heels and stalking off down the corridor.

So the next morning, Lily sat down next to Alice, Dominique and Lola, waiting for the magic to unfold. She felt slightly apprehensive. Albus wasn't dumb, but he wasn't going to do anything embarrassing was he? She was mostly just excited, anticipating his surprise. Her gaze would flicker over to the table every now and then to see if he made any movement, but he was sitting laughing at something Scorpius had said.

Ah...Scorpius. Concentrate Lily!

"You OK Lily?" Alice asked Lily, "You keep looking at the Slytherin table every few seconds."

Lily plastered on a smile, "I'm fine don't worry Ally."

"Sure something hasn't happened between you and Scorpy?" Alice teased.

"Ooh what's this? Gossip?" Lola leaned into the conversation, Dominique alongside her.

"Now look what you've done! Nothing is happening! Me and Scorpius are not fighting!" Lily said indignantly.

"You and Scorpius are fighting?" Dominique asked.

"No I-"

They were interrupted by a small blonde boy, no older than a second year, "Ahem...Alice Longbottom?"

Alice turned her head, "Yes?"

"Erm, these are for you," he answered nervously, handing her a box of Honeydukes best chocolates.

"Thankyou. Are they from you?" Alice smiled kindly.

"No, they're from your secret admirer," he replied before walking away.

Indeed, when Alice looked at the tag, it said, _T__o Alice, from your Secret Admirer_.

Lily wanted to smack Albus' head. He said he was going to sweep her off her feet, not just buy her a box of chocolates! It was too cliched, too boring.

"Who do you think they're from?" Alice asked them.

"No idea," Dominique answered.

Lola shook her head.

"Lily?" Alice asked.

"Haven't the foggiest Ally," Lily lied.

Just then, a tall, blonde, boy, Ewan McLaggen strode past, flashing Alice a smile on the way.

"Do you think that it's from him?" Alice asked excitedly.

Lily started to panic. Oh Godric Albus, you've gone and done it this time, "No, no Alice. I mean, he's a total ladies man."

"Yeah s'pose. But we are partners on this Charms assignment at the moment." Alice wondered.

"Well all I'm saying, is keep your eyes open. You can't be sure," Lily answered frantically.

"You alright Lily?" Alice asked confused.

"Yeah fine," she lied again.

Just then, the man himself, Ewan McLaggen strolled up to Alice, "Hey Alice, did you get that thing I sent you?"

Alice sent wide eyed looks to the others.

No, no, no this can't be happening, Lily thought.

"Um, yeah, I think," Alice blushed shyly.

"That's good," he said with a smile before walking off.

"Oh my God, do you think they are from him?" Alice asked.

"There's a big chance they are," Lola replied.

Oh God, oh God, Lily thought. Albus! "Well you can't be too sure, don't make your mind up just yet," she tried to salvage the situation.

She saw Albus and Scorpius get up from their table and walk out of the hall, and got up, "I just have to go and pick up a book from the library."

The others nodded, giving her odd looks. Was she really that bad an actor?

She marched into the hall, "Oy!" she shouted, making the two boys turn around, "You!" she pointed to Albus, "Here!"

Albus strolled up, with a smug smile, "What is it sis'? How did my little surprise go? Is she...successfully swept off her feet?"

"No!" she shouted, smacking him on the arm.

"No?" he asked puzzled, "But it was brilliant! I got her favourite chocolates!"

"You idiot, any monkey could have done it. Everyone knows which sort she likes! I mean anonymous chocolates? Think of the disasters that could bring about! Like erm..." she paused, sarcastically pretending to think, "...like what just happened now! She thinks they're from Ewan McLaggen, just because he walked by, flashed her a smile, and asked her if she got something he sent her! It was probably just something for their classwork!"

"What!" Albus fumed, steam practically coming out of his ears, "I should run him through!"

"You'll do no such thing!" she ordered "But you're going to have to fix this Albus. Fast," she added, before storming down the corridor, leaving Albus with his thoughts.

She felt perhaps she had been a bit too hard on him, but Merlin! Was it so hard? Of course he was acting so smug about nothing, he's a typical boy. Clueless. Lily rolled her eyes.

They were all set to meet up in the Room of Requirement. She thought back, to how they first started to meet there. It was because they were in two different houses, and if the Gryffindors lay one toe inside the Slytherin common room, they would be hexed on the spot and vice versa.

As soon as she entered, she felt the familiar buzz of chatter and conversation, as the room was divided into several groups. There was Rose and her little group, James and his cronies, the Albus and Scorpius and their Slytherin friends, Lola, Alice and Dominique and the rest of the family.

Lily walked over to Lola, Dominique and Alice, whilst catching Scorpius' eye from across the room and smiling shyly. He returned her smile with a dazzling one of his own, that made his eyes light up. She felt herself tingle with happiness. When he looked at her like that, she thought she would melt.

She suddenly concentrated on the task at hand. Go and find the girls and make sure that Alice hadn't jumped to any conclusions about Ewan.

"Hey Lily," Dominique said brightly, before smiling coyly, "Don't think that we didn't notice that look you two love birds just shared!"

"Shh!" Lily giggled, as the others joined in. She cleared her throat and became nervous, "And...er Alice, done anything about those chocolates?"

Alice sighed, "Well, I think you're right Lily, I shouldn't jump to any conclusions. I'll just wait until said person reveals them self."

Lily breathed an inner sigh of relief. Phew, Albus hadn't screwed up.

"Mind you, it doesn't mean we can't have a damn good try at finding out who it is. I think it's Ewan," Lola offered.

Well, not entirely, Lily thought.

"I still...I mean..I- I still like Albus," Alice murmured, looking at her hands, whilst she fiddled with them in her lap.

"Don't worry Ally. I'm sure he's going to make a move soon," Lily reassured, putting a comforting arm around her friend.

"Hey Lola," Louis called, as he came over with James, Henry and Russell.

"Hey Louis," Lola smiled shyly, a tell tale blush rising to her cheeks.

Lily smirked. Well, well, well.

"How's it going?" he asked nervously.

Oh good Godric Louis, Lily thought. That is the crappiest question to ask a girl that you are blatantly trying to flirt with.

"Hi Louis! I'm fine, yeah...You? Oh that's great, uhuh, brilliant, well nice seeing yo-"

Lily started but was cut off from her sarcastic tirade by Louis, "OK, OK, just seeing how Lola was," he glowered, as she raised an eyebrow challenging her.

Lola blushed redder at the added attention. I wonder if she feels the same way, Lily wondered. Mind you, she does look a tad uncomfortable, she thought.

"Hi James," Lily greeted her brother with a smile, something seemed off with him.

"Hey Lils," he smiled. But there was still something up. Lily knew it. His eyes weren't alight with the usual mischief and he looked troubled.

"Tell me your troubles," she said.

He chuckled, "Lily-pad, I'm not troubled. I _get_ into trouble."

Lily laughed at this. Perhaps he was OK.

"What's so funny?" Albus asked as he and Scorpius came over.

Lily smiled at Scorpius, but quickly made her face neutral when Albus gave her a funny look. Jeez, she thought, he is getting too observant.

"Oh nothin' much," James answered jovially.

"Hey Lily," Scorpius greeted, as he sat beside her.

She tried to quell the sudden butterflies that arose in her stomach, as she felt him place his hand, discretely on top of hers. She felt a sudden rush of warmth, as the gesture told her everything she needed to know. Even though they were still a secret, they were still together. He was still here.

She squeezed his hand, "Hey Scorp."

"How's your day been?" he asked, as Albus and James started to chat.

"Oh OK. I got a Potions essay yesterday, which I had to start today. It's so long, I feel I could die," she exaggerated, throwing back her head, so that her hair splayed out onto his shoulder.

He twirled a strand whilst chuckling at her petulance, "I'm sure I can help."

"Oh yes, Mr Perfect has always been brilliant at Potions," she jested.

He laughed at this, "I'm not perfect."

At this, Lily looked up at him, staring straight into his eyes, telling him silently, that she disagreed.

They suddenly became aware of the pause in James and Albus' conversation, and turned to the two boys.

They were both staring at the close contact between Lily and Scorpius. James looked confused but Albus...Albus was the scariest. He looked suspicious.

Lily and Scorpius immediately jumped away from each other, as if the others was on fire; Scorpius coughing awkwardly, and Lily looking to pick up a conversation with Alice.

"Scorpius was just telling me about his Potions," Lily explained in a flurry.

A mixture of relief and understanding washed over the two brother's faces.

"I was gonna say, I wouldn't wanna sit that close to Lily, she smells fowl," James joked, "Secondly, I'd hex your balls off," he finished on a more serious note, before cracking a smile, "Just kidding."

And just like that, the subject was dropped. Phew, Lily thought. That was a close call.

"Hey Alice, will you be at the Slytherin game before the holidays?" Lily asked.

"Yeah, guess so. But I hope we won't be waving the Slytherin colours!" Alice joked.

Albus laughed with her, and when she realised, she stopped, frozen; staring at him in fear.

Lily watched as Alice cleared her throat, and looked away, as Albus looked at her with something akin to defeat.

Godric Albus, she thought, fix this.

…...

Lily was on her way to Potions, when she remembered that Scorpius would be coming the same way that morning. She quickly hid by the broom cupboard, waiting to see the top of his platinum blonde head. When she finally saw him, she reached out, and grabbed his arm, pulling him towards her, and into the broom cupboard.

"Hey Lily," he smirked, "You almost gave me a heart attack!"

She giggled. Jeez, she thought, since when do I giggle. But she didn't care, "Aww, sorry."

"I forgive you," he whispered, before closing the gap between them and kissing her tenderly. She pushed herself as close to him as possible, revelling in the feel of his strong arms. They knocked over a few boxes as he pressed her against the wall, and the storage tumbled to the ground with a crash. They broke off the kiss to see what it was, and Lily giggled at the mess.

She could feel the rumble of laughter from his chest before he quieted her and said, "I love your laugh."

She blushed before kissing him back but they were soon interrupted by the door being thrown open.

They leapt apart, and Scorpius pulled Lily into his side, putting a finger over his lips, signalling her to be quiet. Despite the panic of the situation, Lily enjoyed the feel of being close to him. She could hear the sound of their breathing, as she tried to be silent.

"Oh bloody hell! Students! Who the devil do they think they are making this mess," grumbled a miserable voice. Argus Filch.

Whoops. Lily had to stifle her laughter at his irate tone.

"I'll have to come back and tidy it all over again! They don't understand what a tiring job it is!" he growled before leaving the cupboard and slamming the door behind him.

Lily collapsed into laughter against the wall, as did Scorpius, at the old man's outburst. They were still laughing five minutes later, tears streaming down their faces.

"I should probably get to class," she whispered reluctantly, before groaning.

"Don't worry Lily-flower, I'll see you after," he reassured, stroking her cheek.

"We should probably clear this as well," she said, gesturing towards the mess.

After a quick incantation under his breath, the room was in order, and they stepped out and went to class.

When Lily walked into the Potions class five minutes late, she looked guiltily at Slughorn. She always liked him, she hoped he wasn't too cross.

"Sorry I'm late sir, it won't happen again," she apologized sincerely.

"I'm sure it won't Lily dear," he smiled warmly, "Take a seat."

Some people looked at her incredulously. There was no way most people could get away with that. But Lily was always aware that he had a fondness for her. It was because he taught her father and her grandmother. He said she looked a lot like her grandmother. There was also the fact that she did all of her homework on time, and she was one of the best in the class at brewing potions.

She went to sit at her desk, beside Lola, who gave her a smile.

They were soon set to work on a hair raising potion. Lily always enjoyed the challenge of a new one. She grinned, and went up to the shelves to get all of the ingredients. Rats tails, unicorn blood, asphodel and wormwood essence...Once she had them all, she walked back to her desk, and set to work, setting up the equipment.

"So Lily, hows things going with you know who? That why you were late?" Lola asked grinning.

"Maybe," Lily answered saucily as she chopped some ingredients, heating the unicorn blood, "Oh who am I kidding, things are going great. I think I lo-" she stopped suddenly and clapped her hands over her mouth.

Lola's eyes widened in shock.

"I mean I really like him," she corrected herself, staring studiously at her potion, trying to calm herself down.

Lola recovered and tactfully changed the subject, "So Albus and Alice? When's it going to happen?" she asked.

"I have no idea, Albus just needs to grow some balls, and be a little more creative," Lily replied, stirring the potion.

"I know! I can't believe those chocolates were from him! God Albus, could you be any more cliched!" Lola laughed.

Lily had told Dominique and Lola who the chocolates were really from earlier that day at lunch.

She thought back to the thing that was really plaguing her mind. She almost said she loved Scorpius! She couldn't! No. It was too soon. Was it?

She was broken out of her reverie by Slughorn, "Ah Miss Potter, brilliant!" he said as he swirled the potion and sniffed it, "Perfect colour and scent! Twenty points to Gryffinfor!"

(A/N: What did you think? Can you tell why James is troubled? Perhaps who he may be paired with later?

Also, what do you think about Lily thinking she may love Scorpius? Is it too soon? I think next chapter I might spread it over a week or two where Lily can think it over, and their may be an announcement...Tell me your thoughts and ideas :)

Please review!)


	14. Trouble in Paradise

(A/N: Thanks for the reviews for last chapter! Please keep them coming! Don't worry, James will be OK. This chapter we see Lily and Scorpius get closer. Last chapter she almost says she loves him, and this chapter I feel it maybe too soon, so I'm going to spread this one over a week or two, and then I'll see where they are at the end.)

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, or any of the characters in it, JK Rowling does.

Chapter 14-Trouble in Paradise

The next couple of days passed like the ones before. Lily would go to class, meet Scorpius in the hallway, come back, see the girls, and then meet Scorpius in the Astronomy Tower.

It was around one o'clock, and soft, feathery flakes of ice cold snow were falling from the sky. It had been doing so since eight o'clock in the morning.

"Lily," Alice hissed, as they walked along the corridor, steering her to change direction, "Don't look now but I see Stacey McKenzie coming towards us."

Lily understood immediately and they were about to turn around, back where they came from when a malicious voice stopped them, "Look what we have here Longbottom!"

Lily and Alice stopped dead in their tracks, grimacing, before turning to face Stacey.

Lily decided to put on a strong front for Alice, "You tell me McKenzie."

Apparently Stacey didn't like to be challenged and addressed Alice, "How does it feel to know that he's finally realised what a loser you really are and ditched you?"

Albus.

"I have not the slightest clue what you're talking about," Alice replied calmly.

"Sure, whatever helps you get to sleep at night. Now he's realised that he could have a better time with me," Stacey snarled.

"Hey! Albus would never turn his back on Alice. In case you haven't noticed, we've know her since we were little. As far as ditching is concerned; you tell me who you thinks on the hit list! Secondly, I'm his sister; if you even hope to have a chance with him, you might want to check yourself," Lily defended Alice.

"Well I suppose you're tolerable. But her, that bitch is going down. I'm glad Albus has realised what a little cow she is," Stacey pointed to Alice.

That was the final straw for Alice, a sharp crack silenced the audience that had assembled to watch the fight, as Alice's hand cracked against Stacey's cheek.

"That is the last time. Leave. Us. Alone," she said in a hard tone, before turning on her heel, with Lily following behind.

Lily followed her into the girl's bathrooms, "Ally, are you OK?" she knew it was a stupid question.

"No! God I- I'm sorry Lily. You don't think he has realised that he doesn't want me?" she whimpered, sobbing.

"Oh God Alice, I wouldn't pay a blind bit of notice, the cow was winging it. Lying through her teeth. You're not a bitch and Albus would never desert you. And as for you being a loser, I think we should just take a look at how many friends you have!" Lily assured her.

And it was true. Lily, Alice, Lola and Dominque were quite popular within their own house and Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff. With Slytherins Lily was treated with the occasional greeting or small talk- more than most Gryffindors were given, due to the rivalry- as her brother was in that house. The girls' friendly and intelligent personalities captured most of Hogwarts.

Alice sniffed, "Yeah s'pose."

"Come on Ally," Lily held out her arm and Alice took it, as they walked to class.

…...

"Expecto Patronum!" Lily cast the spell, along with the rest of the class, concentrating on the first time she ever rode a broom.

But, like the others, she had no such luck.

"May I suggest that you search for a stronger memory, the teacher advised.

Lily sorted through all of her best moments, favourite Christmases, getting sorted into Gryffindor, or the first time she met Scorpius...For some reason she seemed embarrassed to use that memory. But, it was undeniably one of her best moments, when she first realised how much he looked like an angel. Summoning her courage and best efforts, she raised her wand, images of the first time he stepped into the house, swirling in her mind, "Expecto Patronum!" she shouted.

To her own and the rest of the classes surprise, a wispy light came out of her wand, and danced around for a few seconds, before fading. It had no form, but it was still something.

"Very good Miss Potter. It seems this memory is a good one. I advise that next lesson, you use a memory similar to this, but stronger," Professor Mallory praised.

Lily beamed, as she gathered her bag, and her classmates applauded her.

"That was better than any of us managed!" Dominique smiled brightly.

"Yeah I know Lils, that was really good. When our patronuses do take form, what do you think they'll be?" Alice asked.

"I hope mine's a bird. Like an owl or something, I've always loved owls," Lola fantasized.

"I've always quite fancied having a hare, or a butterfly or something," Dominique added.

"Lily?" Alice asked.

"Not a clue. James' is a lion, surprise surprise," she said sarcastically, "And Al's is an Otter."

"An otter! Really? And how apt, James is a lion. He does quite fancy himself King of the Gryffindors!" Lola giggled.

The girls laughed before Lily remembered that they were gathering in the Room of Requirement that night. They made their way over there, pacing outside, before the doors opened.

Mostly everyone was there already, and Lily sought out Scorpius straight away.

"Girls, I'm just going to see Scorpius. He mentioned we might sneak out, so don't be surprised if we're gone," Lily explained, before they walked over to meet people.

Lily saw him watching her with his stormy eyes as she made her way over to him, with a poorly disguised grin, and she ducked her head to hide her blush. He was in a more secluded section of the room.

"Hey," Scorpius whispered, taking her hand, when she reached him.

"Hello Scorpius," Lily said, smiling shyly.

He hooked a finger under her chin and tilted her face up to look at her, "How are you Lily-flower?"

"I'm feeling tired but happy," she laughed, and as her eyes shone up at his, there was no doubt that she was happy to see him.

"Do you want to sneak out?" he asked.

She nodded, a brilliant smile gracing her features.

He beamed in return, before reaching for her hand again, and guiding her out, unnoticed by the others. He kept walking, along the corridor, and down the stairs, before pulling her down another corridor.

"Scorpius where are we going?" her laugh was musical and echoed through the halls, as she lagged behind.

"You'll see," he answered mysteriously, as they walked out of the entrance, and onto the school grounds. When he walked a few yards further, past Hagrid's hut, she guessed where they were going.

"The lake?" she asked, as they emerged from the clearing, in front of the grey lake. The waters reminded her of his eyes, grey and cloudy, rippling with tints of sky blue and silver.

He turned to her and smiled in recognition, before pulling them down to the ground, so that she was close to his side. She rested her head on his shoulder, as he wrapped his arm around her, massaging her side.

"I missed you today. It really sucks, all of this secrecy, doesn't it?" he asked.

She sighed, "I know. Then we could stop sneaking around, and be a bit more open. But I'm content."

"Only content?" he smirked, "I'm insulted, I thought my presence would have stimulated a better response than that," he huffed.

"You know what I mean. I'm happy. I love being with you Scorpius," she laughed, before growing quieter towards the end.

Scorpius grinned and squeezed her side, "I know. Me too. I remember when we were just friends, and you had just started Hogwarts. I wished we could have been together then. Especially in second year. And third. And when that Sam boy asked you out," he glared at the last bit. Lily giggled when she saw him sneer a little bit.

However, when she turned to look at him, her laugh was cut short when she saw the serious expression of his face boring into hers.

She was suddenly struck by the strong build of his shoulders, his muscles from quidditch, and how handsome he was. There had been many a time when she had heard girls tittering about the Slytherin Sex God, and she had had to swallow the retort on her tongue.

She reached up, placing her hands around his neck and leaned in, placing a gentle kiss on his lips. His arms wrapped around her waist and he deepened the kiss, his tongue running the length of the opening of her mouth, asking for entrance. When she granted it, his tongue plunged into her mouth, before swirling with hers, and she sighed into the kiss, as his hands ran along her sides. He broke off to rain gentle kisses down her cheeks, and her jaw line, feathering light ones down her neck, before kissing her collar bone. She rolled her neck back, giving him better access, and felt his hands work into her fiery red hair.

When they broke away from each other, he stroked her cheek and she moved to sit on his lap. It was growing late, and the moonlight danced on the surface of the water, making it glow, as the light flitted across it.

"I spoke to Albus the other day," Scorpius broke the silence.

"Oh him. God he was brilliant with mission: sweep Alice off her feet, wasn't he!" she said sarcastically.

She heard him chuckle, "Don't be so hard on him Lils."

"Why? Because he has the emotional range of a teaspoon?" she asked.

She heard him chuckle again, and she turned in his arms to glare at him.

When he saw her look he tried to keep a straight face, "I'm sorry Lily-flower."

She pouted and sniffed, turning her head away, but he caught her lips in a quick kiss first, "You do look adorable when you pout," he teased, when he sensed he had her allegiance again.

She cracked a shy smile at this, and he said, "There, now we're smiling. So what were you saying about Albus."

"Well...Alice has been so down, and..." she trailed off.

"What is it Lily?" he asked patiently, waiting to hear what she had to say.

"I'm so worried that he's not going to do anything. That he'll give her up. I'll feel guilty if I've got her hopes up for nothing."

"Lily, I'm sure she had that impression, before you told her. I mean, it was pretty clear that they liked each other. And I'm sure he'll come around. I'll work on him," he soothed, running a hand up and down her back.

"Thanks Scorpius," she gave him a brilliant smile.

"Any time Lily-flower."

…...

"Hey James," Lily called, "Wait for me!"

He turned around in his quidditch robes, as she ran up to him.

"Are we all going to the Slytherin versus Hufflepuff game at the end of term?" she asked.

He grinned down, "You bet. Bring along some other people as well. You could bring Dom, and Alice and...Lola," he looked awkward for a moment but then he grinned again, whilst running his hands through his messy black hair.

Lily brushed off his strange look, "Oh, good, good. Have you seen Albus?"

"Getting tired of me already?" he teased, "Speaking of the devil, he's coming up now. Hey Al!" he shouted.

Albus, also in his quidditch robes looked up to the voice calling him, and saw his two siblings, "Hey James, Lily, what is it?"

"Oh nothing. It's Lily that wants to speak with you. I'll be getting off," James answered before ruffling his hair again, and striding off.

"Lily?" Albus asked her, as she day dreamed, looking out of the arches, watching a certain blonde young man fly down to ground level and dismount...

"Lily?"

"Oh right! Sorry! Just drifted off," she hushed.

Albus followed her gaze and Lily thanked her lucky stars that Scorpius had left their view.

"I just wanted to talk to you about Stacey," she said, her tone growing grim.

"Stacey?" he asked baffled, "Stacey who?"

Merlin, Lily thought, the girl's been clinging onto him for weeks, yet the stupid git hasn't realised.

"Stacey McKenzie," Lily answered, trying to keep calm.

"Huh? Oh, Oh! I know who you mean! Tall, blonde, big boo-" he started.

"That will do," she cut him off cringing, holding her hand up, her eyes closed in disgust. He didn't even remember her, he only remembered the tall blonde with a large cleavage, "Honestly! She's been clinging onto you for weeks, and you don't remember! Well, I wanted to tell you, she's a bitch. She feels threatened by Alice and she confronted us in the hallway the other day, antagonizing Alice."

"What? What did she say?" he asked frantically.

"Just calling Alice bitch and basically said that she had to go, and saying how you'd finally realised you wanted to be with her instead," Lily explained.

Albus' lip curled in disgust, "Evil little... How dare she! I never said any such thing! Next time this happens Lily, tell me straight away. I won't have her trying to put things that aren't true into Alice's head."

Lily stifled a giggle at Albus' strong reaction, "Will do. Just thought I'd let you know. Maybe she'll open up a bit more."

…...

Lily was walking out of Herbology with Alice, when they bumped into Lola and Dominique.

"Hey Dom, Lola," Lily greeted.

"Hi guys, do you want to go back to the common room?" Lola asked.

Lily and Alice nodded, and they wandered towards the common room, where they were soon infused by the familiar warmth of Godric Gryffindor.

They were greeted by Roxanne, Lucy and Rose.

"So Rose, I saw you with a certain young man last night," Roxanne teased.

Lily had forgotten all about Rose's crush on Scorpius, and breathed an inward sigh of relief at Rose's new infatuation. So she'd finally got the message. Mind you, Lily thought, she had been incredibly annoying and infuriating, dismissing everyone else.

"Oh don't," Rose waved a hand at them giggling. She must have expected them to retort, but there was silence so she piped up again, "Ok! I'll tell you! His name is Carl Finnagan and he's soooo cute!"

Oh Godric, kill me, thought Lily. She tried to catch Alice's eye, but was stopped when she saw the happy smile of mirth on Alice's face. It had been so long since she had seen it, so she sat down, and tried to 'yeah' and 'hmm' at all the right times.

When it was getting to around six o'clock, she excused herself and Alice followed suit.

"Oh God, I thought I was going to die, when she started going on about his cheek bones!" Lily cried in hysterics.

"I know!" Alice choked through her laughter, before putting on her best Rose impression, "Oh and his cheekbones...Ah I could die just looking at them! They're so chiselled, and perfect and ahh!"

Lily was in hysterics, tears running down her face, but her laughter was cut short when they bumped into none other than Stacey McKenzie.

"Get out of my way you fat slut!" she spat.

"Just who do you think you are McKenzie? As far as I can see, your the slut, throwing yourself at my brother!" Lily shouted back.

"You know Lily, I thought that maybe we could get along, but I think when I go out with Albus, you'll have to go, just like this bitch here," she answered with a sneer.

"And what would possibly give you the idea that I'd want to go out with someone like you?" a voice asked from behind them.

They turned in shock, to find an angry looking Albus.

"Albus! It's not-it's not..." Stracey stuttered.

"What it looks like? I think it's exactly what it looks like! Don't you ever insult or even come near Ally or my sister again, or I'll hex you on the spot!" he yelled back.

Lily was surprised by this. Albus? Hex a girl? He usually preferred to kiss them in broom cupboards...

By this time, Stacey looked like she was going to cry, "It's not like that! Me and Lily are good friends aren't we?"

"No. We're not," Lily answered in a hard tone.

"So leave Alice alone! I won't have you calling her a bitch, when it's clearly you that's the bitch!" he ended with a final tone.

Wow. Lily was impressed, Albus was no longer a pussy

Stacey tossed her hair, and sniffed back tears, "You'll regret this. Even you Albus; we had our chance."

And with that she stormed off.

…...

Lily noticed that Alice's spirits seemed to lift after Albus came to her rescue. Sometimes, she would even look at him in the eye long enough to smile.

Things with her and Scorpius were going amazing. Last night, they had stayed up talking and laughing, and she had fallen asleep on his shoulder. He had had to carry her back to the Gryffindor tower. Lily giggled when she thought back. She had woken up as he was trying to tip toe around with her in his arms, lest her brothers see him.

"Sorry, I didn't want to wake you up," he had said apologetically, smiling down at her.

She had snuggled up to him, and they had stifled laughter as they had had to hide behind a tapestry when they heard James coming by. It had been even harder to hide laughter when they heard him singing along to the Weird Sisters.

Lily was broken out of her reverie by the man himself walking towards her, with a sly smile.

"Hello Lily-flower," he greeted with a bow.

"Hello Scorpius," she answered with her own curtsy and feigned angelic smile.

"I heard about the other night from Albus. Stacey sounds a right nightmare," he grimaced.

"I know," Lily sighed, "But Alice seemed really pleased that he came to her rescue."

They were interrupted by Albus who dragged Scorpius over to the Slytherin table.

Lily was just helping herself to some breakfast, when the others came down.

There was a chorus of 'Hey Lily," and Lily replied in kind.

She looked over to Scorpius ready to share one of their secret smiles, but she instantly felt the blood drain from her face, when she saw a girl leaning over an uncomfortable looking Scorpius' end of the table, giggling. The girl turned around and flashed a wink. It was Stacey McKenzie.

(A/N: Don't worry, next chapter will be much more centred around Lily and Scorpius. Actually it's a very big chapter for our favourite couple!

Please review!)


	15. Angry Confrontations and Confessions

(A/N: Don't worry, Stacey McKenzie will be put firmly into her place this chapter. Things will be really kicking off here...

Please review!)

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or any of the characters in it.

Chapter 15

Lily had felt her anger boil when she had seen Stacey fawning over Scorpius and he seemed to be rather annoyed and agitated about it also.

"If we weren' together in secret, then she might get the message," Lily whined.

"I know Lily-flower," Scorpius answered, before a determined look washed over him, "But we'll just have to steer clear of her. The holidays will arrive soon and after that we won't be a secret anymore."

He stroked her face gently, and she felt all of her fears and worries about Stacey wash away as he said, "And if she does try anything, you know I'll make it clear how I feel. You're the only girl for me Lily."

Lily smiled. It would sound cheesy coming from anyone else, but from him, it sounded so...sincere.

"Thanks Scor," she whispered.

"You know there's a Hogsmeade weekend coming up. We could stay behind," he grinned.

Her smile broke into a fully fledged grin, "I can't wait already."

"So how is quidditch going?" he asked.

"Oh it's going OK, I guess. James is still being a moron; ordering us about, working us hard," she sighed dramatically.

He chuckled, "Well I think it's what you need. You won't be defeating Slytherin for a second time."

"Just keep telling yourself that," she smirked, as she shifted in her position on the sofa, "So are you still reading Great Expectations?"

Scorpius looked down at the book on his lap and nodded with a small smile, "It's a muggle classic, so I thought, why not? My Dad's read a few of his books before and said they were quite good. It's getting to the interesting part."

"What's happened so far?" she asked, sitting closer to him on the sofa.

"You really want to know?" he asked surprised.

"Pwetty Pwease Scorpy," Lily teased, widening her eyes and pouting.

He chuckled, and said, "How could I resist that face? Alright then."

She lit up inside at his comment. She knew she shouldn't get so excited but she couldn't help it. He wrapped and arm around her and she snuggled up to him, nestling her head into his chest, breathing in the scent that drove her mad.

"Well it's about a boy called Pip. He has a mystery benefactor, who is supporting his grand, gentleman's lifestyle. It's about how he encounters the eerie Miss Havisham and falls in love with her adopted daughter, Estella. She has been brought up to be cold hearted and yet Pip is bewitched by her," he trailed off, "But you probably don't want to hear about it."

"Yes I do. Read to me?" she pleaded.

He smiled, "If you want, but tell me if you want me to stop. I've never had a great voice."

Oh I beg to differ, Lily thought with a smirk. She was entranced by the deep, handsome voice that she could recognize without seeing him.

He began to read to her, warily at first, but as he continued, his voice grew stronger and relaxed.

Lily revelled in her embrace with him listening to him as he read to her. When he stopped, as curfew was approaching, she felt disappointed. I love your voice, she thought.

"What?" he asked.

Shit, she thought. Did I just say that out loud?

She took a deep breath, "I love your voice. When you read to me, I feel like I could listen to you forever..." she trailed off feeling embarrassed and worrying he would recoil at her cheesy line.

But to her surprise he grinned, "Don't tell me that Lily-flower, I might just start talking more often around you, to please you."

Lily giggled and then said, "I should probably go, curfew's around now."

He nodded, and reached for her hand as they stood up and strolled out of the Room of Requirement.

"I can't wait for this weekend now," Lily laughed shyly.

"Me neither. I'll miss you until then," he replied as they approached the Gryffindor portrait.

He took her face in his hands and kissed her slowly, agonizingly slowly, thought Lily. She savoured the taste of him as he coaxed her mouth open and she kissed him eagerly. She couldn't get enough of him. She grabbed his collar, kissing him fiercely and he responded immediately, his hands tangling into her hair, kissing her back wildly and ravishing her mouth with his tongue.

When they stepped apart, with his hand stroking her cheek he said simply, "Goodnight Lily-flower."

…...

The next morning, Lily felt cheery and woke up quickly, hurriedly getting changed so she could see Scorpius.

"My, my, aren't we happy?" Alice commented teasingly from the corner of her bed, "And why would that be?"

"I've not the foggiest what you're talking about Alice Longbottom," Lily answered, feigning indifference, before letting out a little giggle.

"Scorpius by any chance?" Alice asked.

"Yes!" Lily gave up the charade and answered happily, as she waved her wand, "Cirratus!" making her hair curly.

She hopped over to the dresser where she took a hair band and tied her hair into a loose pony tail.

"Lola?" Lily called, banging on the side of her friend's bed, "If you don't get up in five seconds I'll pour a bucket of water over your head!"

"Ummm," Lola rolled over in her sleep, "Whatever."

Lily sighed, "I was willing to be nice... Lola if you don't get up I'll conjure a big, hairy spider!"

Lola leaped out of bed immediately, her head scanning everywhere for spiders, "Spiders! Ah! Where! Lily!"

Lily and Alice collapsed in giggles.

Lola scowled and walked over to where her uniform lay, "May as well get dressed now," she grumbled.

Dominique bounced into the room, already made up and looking perfect as always. Damn your Veela looks, Lily thought. However it was impossible to hate Dominique, she added as an afterthought, she was a brilliant friend and was always happy and kind.

"Ready to go?" Dominique asked cheerily.

The girls nodded in agreement and made their way to the great hall for breakfast. When they approached the hall, they could hear the roar of conversation and laughter, and Lily smiled when recognized heard her brother's voice. When they entered, her eyes sought Scorpius out straight away. He was sitting with Albus, but his back was to her. He was nodding, no doubt at one of Albus' absolutely _inspiring_ comments, Lily thought sarcastically.

As if he sensed her presence, he turned around in his chair, and cool grey eyes met deep, sea green ones. Neither smiled, just looked. Lily found it hard to look away and blushed under his stare as he got out of his seat and made his way towards her. Her friends exchanged knowing smiles, as they left Lily and went to sit down. Meanwhile Lily nodded towards the door, and walked out of the hall.

When he appeared, he grabbed her hips and pulled her into a brief yet deep kiss. When they broke apart he was searching her eyes for what she knew not.

"Good morning Scorpius," she smiled shyly at him.

"Good morning flower," he replied, cracking a tender smile, and with nothing else said, he lead her back into the hall.

"Hey you two!" Albus called.

"Hey Al," Lily greeted.

However it seemed her reply was lost on him, as she saw him and Alice looking at each other. Lily felt sad for her brother as she saw Alice break away, like normal and busy herself with her breakfast. Albus looked hurt and she saw his jaw tense in frustration.

Scorpius noticed her watchful eye, and bent down to whisper in her ear, "Give them time."

A disgustingly familiar voice broke what had been a strangely insightful moment as Stacey McKenzie marched over.

Lily balled her fists, as Stacey had moved from her _brother_ onto her _boyfriend_, and it was making her hackles rise.

"Scorpius, why don't you come over to the Slytherin table? I mean, why hang around with this lot," she turned her nose up in a pug like fashion.

"Because I don't want to Stacey," Scorpius replied calmly.

Lily admired his calmness; she knew she, herself had a temper to match her hair.

"Oh come on! This lot?" she scoffed, "You can come and sit by me..." she added in what she thought was an alluring voice.

Lily stifled a guffaw as this girl clearly thought that _that_ would tip the scales in her favour.

"What are you laughing at Potter," she spat.

"Well you know it's funny," Lily smirked, "You practically throw yourself at Albus, and a week later you're onto his best friend?"

Stacey scowled, "Whatever Potter. Just because you could never get a guy!"

Ouch, Lily thought, that hurt.

A few people in the hall looked over at the angry confrontation.

"Oh have you heard yourself, Lily's had way more admirers than you!" Alice piped up.

"Leave her alone McKenzie," James spat.

Now everyone in the hall had stopped eating and was unashamedly watching the exchange.

Lily was surprised when she saw that Scorpius was silently fuming at Stacey, his hands balled into fists, "Leave me alone McKenzie, I'm not interested. And leave Lily alone."

"What?" Stacey snorted, "That blood traitor?"

"Excuse me? Did you just call her a blood traitor? There is nothing wrong with having muggle friends, I think you need to drag your ass out of days that are behind us all!" Scorpius retorted hotly.

Lily realised that this must be a tough topic for him, because of his family, so she reached for his hand and squeezed it in a silent plea to stay calm; letting him know she was there.

He seemed to visibly relax, but Lily was alarmed when she saw Albus' eyes sweep over their joint hands, critically. But she couldn't let go now.

"So what?" Stacey asked incredulously, regarding their joint hands, "Your sticking up for Potter?"

"Yes," Scorpius answered stonily, a look of determination in his eyes.

"Why?" she barked in bitter laughter.

The next moment passed by in slow motion for Lily and she didn't realise then, that it would be one she would remember for the rest of her life.

Without looking at Lily, and returning to his calm, he answered steadily, "Because I love her."

A series of "what?"s followed, not only from Stacey, and a soft gasp fell from Lily's mouth, as the hall was abuzz with whispers and gossip.

"_I knew it! I heard that they kissed in the middle of Madam Puddifoot's!"_

"_Apparently they were never going to tell their families!"_

"_They were going to elope!"_

James looked confused and angry and Albus looked at them like steam was going to come out of his ears.

But, Lily felt like her whole being was set alight. He loved her? He loved her! He wasn't paying attention to the whispers of the students or glares of her brothers, he had turned to look at her right in the eyes.

He took her hand, "Yes, I love you Lily. I love your wild spirit, your laugh, your fiery hair, and even the temper you have to go with it."

A few students chuckled and Lily gave a shy smile.

"I love your kindness and I love that you saw past the fact that I am a Malfoy. Lily?"

She saw him search her eyes and she felt her heart pang, as she had never seen him look so vulnerable.

The hall seemed to be in anticipation of her response and she felt her heart beat grow erratic. Did she love him? She had almost said it a few days ago... The way he looked at her, cared for her, those grey eyes...Yes. She loved him. She loved the rumble of his deep chuckle, his smile and even when he teased her.

"Yes," she breathed, so quiet, she was surprised he heard.

His eyes widened.

"Yes," she whispered again, as students strained their ears to hear her, "I love you Scorpius."

His face broke into a huge smile, as she beamed at him radiantly. He bent his head and placed his hand on the back of her neck and she shuddered as his lips were centimetres away from hers. When he finally reached forward, a voice called, "Wait!"

James. She had forgotten about her brothers.

"Just what do you think is going on here?" James fumed, his face red with fury, "What's this?" he asked gesturing with his arms.

"Me and Scorpius...well..we've-"

"Spit it out Lily," Albus cut her off harshly.

Lily sighed, and was about to start again when Scorpius beat her to it, "Lily and I have been seeing each other in secret." Again, his voice was surprisingly calm.

Lily didn't understand how he could be so. She looked at Alice fearfully and Alice went to stand by her.

"Is this true Lily?" James shouted.

The hall was so quiet, you could have heard a pin drop.

"Yes," she answered.

"You little bastard! How dare you! That's my baby sister!" James yelled at Scorpius, "I'll hex your balls off!"

Lily heard some students snigger.

James raised his wand.

"No! James stop!" Lily shouted panicked, jumping in front of Scorpius, "I love him and I'm not your baby sister! You need to stop thinking you can control me and thinking you have the right to intervene in things that don't concern you!"

James' face fell and Lily instantly regretted her words when she saw his hurt expression.

"Stop James," Albus said, his voice low, but steely. "You," he looked at Scorpius, "How could you? You're my best friend and she's my sister! And Lily, couldn't you have picked anyone but him! He's a Malf- He's a sixth year!"

Lily was shocked. He was going to say 'Malfoy.' She saw the look of sadness on Scorpius' face and she squeezed his hand.

"I know. I'm sorry Al," Scorpius replied solemnly.

"We were going to tell you," Lily pleaded tearfully.

"So how long has this been going on?" Albus didn't hear her, his voice raising by the second.

"A month, perhaps more," Scorpius answered, "Albus I-"

"I can't even look at you!" Albus screamed. The hall recoiled. He was magnificent in his anger, "Lily, what happens when he gets bored, or moves on? And don't kid yourself that he loves you!"

"Albus I- please!" Lily cried, choking on sobs, as hot tears ran down her cheeks.

"No," he answered stonily, "No!" he yelled and he threw his hands in the air.

"Albus calm down. Please," Alice pleaded, growing tearful herself, as she reached for his arm to pull him back.

"Leave me alone!" he snatched his arm away.

Alice jumped away in shock and her eyes widened as a look of hurt washed over her face and a single tear rolled down her cheek.

"Oh God Ally, I'm sorry," Albus softened when he saw her tears, "I'm sorry I snapped. I didn't mean it I-" and with that he turned on his heel and left the hall.

"You," James snarled as he came head to head with Scorpius.

Lily grew scared for him and she tugged on Scorpius hand.

"James, come on I-"

Scorpius was cut off by James pulling back his fist and smashing it into Scorpius' nose. Scorpius recoiled in shock and staggered back, holding his nose, "Bloody hell!"

Lily rushed to his side, "Scorpius! You're bleeding!"

"This isn't over," James shook his fist out and then turned away.

"Come back here!" Lily turned away from Scorpius, her hand still on his back as she screamed after James, students looking at her in shock.

James turned briefly to look at her and he looked pained at the sight of the tears streaming down her face. But he shook his head and carried on walking.

"How dare you! How dare you do this! You had no right!" she screamed until her voice was hoarse.

"Lily," Scorpius breathed, putting a restraining hand on her back, calming her.

"Scorpius," she sighed, as he enveloped her in his arms and she cried into his shoulder, her hands clinging to his collar.

Students and Professors looked on in horror and Alice looked at her friend in shock and sadness, as the hall was silent apart from the sound of Lily Potter's muffled sobs.

…...

Lily lay her head against his chest in the Gryffindor common room as he rubbed soothing circles on her back.

"Shh Lily," Scorpius soothed, "Lily-flower..."

"Has she settled down?" Lily heard the worried voice of Alice. Ah, Alice. Her faithful friend.

"I think she's going to be fine," Scorpius answered simply.

"God, I couldn't believe James punched you. That was out of line!" Lola said angrily.

Of course! How could she have forgotten? Lily was about to comfort him when she noticed something about Lola. She sounded almost surprised...Disappointed? She dismissed the thought quickly.

"Scorpius?" she lifted her head.

"Lily, I'm here," he answered.

"I'm so sorry," she said wiping her tears, "Here's me crying when you got punched in the nose!"

"Lily don't worry about me," he said softly.

Lily ignored at him and reached up to touch his nose where there was a large bruise. She gently brushed her hand over it, "You should go to Madam Pomfrey."

He shook his head, "I'm fine Lily, don't worry."

She sighed and rested her head back on his chest. It was around seven o'clock and a few people were asleep on the couch.

"I just heard Ella Edgecombe gossiping in the corridor about it, I sent my best body bind her way!" Dominique giggled gleefully.

"Bloody hell Dom!" Lily murmured with a little laugh, her head still against Scorpius' chest.

"I know I was there. It was quite brilliant actually," Lola laughed, "Professor McGonagall was passing by and she just stopped and looked at Ella and then Dom, before nodding and walking back off! It was hilar-"

Lily heard a pause in the conversation and wondered what it was about.

"Um...I just came to see Lily...I guess...and...Scorpius," a nervous voice said. Albus.

"Yeah. I mean-we...we came to say...we were sorry," James' normally strong, yet defeated voice added.

Lily tried desperately, with all her might to stay mad at them, as she stopped still. They had condescended to her, told her there was no way she could go out with Scorpius and punched him. She should be angry. But...It was their voices. It reminded her of when they were younger and they would pull a prank and come and apologize after. They sounded so nervous and...well sorry. But no. She couldn't let them get away with it.

"Lily-flower," Scorpius whispered into her hair.

She slowly lifted her head and turned to look at two sorry, very guilty looking boys.

"Well?" she asked, cringing at how harsh her voice sounded.

"Lily, I am-we are very sorry. We shouldn't try and tell you who you can and can't date even if he is a little gi- I mean-we know Scorpius is a good guy and I suppose I'd rather you be with him than anyone else," James apologized.

Lily stayed silent.

"And Scorpius...I-I...Godric I'm really sorry! You're my best friend. She's my sister, but I trust you. I'm really sorry I shouted at you, and for what I almost said," Albus blushed, referring to when he almost said because he's a 'Malfoy.'

"Yeah...Really sorry about the nose. And erm, calling you a erm..." James scratched his neck nervously, "A bastard. A didn't mean it."

"It's OK. I know why you were mad and I'm sorry we kept it from you," Scorpius answered.

"Lily?" Albus asked uncertainly.

"Well, it's a start."

(A/N: What did you think? I tried to get a bit of drama in for the couple, hope it wasn't too long. There's still more drama to come, but not in a bad way. Hope some parts weren't too cheesy. :)

Please review!)


	16. Two Face

(A/N: I'm really conscious that I haven't touched much on the Potter/Malfoy history, so I'm hoping to start and build that up this chapter.

In the next chapter, we see other reactions to Scorpius and Lily, and the tension between the families becomes more pronounced. I'm thinking up all of the best Lily/Scorpius scenarios that I can at the moment, but any ideas would be very welcome- especially on upcoming chapters, and on other pairings too! Just review!

Also, I'm thinking of writing some bits from other characters point of views.

A big thank you to Bucky5, Diyame, She Who Must Not Be Named 77, clovetf and i-AM-luna-lovegood, for reviewing faithfully, from the start. Also thanks for the great review from jadeesunshine and to everyone else who reviewed, it was greatly appreciated.)

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, or any of the characters in it, JK Rowling does.

Chapter 16-Two Face

To say that things ran smoothly over the next few days was a bit of an over statement, but James and Albus certainly tried to stay easy with the close proximity between a certain Malfoy and their sister. It had been a couple of days since the infamous feud in the middle of the great hall and the whispers and gossips were slowly decreasing. Why, of the all the places for it to take place, did it have to be the great hall, she asked herself, why God? Why?

Most of the girls now looked up to the couple, as the desperate romantics among them saw it as some kind of modern day Romeo and Juliet. The rumour mills had gone wild and Lily had had to grin and bear it, as people would come up and ask her about it and Professors would give her wry looks.

The main thing grating on her mind was her family. How long would it be before the gossip spread that far? How would they react? Everyone knew of the tension and bad blood between the Potters and the Malfoys. They couldn't hide at Hogwarts for any longer. She swallowed the bile that rose to her throat, as she thought of how her dad would react. Would he feel betrayed? Angry? Oh Merlin calm, calm Lily, she told herself.

On the upside, she grinned, he loved her. He _loved_ her! And she loved him. Half the school knew-scratch that, the whole school-but...you win some you lose some.

"Hey Lils," Alice joined her in the corridor, "Could you be carrying any more books?"

Lily laughed, her bag was slung over her shoulder, full to the brim with various volumes of Potioneering by Daedulus Jiggers, "Slughorn gave them to me for over the weekend."

"Do all of your teachers give you that much stuff to read for one weekend?" Alice raised a brow.

"Nah. Slughorn's starting me on some more advanced stuff. I did a perfect Hair Raising Potion!" She exclaimed gleefully.

"Well done Lils!" Alice congratulated.

"Hey, what's got you so happy?" Scorpius sauntered over, smirking.

Merlin he looked heartbreakingly handsome today, thought Lily.

"Uhh, Earth to Lily?" Alice waved her hand in front of Lily's face.

Lily was broken out of her reverie-or rather studying the planes of Scorpius' face, to see him eyeing her with a smirk, as if he knew her thoughts.

She blushed and ducked her head, "It's nothing."

Scorpius hooked one finger under her chin; it was becoming quite a regular gestur, "I want to know what's making my girl so happy."

Lily's heart did a flip. My girl. It was silly to get excited about things like that she knew, she probably sounded like Ros- Merlin she was getting like Rose!

Alice seemed to realise they were probably going to start doing couply stuff and said, "Right well you two are obviously having a moment so I'm going to go," and she walked off down the corridor.

Meanwhile, Scorpius eyes were still on hers, "Lily?"

"Oh, Slughorn moved me onto some kind of advanced Potions thing," she answered nervously.

"Hey that's great Lily-flower!" he exclaimed.

Lily knew Potions was one of his favourite subjects, as he was also doing advanced Potions for his year. A little second year Lily had been relieved when she was invited to the Slug Club and finally found a friendly face. Just this year, Alice had also been invited.

"Thanks Scor," she beamed.

He grinned back, before his face became tender and he placed a gentle kiss on her lips. But like all of their kisses, it grew passionate, as Lily's hands clawed his hair and his tongue plunged into her mouth, to meet hers.

"Oy Malfoy! I may have let you start seeing my sister, but that is quite enough!" James yelled mockingly from the other end of the corridor, "I won't be afraid to take house points!" he added devilishly.

"Oh shove off you fat git," Lily retorted, annoyed at his idea of l_etting_ her and Scorpius go out.

"Oh Lily, you wound me, truly," he answered, feigning heartbreak, before wandering back down the hall.

Lily turned back to Scorpius and was surprised to see his smirking face, "Scorp! What you smirking at?" she pouted.

He chuckled, "I'm sorry Lily, just you two bickering is quite funny."

At her unfailing pout, he leant down and kissed her lightly, whispering, "I'm sorry."

Lily's face instantly melted into a smile, "It's fine," and she took his hand in hers, looking into his eyes that gazed down at her with that intensity that she now understood, "I love you Scorpius."

"And I love you two Lily-flower. I love being able to walk down the corridor, holding your hand," he said gesturing to their joined hands, as they wandered down the corridor.

Lily let out a little laugh, "Me too."

Indeed, she too was happy. Scorpius was one of-if not, the most- handsome boy in the school. Lily was not innocent to the whispers and flirtatious giggles from other girls. With his debonair charm, and Malfoy looks, there was no doubt he would be quite talked about.

…...

"Scor!" Albus' ecstatic voice called him, whilst they walked to their lessons the next morning, "I reckon we just made Slytherin history."

"What? You won the most idiotic Slytherin-Potter award?" Scorpius smirked slyly.

"No," Albus waved him off, "We have just created social uproar! Put it this way, half of Gryffindor house is walking around, half green, half silver!"

Scorpius threw his head back in laughter, "Oh Salazaar, I can't wait to see James!"

Lily was gobsmacked, as she stifled laughter in her palm. Indeed, there were a series of shouts and exclamations coming from the bottom of the corridor.

"Wait, what's this? Scorpius was involved too?" Lily asked through giggles.

"Well, Scor wasn't too keen, he wanted to stay on James' good side, you know, after him letting you two date. But anyway, down to the crunch, we sneaked into Gryffindor boys bathrooms this morning and put a colour charm on the taps. Invisible when in water, but once you've bathed in it..." Albus trailed off with a smug smile before his eyes lit up with glee, "And here, ladies and gentlemen," Albus used a Sonorus charm, "We have our first models of what we Slytherins like to call...the Green Gryffindor!"

The hall erupted into laughter, as a furious looking James stalked down the hallway, one half of him green, the other silver. He was followed by Fred, Louis, Hugo, Henry and Russell.

Lily laughed out right, when James glared at Albus.

"How come you only did it to the boys?" she asked bemused.

"Ahh...didn't feel right going into girls bathrooms, plus Scor here wanted to protect you." Albus answered.

Lily turned to Scorpius and gave a him a silent thank you, with her eyes. In response, he stroked her face, and peppered light kisses all over it, before halting near her ear and whispering, "Although I would love to see you in my house colours."

Lily shivered from the feel of his icy breath on her skin.

"Ack, can you two please keep it to a minimum," Albus whined petulantly.

Lily giggled and Scorpius gave a little chuckled, before placing a kiss on her lips. It deepened as he drew her closer to him.

They broke the kiss suddenly as for one, Albus was making vomiting noises and two, James was making his way over to Albus. Lily noticed, the Avery twins, and Charlie had joined Albus, and they cowered at James' death glare.

"Hey," Alice squeaked as her, Lola and Dominique squeezed next to Lily, because it was quite crowded in the hallway, due to the Gryffindor exhibition.

"First, Malfoy get the hell off my sister, and second, Albus your the biggest son of a b-"

"Boggart!" Alice chipped in helpfully.

"I have ever met in my whole damn life. You slithering little, oaf faced, toad licking wanker! How the bloody hell could you!"

The group of them tried to stifle laughter, as they couldn't take a green James Potter seriously. Honestly, even his hair was green and silver.

"Don't you laugh Lily Potter! Tell me, does Daddy dearest know of your relationship with Malfoy?" he asked a little too innocently.

Lily immediately shut up and was calmed by the warmth of Scorpius' hand on hers.

"Oh give me a break," Albus guffawed, "And for the record, you look like a total dick. Oh and by the way, how do you get your hair like that? It's a really good look, I bet the girls just go _wild_ for it!"

"Right that's it!" James growled, before charging after Albus, who sprinted off, arms flailing, down the corridor.

The hoards of students turned to look at the scene, as two black haired boys ran around the corner like loons, one making battle cries.

The hallway was silent as they listened.

"You two faced bastard, oh and by the way I actually mean two faced. You know, one side green, one side silver, hows that goi-"

"Shut up you tosspot!"

A serious of storms and scuffles could be heard, as they wrestled. James must have pushed Albus around the corner, as they both started to emerge, unaware of the crowd.

Lily stifled a giggle, when were they going to notice them? She looked up at Scorpius who's strong jaw was curved into the signature Malfoy smirk.

"Bastard! That was my nose!" a voice that sounded like Albus yelled.

Lily giggled, as the crowds listened intently, stifling laughter.

"Oh give the boy a prize! Well done captain obvio-" James was stopped from his tirade when he and Albus turned to see the crowd gathered to watch them.

"Well shit," James mumbled.

…...

It had been near six o'clock when he asked her. He came into the Room of Requirement, where they had decided to meet. His bangs fell down his forehead and he looked slightly nervous. Nervous! Scorpius Malfoy? Well that was a first, Lily thought with a laugh.

When he finally spotted her, he let a smile reach his eyes, as he took in her form, sitting on the arm chair.

"Hey Scorpius," Lily greeted brightly, standing up.

"I think we can do better than that," he grinned, before reaching his hands into her hair, holding strands of it, before pressing his lips against hers firmly. His hands worked her hair as she put her arms around his neck, and he nibbled on her lower lip, before coaxing her mouth open. His tongue swirled with hers and Lily smiled into the kiss. When he broke away, Lily was about to protest, but instead he just moved to her neck, where he placed a trail of kisses, before placing a final one on her collar bone.

He kissed her on her temples, before he pulled away to look at her, his hands never leaving her hair, "Lily," he breathed.

"I've missed you," she sighed, "I know everything's out in the open, but it seems now like we're always surrounded by everyone."

"I know Lily," he replied, stroking her hair, as he pulled her down onto the sofa, onto his lap, "But that's actually what I wanted to talk to you about. I mean, of course we're not going out in secret and...I just wondered if you'd like to got to Hogsmeade with me this weekend?" he asked hurriedly, running a hand through his platinum blonde hair.

Lily's breath caught in her throat. Again, she knew it was silly, but it was their first date, despite going out with him for a month, "Of course I will Scor."

His eyes lit up her favourite stormy grey, as the tension was released from his jaw, "Well why don't I meet you outside of your common room tomorrow at ten, on Saturday?"

"Perfect," she beamed radiantly at him, "I can't wait."

"Me neither," he grinned back, "But there's still tonight." he added as he pulled Lily closer and she inhaled his masculine scent and the cologne that Lily always defined as simply...Scorpius.

"Scorpius, I was thinking," she said shyly, her head hid into his chest.

"Lily?" he asked, looking at her, nestled into him.

"Well...how do you think our families will react? I mean, I know you said relax, but now it's just a matter of time. I mean, the whole school knows. I'm just really worried. I don't want to give you up."

"You won't have to, we can do this Lily," he reassured, before growing solemn as he rubbed soothing circles on her back, "What my father, my family did during the war was...I'm not proud of it and neither is my father. When he met my mother, she said he had changed a lot. He had started to question the pureblood ideals when he was younger, but was always dissuaded by his father. Mum said he was really broken after the war. He felt remorse, guilty and weak, and he always says, it has always been a part of his life he wishes he could take back. He was forced to be a deatheater, as Voldemort threatened to kill my grandmother, the only thing he held dear to him..." he trailed off.

Lily was intrigued and lifted her head up to look at him. He had a far away expression on his face.

"When I first started Hogwarts, of course there were people lining up to have ago about my families past, but I found a friend in Albus. He was the first one who accepted me. Then we met Charlie, Alfie and Marty. And then I met you," he looked down at her with a tender smile.

"Scor, I don't care about your past. Dad always said your dad was guided on the wrong path and never really had a choice. What matters is that he's changed. And even if he hadn't, I love you Scorpius. Deep down I probably always have. When I first saw you in my house, I thought you looked like an angel. Also, your Grandmother seems fine and Dad said that she saved his life, by saying that he was already dead," she explained.

There was a long silence, as she felt herself being set alight, by his smouldering eyes, boring into hers.

With nothing else said, his lips descended onto hers, in a firm kiss, full of adoration and hope.

"I love you," he whispered against her lips.

…...

"Lily!" someone hissed near Lily's face, "Lily! Wake up! You've got to get up for the game!"

Lily groaned and rolled over onto her side, "Uhmmm."

"Lily!" the incessant voice called again.

"Jesus Christ Alice we've been through this," a frustrated voice ranted, before Lily felt a sharp pain break across here cheek, as the crack silenced the room, "You just give her a slap!"

"Aargh!" Lily leapt out of bed, "Christ's sake, what the hell was that?"

"It was her," Alice pointed to Lola.

"I think we've established that slapping wakes you up quicker. Chucking a bucket of water over someone just creates more hassle," Lola replied indifferently, whilst charming her hair.

"Oh thank you Lola," Lily replied sarcastically, hands on hips, "I can see you've put a lot of thought into this," she added before storming away.

The last thing she heard before she left for the bathrooms were, "What did I tell you Lola? Lily+slap in the face=PMSing Lily."

Lily returned from her bath, in much better spirits, as she hummed the Weird Sisters under her breath and searched the room for her Gryffindor scarf. When she looked up at Lola and Alice she heard Alice bicker, "See! Mood swings!"

Lily rolled her eyes, as she finally spotted her red and gold scarf, poking out from under a heap of clothes, "Found my scarf!" she held it up as she walked over to them, "Where's Dom?"

"Oh Dom, she said she'd meet us down at the pitch; she got up early and went to breakfast," Alice answered.

Lily chuckled, "That would be right, only Dominique would get up early!"

After, putting on their cloaks, they wandered out of the dormitory and down to breakfast.

"By the way, I like your outfit Lils'" Lola complimented.

Lily looked down. She was wearing blue skinny jeans, a dark green cable sweater, and navy converse.

"Thanks," Lily replied with a smile.

"Though, the colour makes me question which team you are loyal to," Lola teased.

Lily gave her a shove.

"Hmm...so are we supporting Scorpius today?" Lola continued.

Lily giggled, "Maybe."

"Well I won't be supporting Charles. The little git stole my Charms and DADA essay to copy!" Lola huffed.

"That does deserve a punishment," Lily agreed.

"So what house will you be supporting Ally? Slytherin or Hufflepuff?" Lola asked jovially.

Lily suddenly noticed how quiet Alice had been during the conversation. She looked at her and tried to give her friend some kind of reassurance with her eyes.

Alice must have realised what Lily was saying, as she blushed and said, "I don't know. I guess... may the best team win."

They approached the stands but were suddenly intercepted by the boys. Lily sent a smile at Scorpius, who smiled warmly back. Merlin he looked gorgeous in his quidditch robes. She'd known he was muscular, but his shoulders looked so broad in them.

"Lola," Charles greeted with a smirk.

"Charles," she answered briskly, turning away.

"Ladies," Albus sauntered up, "May I ask which team you'll be supporting? Slytherin?" he asked smugly.

Lily smirked at Albus, "I wouldn't get so cocky. We wouldn't want a repeat of _our_ last game."

The smile slipped from his face, "God Lily, no need to get so touchy."

The girls giggled at his scowl and Charles and the Avery's said they should probably go to find the captain.

"Good luck," Lily whispered, when she reached Scorpius, as she placed her hands on his chest.

Scorpius leant down and brushed his lips with hers, "I like you in green," he murmured, once they parted.

"Oy Scor!" Albus shouted, "Come on! And Lily you don't know where he's been!"

The boys sniggered as Lily rolled her eyes.

Alice and Lola had slipped off to the stands to find seats and Lily was about to go and find them, when she saw Albus' smug smile again. What was with that smile? It was like he'd just had a sip of a Felix Felicis.

"What's with that smile?" Lily asked bemused.

"Oh nothing," Albus dismissed, still smiling, as the others started to get impatient to go to the pitch.

"Come on," Lily answered knowingly. She could tell he was close to caving in.

"Oh okay. You know how you told me to sweep Alice off her feet and I failed miserably?" he asked.

Lily nodded.

"Well, I thought of something else. And this is way better, I promise," he said with a mysterious smirk, before turning to leave.

Lily must have stood for a while thinking, oh Godric, what's he going to do? He's not going to do anything stupid is he?

She walked to the Gryffindor stands, her head in a haze, as she thought of all the terrible things that he could have come up with.

"Lily!" Alice shouted from the centre of the stands, "Over here! Where have you been?"

"Oh no where," Lily answered distantly as she took her seat. She absent mindedly greeted Dominique, whilst she tightened her scarf around her neck. The days up to Christmas were getting colder and colder. The holidays were in three days.

"Welcome everyone to Huffelpuff versus Slytherin! Hufflepuff are coming back after two losses and one draw whereas Slytherin have had two wins and one loss. Lets see if Slytherin can set things back to rights after their shambolic performance against Gryffindor! I mean really, the little snakes deserved it; always going for underhand tactics and-"

Peter Jordan was cut off by McGonagall's routine scolding, "Jordan! Keep it to a minimum!"

After the wave of laughter passed, the snitch was released, as well as the bludgers and the quaffle.

The girls weren't interested that much in the game, as it wasn't Gryffindor, but Lily kept a close eye on the pitch, watching Scorpius with anxious eyes. He had taken a fall in training and she couldn't help but feel a little nervous. He had told her he would be fine, but still, she was worried nonetheless.

Her fears were quelled slightly, as she was distracted by how gracefully he flew around the hoops.

Slytherin were in the lead by twenty points already and Albus seemed to have the other seeker, Lorcan Scamander, under control. She watched as she saw Scorpius score again, as he threw the quaffle, effortlessly through the hoop.

"When's the next Gryffindor game girls?" Dominique addressed Lola and Lily.

"Oh em...I think it's the first Friday back. Right Lola?" Lily answered.

"Yes, first Friday back," Lola confirmed.

"Ooh look, they scored again," Dominique exclaimed.

Lily looked at the score board, indeed Dominique was right. Slytherin had just scored to take a fifty point lead.

For the next fifteen minutes the girls watched with baited breath, as Slytherin scored goal after goal. Lily's heart swelled with pride for Scorpius.

Just as Lily started to relax and get into the game, she suddenly remembered what Albus had said to her. Godric, what did he have planned? But if he did pull whatever he was planning off...Alice would be overjoyed. Lily wasn't fooled by Alice; she knew that her friend had been down lately. Lily smiled at the thought of her brother and best friend as a couple.

Just as she brought her eyes to the game; the smile on her face froze and her heart caught in her throat, as she saw a bludger heading straight for Scorpius. He hadn't noticed yet and Lily felt like she was having heart palpations. It seemed she wasn't the only one who had noticed.

"Scorpius! Look out!" she screamed with all of her might.

She knew he would never hear her over the roar of the crowd, but that didn't stop her. Just as Scorpius turned around, he spotted the bludger and dived quickly.

Lily blew a sigh of relief that she didn't know she'd been holding, "Godric that was close."

"I know," Dominique's eyes widened, "It looks like the whole crowd knew it was coming but him!"

Lily nodded thoughtfully, "I know."

"Oh guys look!" Lola called, "It looks like Albus' seen the snitch!" she pointed.

Lily suppressed a smirk, as she saw Alice's head whip around at the mention of Albus. Lily watched as her friend's eyes followed Albus' figure.

Albus took a nose dive as the snitch got lower and outstretched his hand. He kept looking back every few seconds, as Parker, the Hufflepuff seeker, was chasing him.

"Come on Al!" Lily called. She reckoned her fellow Gryffindors would forgive her for cheering on a Slytherin. He was her brother after all.

It seemed with Albus' last surge of strength, he pushed himself forward and grabbed the snitch. The Slytherin stands immediately erupted with praise, as Albus held it up for all too see.

Brief choruses of, "Potter is our king," could be heard, making even Professor McGonagall crack a smirk.

But Albus wasn't looking at the crowds. He was looking directly at the Gryffindor stand, as he made his victory lap and he seemed to be flying towards them. Lily was confused by this, why was he coming over here? He was getting closer now and it seemed other people seemed rather confused by his action. Lily's jaw dropped as she realised that he was looking straight at Alice and she, was shying away from his gaze. Oh good Godric.

Still, undeterred, Albus flew on, until he landed on their row, setting himself on his feet.

"Alice," he said, more like a statement. He still held the snitch in his hand.

"Albus," she spluttered, "Wh-What are you doing?" she asked incredulously.

Albus ran his hand through his jet black hair, ruffling it, so that it stood up in every which way. It was a nervous gesture, Lily doubted he realised he did it.

"Look, Ally," he ran his hand through his hair again, "Look, I'm just going to come out and say it. I'm really sorry that I've been a total git lately and haven't acted very mature. I was too...I didn't know if you returned how I felt at the beginning of the year...and I put it off, I'm sorry. Then, when that Henderson bloke asked you out, I got really jealous and ruined your date, embarrassing you. Again, I was a total git. Afterwards I really wanted to make it up to you, but you were really mad with me. God Ally I'm sorry. I'm sorry I pulled away that day in the Great Hall too. And I-"

"Albus Potter," Alice interrupted with a faint smile of amusement on her face, as she covered his mouth with her hand. This gesture alone had him frozen. "You bloody idiot."

Then with nothing else said, she leant up onto her tiptoes -Albus was rather tall- and kissed him sweetly on the mouth.

When she pulled away, a silly grin was plastered over his face and a shy blush over hers.

Alice buried her face into Albus' chest in bashfulness and he wrapped his arms around her, chuckling.

"Merlin, what is it with this family and public displays of affection?" Lily asked in amusement.

(A/N: Hope you enjoyed, please review! Any ideas welcome:))


	17. Bug to be Crushed

(A/N: Thanks for the reviews from last chapter, keep them coming! Last chapter we saw Albus and Alice finally get together-thank God! I don't want to give anything away for this chapter, but lets just say we get a visit from our (not so) favourite Daily Prophet journalist. I'm sorry if this chapter is too long, I just had a lot to say! Also, sorry if it it a bit cheesy.)

Disclaimer: I do not own 'Harry Potter' or any characters in it, JK Rowling does. Also I do not own the insult I used from 'the Harry Potter Puppet Pals', 'Wizard Swears.'

Chapter 17-Bugs to be crushed

"Oh good, you're with us this morning," Alice said to Lily sarcastically, as Lily exited the bathrooms.

"Oh ha bloody ha!" Lily rolled her eyes. "Flagrate!" she pointed her wand to her hair, drying off the soaking locks.

"What do you think of this?" Alice asked, stepping out from behind the dressing screen.

She was wearing a navy t-shirt, with frilly capped sleeves made from floaty material, with a matching skirt and some white sandals.

"Perfect," Lily beamed, "I don't think Al will be able to take his eyes off you!" she teased with a giggle.

"Oh hush you!" Alice waved her off, but Lily could tell she was happy.

She assessed her own appearance in front of the mirror. She had her hair in it's normal ringlets and applied some dusty eye shadow with some light eye liner and pink lip gloss. Her and Alice had stayed up late the night before, reading Witch Weekly, checking up on the latest make up techniques. She had put on a forest green shirt and a matching green hair band. Well, she thought, if Scorpius likes me in green... She hadn't known what to wear with it and in the heat of the moment, she'd picked up a floral skirt, which in the end, went quite well with the shirt.

"You guys ready to go?" Dominique bounced into the room, grinning.

"Yes!" Alice grinned.

Oh Godric, Lily thought, this girl is actually excited to go on a date with_ my_ _brother._

"Actually we're waiting for Lola," Lily answered drily, amused at Alice's giddy state.

Lily looked at Dominique and rolled her eyes at her appearance, "Only you could look so perfectly preened at this ungodly hour!"

They waited a few moments for Lola, who emerged out of the bathrooms, her hair long and wavy.

"Now we can go!" Alice exclaimed so brightly, she could have rivalled Dominique.

They linked arms and made their way to the hallway, jumping from stair case to stair case, as was their tradition since first year.

When they walked into the hall, Lily noticed that all eyes were on Alice. Well, Lily thought, that's what you get for public displays of affection. Like_ I_ can talk though, she added as an after thought.

She must have been daydreaming as she heard a voice very close to ear ask, "What are you thinking?"

Lily smiled almost instantaneously at the sound of his voice. The feel of his cool breath on her neck, was enough to send shivers down her spine.

"Scorpius," she beamed, turning around, almost bumping into his chest.

She gave a little giggle. Yes there was a rather noticeable height difference between the two of them. An image of her, standing on a chair to kiss him, floated into her mind.

"What's funny Lily-flower?" he asked, looking at her with an awestruck smile, as he wrapped his arms around her petite form. He still couldn't believe that she was his.

"I was just thinking about how much taller you are than me," she laughed again, feeling foolish at recalling her thoughts.

"Well then perhaps you should hold on tight little one," he teased, bringing her hands up to his collar, before placing a soft kiss on her temples and then one on her lips.

She smiled blissfully into the kiss, winding her fingers through strands of his blonde hair.

"Oy! You two!" Albus barked.

They parted unwillingly and Lily looked over to Albus and Alice, who were currently standing a few paces apart. They looked rather awkward. Albus had his hands in his pockets, looking at the floor and Alice was biting her lip; a habit that Lily knew was borne out of nervousness.

"Maybe we should give them some space," Lily whispered in Scorpius' ear.

Scorpius nodded and took her by the hand, leading her out of the hall. They still got the occasional stares, from those who couldn't believe that a Potter was dating a Malfoy.

Scorpius was about to go out onto the grounds, when Lily stopped him, halting near the outside of the great hall.

"Shh," she put her finger to her lips and nodded towards Alice and Albus.

She watched as the two talked, Alice giving the occasional blush. Albus was making tentative moves towards her, as she looked up at him shyly. He twirled a stray lock of her hair, around his finger, before leaning in and placing a brief kiss on her lips. He took a step back, searching her eyes for any sign of approval. There was no greater sign, when after a moment of hesitation, Alice grabbed his face and kissed him soundly. Lily saw him grin, before wrapping his arms around her waist and carrying on where they left off.

"Well," Lily smirked, turning back around to Scorpius, who was watching her with an amused smile, "I think that our work here is done."

He chuckled, "Were you enjoying the show flower?"

"Perhaps," she grinned impishly.

They wandered back into the hall to resume breakfast, Scorpius and Albus braving the Lions and sitting at the Gryffindor table.

"Ahem," Professor McGonagall cleared her throat from the podium, "The Hogsmeade trip will be taking place at half past ten and the head boy and head girl will be leading you out of the hall. You must listen to them and do what they say, whilst you are not on Hogwart's grounds. Anyone who misbehaves, will answer to myself and other members of staff. That is all," she went to step down from the stand, when she appeared to remember something and went back up, "Oh and I would like to see Albus Potter, Charles Flint and Martin and Alfie Avery in my office afterwards."

A series of, "ooohs"s followed, as all eyes turned to the said people. Albus was glaring into his cereal, whereas James was laughing like a child.

"I told you you could have never got away with it," James smirked smugly.

"Shut it, git," Albus growled, before a bemused expression passed over his face, "What about you Scorp? You were in on it too."

Scorpius grinned, "Yes I was guarding the door. But to any one who walked by, I was just an innocent bystander."

He winked at Lily, making her blush, as he stroked her cheek tenderly.

"I Hate you," Albus continued to scowl.

"And I love you too," Scorpius replied, but his eyes were trained on Lily's.

"Oh look," Lola suddenly pointed at James and Rose leading off a table of students, "Looks like we're going."

Lily stood up, bringing her green satchel bag over her shoulder and taking Scorpius' outstretched hand.

They strolled up to the swarms of students trying to push and shove their way out of the hall.

"Keep close," Scorpius whispered to her, squeezing her hand to emphasise the point.

"I will," she replied, as she tucked herself into his side. It amazed her what a perfect fit they were for each other.

When they finally reached the courtyard, they started to disperse from the others, saying their goodbyes.

They boarded the train and sat close together.

"Have I mentioned this morning that you look beautiful?" he asked her.

"No you haven't," Lily answered drily, "You don't look too bad yourself."

His ears seemed to redden at this and Lily playfully stroked them.

She rested her head on her shoulder and the rest was history. She must have drifted off to sleep as when the train stopped she heard Scorpius murmur, "Wake up Lily-flower. We're here."

She tried to block out his voice, shuffling closer to him, feeling his laugh reverberate through his chest.

"Lily," he coaxed. Silence. "Well I'm sorry to see that you're tiring of my company already; I'll just go and find Rose maybe she-"

He was interrupted from his teasing when Lily's head shot up like a rocket, her eyes wide with alarm.

When she saw his teasing face, her expression relaxed, but soon morphed into a scowl, "That wasn't funny Scorpius," she pounded her fists on his chest, emphasising every word with another blow."

Scorpius held his hands up, trying to suppress a grin, "I was just kidding Lils, I'm sorry," he tried to grab her fists.

Her scowl grew, as the train stopped and she got up and exited the train, Scorpius straggling behind, trying to keep up with her.

She knew she was being unreasonable, but he'd hit a nerve. She remembered how heartbroken she'd felt when Rose kept flirting with him.

"Hey! Lily!" he called, running up the platform, "Lily! I'm sorry I shouldn't have joked about it," he caught up with her, placing his hands on her shoulders.

She still pouted, though she knew she was caving in.

"Come on Lily," Scorpius pleaded, a smile tugging at the corner of his lips at her cute expression, "You're adorable when you're mad with me."

And that was all it took. Her face broke into a fully fledged grin. _He thought she was adorable_. She was grinning so wide, her cheeks were hurting but she couldn't help but feel ecstatic at his comment.

Scorpius gave may to his smile and took her face in his hands, "So am I forgiven?"

In answer, she wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him fully on the mouth. He seemed shocked, but responded immediately, grabbing her waist and nibbling on her lower lip. Their kiss grew passionate as his hands moved up to her hair and he coaxed her mouth open, slipping his tongue inside and running his hands down her sides.

"I should definitely get into fights with you more often if that's the response I'll get," he whispered against her lips.

She hit him playfully in the side and took his hand as they entered the village of Hogsmeade.

All of a sudden he threw his head back and burst into hysterical laughter.

Lily looked at him confused, a small smile on her face, "What's so funny?"

He managed to stop himself and replied, "I just can't believe you wouldn't accept my apology until I told you that you looked adorable when you're mad at me."

Lily wanted to hit the insufferable git but she could feel herself cracking a traitorous smile.

She feigned sternness and when he saw her look he smirked and said, "Oh sorry, wouldn't want to upset you again, although if you're reaction to my inevitable apology is the same as last time, why not?.."

"Scorpius!" she laughed, smacking him in the side again, this time with her bag,

"Sorry Lily," he pouted like a child, as they approached the fountain, "Lily?" he asked.

Lily could tell from his tone that he was after something, "Yes Scorpius?"

"How much do you love me?"

"A lot," she giggled, strolling coyly away from him.

"Only a lot?" he frowned, feigning hurt.

"A lot a lot. But not as much as Al," she giggled again, walking further away as he advanced on her.

He smirked before transforming his face into one of hurt, "I'm sorry to hear that Lily-flower," he walked closer to her.

"Scorpius...Don't you dare," she laughed, twirling gracefully around, her bag flying, as he made a lunge for her, chasing her around the fountain.

"You'll regret saying that," he growled playfully, running after her.

She was too involved her giggles, that she didn't notice the smiles of people passing by, "young love" they would think. He caught her around the waist and she shrieked through her laughter, her arms flailing, as he nuzzled his face into her hair, "Got you."

When he let go she looked up at him saying, "Of course I love you just as much as I love Al, just in a different way Scorpius."

He looked down at her tenderly and neither was sure who moved first; one moment they were apart and the next, she was in his arms.

…...

Alice and Albus strolled into The Three Broomsticks, hand in hand. Alice still couldn't believe it was happening, he was her childhood crush.

"Why don't you go and find us a table and I'll order, Ally. What would you like?" he smiled tenderly.

"Um...A butterbeer and a pumpkin pasty," she answered, giving him a fleeting smile, before she turned on her heel.

Albus stared at her graceful figure as she went to the table. It must have been a long time because the man at the till coughed, "I have got a business to run, I haven't got all day."

"Oh!" Albus broke his gaze, turning his attention to the burly man at the till, his face red with embarrassment, "I'll have two butterbeers and two pumpkin pasties."

When the man handed over the goods, he walked over to the table where Alice was sitting.

She smiled as he set down the food and he sat down, taking a mouthful of his butterbeer.

"So, what do you want to do after this?" he asked, as he set his drink down.

Alice looked like she was trying to suppress a smile and he grew a little self conscious, "What's that smile for?"

Alice burst into laughter, "You have a foam moustache!" she pointed to his mouth.

He had a feeling he'd gone red again as he wiped his mouth furiously.

"There's um," Alice looked down, "You've still got a bit there," she reached over, picking up a napkin and wiping the remainder of the foam from his lips.

The two froze, faces close, both wanted to lean forward. As a spur of the moment decision, he leant over and kissed her, shocking her momentarily, before she responded. He stroked her face whilst massaging her lips with his own.

"All gone?" he smirked, when they pulled away.

She giggled, "All gone. Except for this bit here," and she kissed him again on the lips.

Her eagerness made him grin like a child but he didn't care and at his obvious approval, her face mirrored his own.

They talked for a bit about quidditch, school and family, Albus making Alice laugh wildly.

"And then the stupid git goes and steals my glasses! So I figured turning them all green and silver would do the trick," Albus said smugly.

"Yes, we could all hear you two fighting around the corner, rather funny," she answered.

"Yes well, he had it coming. But it looks like McGonagall wants to see us all after Hogsmeade," Albus frowned.

"Aww, Al, you seem to make a habit of getting into trouble," Alice laughed at his downcast face, "My very own Slytherin Badbo-" she stopped herself, her hands immediately coming over to cover her mouth in shock at what she almost said.

Albus choked on his butterbeer and when he put his mug down, his lips had curled into a playful smirk, "What was that Ally?"

"Nothing," she answered a little too quickly, "I just said you had a habit of getting into trouble," she started to blush.

"After that," he continued to smirk, "It was something along the lines of 'Slytherin Badboy?' correct me if I'm wrong."

Alice went beet red, putting her head in her hands, "Did not," she said through a pout.

Albus started to chuckled, "Ally, look at me," he tried to pry her hands off her face, "I didn't mean to embarrass you."

She finally looked up, and at the sincerity in his eyes, relaxed.

"Although, I do not have the slightest problem with being your Slytherin Badboy," he chuckled.

There, she thought, he had to go and ruin it.

"Don't worry Ally," he added, seeing her scowl, "I won't tell anyone. You can even just call me it in private," he teased.

Her pout grew. He grinned, she looked like a little girl again.

"OK, OK, I'm serious now. I'm sorry, we won't mention it again. If you don't want to. I quite like it," he smiled sweetly at the end.

At his words and his smile, she broke into a bashful one of her own, as he leant over the table again, to place another kiss on her temple.

They were broken out of their reverie, when Alice's eyes went as wide as saucers and she placed her hand over her mouth, to stop laughter spilling out.

"What is it?" Albus asked, turning to see what she was looking at.

What he saw amazed him. Out the window, he could see Lily and Scorpius laughing, running around the fountain like children, as he chased her around and she shrieked twirling around in laughter. Scorpius lunged forward and grabbed her, nuzzling her hair, as she relaxed into his arms, before stepping away. What a git, Albus thought, Scor needed to get his God damn hands off Lily! They seemed to be standing close, talking quietly, and then the bloody git kissed his sister for, the whole of Hogsmeade to see! And she was kissing him back! Salazaar, anyone could see them, Albus thought.

"Argh," he turned back around, to face Alice, who was watching with a smile on her face, "That was gross. To much. Ack, they can't keep their hands off each other!" he fumed.

Alice laughed, "Godric Albus, you're such a grumpy old man."

"Yeah," he smiled cutely at her, "But I'm your grumpy old man."

…...

Lily felt fatigued and tired as she rested her head on Scorpius' shoulder. He had his arm around her, as they began the walk back to the train station. They had gone to Weasley's Wizard Wheezes, Scorpius stocking up on some new puking pastilles, dungbombs and sweets that turned your face green, by order of Albus. When her Uncle George had seen that Scorpius was with Lily, he had seemed a little confused and frowned, and Lily had started to panic, but in the end he just gave them them for free. After much reassurance from Scorpius, her fears were calmed. They had gone to Honeydukes and and bought more chocolate-again, by order Albus- and eventually going to the Three Broomsticks, catching a glimpse of Albus and Alice as they left.

When they boarded the train, Lily was still tired, so she closed her yes. But she wasn't asleep.

"Scor," she whispered, "I think we should tell them this weekend."

He knew what she meant straight away and she opened her eyes to gage his reaction. He nodded solemnly and squeezed Lily's shoulder, to show he was OK with the idea.

"How do you think your parents will react?" Lily asked timidly.

"Well mum will be ecstatic I guess, you know how mothers get when sons bring home girls. Dad will be...shocked. He'll feel awkward about you know...family history...and Grandfather...he'll likely throw a tantrum and start going on about old ideologies, but Grandmother will calm him down. You know she likes you. She practically told us that you were brilliant at that quidditch game and I was pretty lousy...but," he grinned at the last bit, trying to lighten the mood.

Lily smiled at this, before remembering the task at hand.

He seemed to sense she was waiting for him to continue, "As well as can be expected."

"I don't want you to get grief because of me Scor," she sat up and stroked his cheek, "I hope your grandfather isn't unpleasant."

He smiled and held her hand that was pressed to his cheek, "Me too. I hope your family don't react badly."

"If they do, I'll unleash my Weasley temper," she grinned at him.

"God help them," he chuckled.

…...

The next morning was rushed and busy; no one in the girl's dorm found themselves waking up late. They all had tons of packing to do, because they had been too tired the night before, as they had spent most of the night in the common room with the others.

"Oh Hagrid's buttcrack!" Lola fumed, glaring at the heap of clothes at her feet, "I can't find the sodding skirt!"

"Shhh, calm Lola," Dominique soothed her, walking over and sorting through the pile of dishevelled clothes, "I'll help."

"Aw thanks Dom," Lola replied, looking like she was going to cry at the gesture.

Lily had already packed and was helping Alice, pack her trunk.

"Right, I got all of your clothes on this side and Merlin, you have tons of books on makeup charms Alice!" Lily laughed.

"Found it!" Dominique jumped up with the skirt in tow.

"Oh my Merlin, thank you Dom!" Lola cried, wrapping Dominique in an uncharacteristic hug.

When they were all done and the tempers and tantrums had ended, they made their way down to the hall. Albus and Scorpius were already sitting at the Gryffindor table and Lily smiled at the thought.

She plopped herself down in the chair next to Scorpius, giving him a kiss on the cheek and a "Good morning."

"Good morning Lily-flower," Scorpius replied, taking her face in his hands and kissing her properly.

"Oh bloody Merlin," Albus scowled, "I'm having my breakfast!"

Scorpius chuckled and pulled away from a frowning Lily.

"Later," he whispered in her ear and she perked up at the thought.

"Owls!" Dominique exclaimed.

Lily recognized Albie, her owl straight away, as it flew towards her, dropping a bundle of letters by her and a rolled up copy of the Daily Prophet.

"Thank you Albie-poo," she cooed, stroking it's feathers.

"For the one hundredth millionth time, don't call me Albie-poo!" Albus threw down his toast.

"And for the one hundredth millionth time, I was talking to the God damn owl!" Lily replied hotly, sick of his moaning.

The table cracked up with laughter at his perturbed face.

"Oh," he murmured embarrassed, head down.

Alice leant over and kissed him on the cheek quickly, jumping away almost instantaneously, and Albus' scowl was replaced by a grin.

"Holy Merlin's teeth!" James exclaimed from the other end of the table, jumping up from his seat, "Step aside Lily, I'm going to blast his balls off like I should have done in the first place!"

"James! What is it?" Lily said in a panicked voice, one arm going instinctively to Scorpius' shoulder.

James threw down a copy of the daily prophet in reply. Lily's jaw dropped in reply as she read the article, as did the others', when they read their own copies.

**A Modern Romeo and Juliet**

**By Rita Skeeter**

**I was going out for my daily rounds in Hogsmeade yesterday, when I saw the most alarming sight. Scorpius Malfoy, son of renowned ex-death eater and head of Malfoy Corporations, Draco Malfoy, and Lily Potter, daughter of the -boy-who-lived and ex-Holy Head Harpy seeker, Harry Potter and Ginervra nee Weasley Potter, were locked in a passionate embrace. We see in the picture above, young Mr Malfoy, chasing Miss Potter around the fountain and grabbing her, before the two kissed, for all of the village to see.**

**My first thoughts dear readers is do the family's know? What are their reactions? Put it this way, we'll be in for an interesting ride if they don't know and I bet ten galleons that they don't. Some people have already taken to placing wagers on whether the couple will last. Read more on page 6.**

"Now that is a bug to be crushed," Albus mumbled, remembering his parents stories about Skeeter's animagi.

And that was it. Front page of the Daily Prophet, alongside pictures of Scorpius chasing her and then grabbing her around the waist before they kissed. Lily put her head in her hands, feeling hot tears burn in her eyes. What would her family say? They would have reacted badly if she'd told them straight away, but finding out this way? Oh good Godric, she couldn't bear to think. She couldn't stand the sound of the whispers and gossip, that were already reaching her ears. She couldn't deal with the stares that were already coming her way.

She bolted out of her seat to leave, tears already making their tracks down her cheeks.

"Lily wait," Scorpius grabbed her arm, looking up at her.

"I-I've got to go Scorpius," and she dashed out of the hall, running down the corridors until she found a safe haven. She knocked over a first year who had a pile of books to carry and quickly apologized and helped him pick them up in a hurry, before continuing to find her destination. The astronomy tower. She sat in the corner, her knees tucked into her chest, ducking her head and letting the tears fall freely.

"Please don't cry Lily-flower," somehow she knew he would come.

She heard his footsteps, as his heels made impact on the cold, hard floor. She didn't look up as he took a seat beside her. With nothing else said, he wrapped an arm around her and she buried her head into his chest.

"Lily," he sighed, sounding pained, as he rubbed her back.

When she eventually looked up at him, eyes wide with fear and innocence, she whispered, "I'm sorry."

"What for? You have nothing to be sorry for. It was that evil witch Skeeter," his lips almost curled into a sneer. Well, he _did_ have half of Draco Malfoy's genes.

"I mean, I'm sitting crying, when you are suffering too. What will your family say? Oh God Scor, I hope they're not mad with you."

He almost cracked a smile at her frantic apology, "I'll be fine Lily. We'll be fine. If I'm honest, when you ran out of that hall...I was scared we...were over," he choked out.

She immediately jumped up, "No! No Scor! Never! I can't believe you would-" she halted as he stood, her thoughts in fast flow and in the heat of the moment, she grabbed him around the neck, and kissed him fiercely, almost roughly.

It was a far cry from her previous innocent tears, "I love you. Never doubt that."

His breath was coming out in pants as he looked at her. "And I you, no matter what."

…...

When Lily came back down to breakfast, to brave the stares and whispers, you will be glad to know, that she did find laughter _somewhere_. Five minutes later, the family owl, Pigwidgeon II, came flying in, and dropped a heavy letter at Albus' plate. A howler. The gossips were momentarily distracted by the news that the other Potter, had indeed received a howler.

Albus gulped and looked down, before someone from across the hall shouted, "Open it Al!" It was Charlie Flint.

With baited breath, Albus hesitantly picked up the letter and opened the seal.

"Albus Severus Potter! I can not believe the cheek of you! Your father and I have already put up with the other five times you've misbehaved this year! Turning a professor's hair green, dungbombs in the hall and moving portraits we can just about deal with; _but turning half of Gryffindor green and silver_, we will not condone! As a result, you will be cleaning out the whole Burrow this Summer and I have arranged with Professor McGonagall that you will clean the prefect bathrooms! This is the last straw young man, you will be going to bed early for the whole of the Christmas holidays!" the shrill sound of Ginervra Potter's scream echoed throughout the hall.

Needless to say, that breakfast was not a quiet one.

(A/N: Hope you enjoyed, please review!)


	18. Home

(A/N: Chapter 18 already! Sorry I've been longer than usual, I've been swamped with exams! This chapter we'll be seeing the family reactions to Lily/Scorpius, after Rita Skeeter's article and incriminating photos. Also, a surprise announcement of Teddy and Victoire... Less Lily/Scorpius than normal, but they'll be plenty next chapter, I hope to update soon.

Thanks for the reviews, keep them coming!

Sophie x )

Chapter 18-Home

If Lily were to describe when she was most worried, most tense and most afraid, it would be that moment. She was sitting in the compartment beside Scorpius, with Lola, Dominque, Alice, Albus, Lola, James, Fred and Louis. Needless to say, it was a tight squeeze.

Scorpius looked down at her and on seeing her troubled face, wrapped his arm around her, whispering, "Don't worry Lily-flower, it'll work out."

"How do you know?" her voice shook, "What about your family Scor? What will they say to you?"

He chuckled at her worrying, "Don't worry about me. I'll be just fine."

"How can you be sure? I can't imagine if...if they were to get angry with you because of me!" she moved closer to him.

"Don't worry Lils," Albus spoke up from the corner. Apparently their conversation was less private then they thought, "I've got it covered."

Lily smiled in spite of herself. Albus was a loyal brother.

"Thanks Al," she grinned.

James broke his concentration from the exploding snap that he, Fred and Louis were playing, "Yeah, me, Fred and Louis have a killer plan!"

"And what would that be?" Lily asked. She could see Scorpius looking at her with an amused expression.

"Spoilers," James tapped his nose, smirking.

"We're going to tell the adults that was us that set off the fireworks from the astronomy tower!" Fred exclaimed excitedly.

"Aw Fred!" James whined, throwing his hands in the air exasperatedly, "I said spoilers! Don't you know what that means? It means shut your pie-hole!"

The inhabitants of the compartment chuckled at James, as Fred shrugged sheepishly.

"I didn't know that was you!" Alice exclaimed.

"Oh come on Ally," Albus chuckled from beside her, "Really? Who else could it be?"

Alice blushed, "S'pose. I thought it might have been you and Scorpius."

…...

Alice looked away from his mocking gaze as he laughed. She still couldn't believe that they were going out.

"You thought it was me and Scor?" he chuckled, before smirking evilly and whispering in her ear, "Well, I am your Slytherin Bad Boy!"

Her head shot up and she turned to look at him in horror, "I thought we were forgetting I said that!" she whispered in his ear, blushing.

"I thought I told you I thought it was cute!" he whispered back, his breath on her neck sending shivers down her spine.

She giggled and was sure that she must have blushed the colour of Lily's hair when he said that, as he took her face in his hands and she smiled radiantly up at him.

Very slowly, he leant his head down, their lips inching towards one another. She was sure that he could probably hear how erratic her heart beat was. Just when their noses brushed one another and he leant down further, a bang sounded from the other end of the compartment. James. Exploding snap. Damn, she thought. When she turned to look at Albus, she had to fight laughter as he was directing an absolutely murderous glare at his brother. It seemed Lily was also smothering laughter.

To diffuse the situation, she gulped and summoned her courage, before turning to Albus, grabbing his head and pulling it down, so his lips met hers in a passionate kiss.

He was shocked at first and she panicked as she saw his wide eyes, but he soon closed them and responded to the kiss, entangling his hands in her hair. She felt the kiss from the top of her head, right down to the tips of her toes, as he massaged her lips, with his own, kissing her soundly.

When they pulled apart, his hands had not left her hair, and they stared into one another's eyes for a long moment, panting out of breath. Alice couldn't believe she'd done it. But that didn't mean she regretted it. By no means.

…...

Lily smiled as she saw Albus and Alice talking. She was slightly bemused when she saw Albus bend down and whisper something into Alice's ear. This immediately made Alice look up in horror. Sheesh, what had he gone and said now, thought Lily. He looked quite pleased with himself and he bent down to whisper something in Alice's ear, making her blush and giggle. Lily rolled her eyes, so Albus could be a charmer.

"I know," Scorpius whispered down to her, "It's weird isn't it?"

Lily was shocked that they were thinking the same thing and nodded and said, "Who knew Albus was such a romantic?"

She felt his chuckle reverberate through his chest as he hugged closer.

"Eww," she groaned, as she saw them kissing.

"Aww, is Lily feeling left out?" Scorpius laughed again, pecking her on the lips.

Lily knew it was coming, but every time they would come near a sign saying they were approaching King's Cross, she cringed. Not only would herself and Scorpius be separated for the Christmas holidays, but her parents knew of their relationship and would be upset they'd kept it from them.

Then the dreaded moment came. Lily looked out of the window, and there, in the distance, was Kings Cross. She gulped.

Scorpius must have felt her tense, because smoothed her hair and said, "Take a deep breath. They'll be fine once they've adjusted to it."

When the train finally pulled in, Lily had the shakes and could barely pick up her trunk.

"Need in help there Lils?" a cheeky voice asked.

James. She turned around to see her eldest brother, who had a friendly smile on his face, "Jeez, you've got the shakes. I'll get your trunk Lils," he picked up her trunk, "And don't worry, me and Al have got it all covered. We'll be with you the whole time."

Lily was sure then that this was the most grateful she'd ever been to have brothers and threw her arms around his neck, making him drop her trunk.

"Wow there Lils," James chuckled, "It's ok," he soothed.

She let go bashfully as he picked up her trunk and lugged it off the train.

Scorpius approached from behind her.

"I'll give you two a minute. Don't be too long," James turned around one last time.

Lily led Scorpius off the train and pulled him through the large crowds on the platform as mothers, fathers and siblings greeted their family. She pulled him into a secluded area, and they both stood there awkwardly, not knowing what to say.

"Scorpi-"

"Lily," they both addressed each other at the same time.

Scorpius took a tentative step forward, reaching for a strand of her fiery hair, "Lily," he sighed, "I don't want you to worry about anything. I doubt your parents will be angry with you and if they are, I'm only an owl away. You've got Al and James on your side too," he paused for a moment, "I'll miss you Lily."

Lily stepped forward slowly, her head ducked, as she nestled it into his chest. Without a word, she slipped her arms around his waist and hugged him to her tightly. He wrapped his arms around her in return.

"I hope they aren't angry with you Scorpius," she whispered sombrely, "I love you."

"I love you Lily-flower," he whispered back into her hair.

Then, after brushing his lips against her own, it was time to go. But Lily clung to him, betraying her real desperation.

"Lily," he sighed.

She looked up and nodded, trying to smile, before reaching up and placing a chaste kiss on his cheek and turning on her heel and going to find her family.

Scorpius was left, his arms still outstretched from where he held her, and he looked down and sighed. She had looked torn. And so was he. Were her family really going to be OK about it?

…...

Lily rushed forward through the crowds to see her family. It must have been the genuine, warm smiles on her parent's faces at seeing her, the relief that they weren't angry, the sadness of saying goodbye to Scorpius and the understanding on her mother's face that made her do it. She ran into her mother's arms, sobbing.

"Please don't be angry with me," he cried into her mother's arms, I wanted to tell you, I did. I was just scared that you would be angry."

She felt like a baby, hiding in her mother's arms. After all, her and Scorpius were only to be separated for two weeks, but they'd been seeing each other everyday and it was the dread that her parents would resent her.

Ginny held her daughter tightly, slightly overcome at her welcome, looking up at Harry, meaningfully. He looked away awkwardly, but it made his heart break to see Lily like this.

When Lily finally pulled her face away, it was red and blotchy with tears, "You're not mad?"

"No," Ginny stroked her hair, "We're not mad."

"Lily," her father addressed her.

Lily looked up at him fearfully, making him feel guilty. Was he so bad a father, that his kids were scared to tell him things?

"Lily," he softened his voice, "Don't cry."

"Lets go home," Ginny said.

…...

When they arrived home at Grimauld Place, they all sat down at the kitchen table. Even James and Albus joined them. The air was engulfed in an awkward silence as no one knew how to start.

James looked like he was about to burst and finally said, "Dad, Mum, it was me who set off the fireworks from the Astronomy Tower."

"What?" Ginny and Harry exclaimed at the same time.

Lily smiled at James' attempt to break the ice and take the spotlight of her and Scorpius.

James sighed dramatically, "It was a cold, stormy evening...and-"

"James," Harry said in a warning voice.

"Sorry," James smirked, "Well we- I mean I was bored and I guess I felt like stirring up some trouble," he shrugged.

The Potter parents sat, mouths agog, "He's just like his uncles," Ginny murmured

"Right," James tapped his hands on the table, "Are we done here now? Great, bye," he said before high tailing out of the room.

Her parents seemed to take a while to adjust to this new information.

After a while, Ginny said, "Lily, me and your father aren't angry with you, we were just upset that we had to find out through the papers."

Lily nodded, "We didn't intend for it to come out like that, we knew that our families wouldn't exactly over the moon, so we decided to wait until the Christmas holidays."

She looked up to Harry, who hadn't said anything yet, "Dad?"

"Your mother is right, we're not angry, Scorpius is a good boy, he's always been loyal to Albus and children are not their parents. Me and Draco came to a small sort of truce after the war, but haven't spoken since. Perhaps this will change that," he replied, attempting a smile.

Lily smiled back and hugged him. But she knew that his smile was forced and he wasn't 100% in favour of her and Scorpius. She hoped it was just because she had a boyfriend and not because of who it was.

…...

On Christmas Eve, Lily and Ginny met up with Fleur, Dominique and Victoire at Flourish and Blotts and the five went on the previously planned shopping trip.

"Ahh Lily!" Fleur greeted her, giving her a hug. She gave Lily a little wink, when they pulled away.

Lily was puzzled by the knowing look she gave her after.

"Aunt Fleur, how are you?" she asked.

"I am fine Lily, thank you, and you," her Aunt replied.

"I'm good," Lily smiled, "Dom! Victoire!" she reached forwards to hug her cousins.

"Good to see you Lily," Victoire said, " And you too Aunt Ginny."

Once they had al greeted each other, they started to walk towards Madame Malkin's.

"So how is Teddy?" Lily asked Victoire.

Victoire smiled, "Blue."

The girls all laughed.

"No, I didn't mean his hair colour! I mean how is he?" Lily laughed.

"Up to his usual tricks. Last week, he almost set the kitchen on fire," Victoire commented drily.

"That sounds a lot like Teddy," Ginny nodded with a smile, "I remember me and Harry left him in charge one weekend and we came home to half a kitchen."

"Oh I remember that!" Lily cried, "He was helping James with his potions homework and they had a bit of a..um...explosion."

"James?" Ginny asked bemused, "I didn't know he was involved."

Whoops, Lily thought, "Oh yeah. He wasn't," she responded lamely.

Ginny raised an eyebrow and decided she wouldn't open that can of worms.

Whilst Ginny and Fleur fell into conversation behind them, Lily, Dominique and Victoire talked of Hogwarts.

"Yes I hear that you like a certain Charles Flint!" Victoire teased her sister.

"Do not!" Dominique went bright red, "Take that back, _Vicky_!"

Victoire narrowed her eyes at her nickname, before responding with, "That's not what I heard. 'Oh Dom, you look very nice!'" she did a poor imitation of Charles Flint, "'Why thank you Charlie, you don't look to bad yourself!'"

Lily was in hysterics as Dominique valiantly defended herself, "I wouldn't go out with him in a million years!"

"Pah," Victoire scoffed, "And what about that saucy picture of you and Scorpius, Lily?" she added.

Lily blushed.

"How long's that been going on?" she asked.

"A few weeks," Lily responded timidly.

Dominique giggled, "More like a few months."

"Dom!" Lily cried, although she was smiling.

The conversation concluded, when they walked into Madame Malkin's and Ginny helped Lily get fitted for some new robes.

"Lily these robes are lovely," Ginny pulled out a silky black robe and held it up to Lily.

"Yeah, s'pose," she mumbled. She stood up on the stool as Madame Malkin measured her for the garments.

She heard a little giggle from beside her. Dominque. "What is it Dom?" she asked.

Dominque looked up cheekily, "You get grumpy when you're not around him."

Lily froze. She knew who 'him' was, "I know," she replied, missing him more in that moment than any other day of the holidays so far.

"You'll see him soon," Dominique squeezed her hand comfortingly.

"Thanks Dom," Lily smiled at her.

After they had done their shopping they went into The Three Broomsticks.

"Five butterbeers please," Ginny ordered and they found a table.

"We should do this more often. It's good to get the boys out of our hair," Fleur remarked.

"I know. I just feel a little guilty, Hermione and Rose might have wanted to come. And all the other girls too, I suppose," Ginny said.

"I doubt we could fit into a booth," Lily giggled.

The others agreed as this comment was followed by laughter.

"I told you Lily," Fleur said after a while.

"What?" Lily asked.

"Boys do like you. Unless I was just imagining that picture of you and Scorpius!" Fleur exclaimed.

Lily had hoped this wouldn't have been brought up, "I suppose. We've been friends for a long time."

Ginny smiled at her daughter.

After a while, Ginny, Fleur and Dominque excused themselves to go to the toilet.

Victoire looked at Lily, "Now that we're alone, I wanted to tell you something."

Lily remembered her letter from Victoire and said, "What is it Victoire?"

Victoire fiddled with her wedding ring, nervously, "I'm pregnant."

Lily was suddenly filled with joy and happiness, which took up the void of missing Scorpius, her hands flew up to her mouth, as she laughed, "Oh my Godric!"

Victoire laughed in relief at her reaction and the two grinned at each other.

"Do the others know?" Lily asked, still smiling.

"Teddy knows of course and so does Mum and Dom, but I wanted you four to be the first to know. I'm still a bit worried about Dad's reaction though!" Victoire bit her lip.

"He'll be happy for you, and if he isn't, I'll give him my meanest bat bogey hex!" Lily exclaimed.

Victoire started to tear up, "I'm glad you're happy about it. I'm just a little nervous. Well a lot nervous," she laughed at the end.

"It's OK Vic, we'll be there with you," Lily squeezed her hand.

…...

Finally the big day arrived. Christmas day. Lily was wrapped up in her duvet, in the blissful realms of sleep, when Albus and James sprinted through the doorway and pounced on her bed.

"Ugh," Lily grumbled, turning over. When she realised James and Albus were on top of her, her eyes flew open, "Ah! James! Albus! Get the hell off me!" she leapt out of bed.

James and Albus laughed until there were tears running down their eyes.

"Oh ha ha, isn't that just the funniest joke in the world," she quipped sarcastically.

But they weren't listening, as they sprinted back out the room, as quickly as they came in, shouting, "Presents! Presents!"

Harry and Ginny had no real choice to get up after that.

"James! Albus! Merlin's bollocks, shut up or there will be no presents!" Harry growled.

James and Albus were silent immediately and Ginny scolded her husband for his language.

Lily ran down the stairs with her brothers and was reminded of all of their other Christmases, where James and Albus would go completely mental, until they could open their presents. She laughed at the memories and was astounded, when she saw all of the presents at the foot of the tree. Well, there had to be some perks of having such a big family. She loved them really.

I swear, James and Albus grow one year younger every Christmas, she thought as she saw them tear through their presents.

James wiped a fake tear from his eye, as he unwrapped the Nimbus 3001 Lightening bolt, "Oh my!" he clutched at his chest dramatically.

They all laughed at his display, as he took a bow and thanked Ginny and Harry. Harry just acted grumpy, but Lily could tell that he was still amused by the boys.

She got Nimbus 3001 Lightening Bolt too from her parents, as well as a book on hair charms from Albus and some Quidditch gloves from James. It was obvious to her, who had bought each one, as Albus wouldn't dream of giving her a Quidditch-related-gift as he was too scared it would increase Gryffindor's chances of beating Slytherin.

She got a jumped with a gold L on it, with a maroon background, from her Grandparents and countless other items of clothing from relatives. Dom got her a hair band that changes colour depending on your mood, Lola got her some perfume and Alice got her a bracelet.

She tried to hide her disappointment that there was no gift from Scorpius. Oh well, she thought, he wouldn't have had much time, whilst they were at Hogwarts. She had got him a wand case with an emerald scorpion on the front.

When they headed over to the Burrow for Sunday lunch, Lily was eager to see Victoire and ask if they would announce the pregnancy. However she was dreading her families reaction to her and Scorpius.

"Hello my dear girl!" cried Molly Weasley, her ginger hair frazzled from cooking, as she gathered Lily into a hug.

"Happy Christmas Grandma," Lily beamed radiantly, as she hugged Molly tightly, "And Grandpa," she greeted him too. She was glad they didn't say anything about the picture in the Daily Prophet.

"Lily," Hugo and Rose came up to her and they told her of their parents constant bickering.

To prove that point, Lily heard Hermione yell, "For Merlin's sake Ronald! Stop being such a child! For once in your life, can you not have the emotional range of a teaspoon!"

Lily giggled at the display, as Ron scowled, "Oh just shove it will you! You know I didn't mean it like that 'Mione!"

"Well stop being so careless! Ugh! Can not believ yo-" she was interrupted as Ron grabbed her by the shoulders and kissed her on the lips.

Lily raised one eye brow and laughed at Rose and Hugo's mortified looks.

"Still think I have the emotional range of a teaspoon?" he smirked.

Hermione blushed and reached up to kiss Ron.

Yack, thought Lily.

"Alright, alright, leave him alone Hermione, you don't know where he's been," taunted George.

"That is just disturbing," Hugo scowled.

"Ooh, is Hughie embarrassed?" Fred jr teased him.

Lily felt dread fill her as she saw her Uncle Ron approach her, "Lily what were you doing with the ferret's son?"

"Ronald!" Hermione exclaimed.

"I don't care 'Mione! He's going to corrupt her!" Ron shouted.

Oh, and here we go again, thought Lily, "Uncle Ron, you've known him for years, and you know he would never do anything like that!"

"Yeah right! Well don't come running to me when this blows up in your face,"he grumbled.

"Ronald!" Hermione shouted, "He doesn't mean that Lily and it will not blow up in your face," she reassured her, before going after Ron who had stormed off.

Lily sighed, well, she'd been expecting that,

As the rest of the family filed in, they started to prepare for Christmas dinner.

Thankfully, no one else said anything about her and Scorpius, apart from Teddy, who grinned whilst saying, "You and my cousin ay? Just tell me if he isn't treating you right!"

Also, every few minutes, her Uncle George, would waggle his eye brows at her and say, "Missing Scorpius?"

Lily supposed they had taken it better than she thought they would, because they had know Scorpius for years. When they finally went outside for lunch, Molly was just serving up, when it started to snow.

"Oh lord!" laughed Molly, "Fancy that," she cast a few charms, to create a bubble around them, so they didn't get snowed on.

Lily watched in awe, as the snow fell around them. It felt as if she were inside a snow globe.

Suddenly, the sound of a spoon being tapped against a glass sounded, and Lily grew excited as she saw Teddy stand up, with his arm around Victoire.

He winked at Lily. He must have known Victoire had told her, Lily thought.

The table looked towards the couple who were beaming at each other.

"My wife, Victoire and I," Teddy looked down at Victoire proudly, as she teared up again, "are expecting a child early next year."

The table was silent for a moment, before Molly jumped out of her chair and shrieked, "Oh lord! A mother, our Victoire!" she squeezed Victoire's cheeks, who laughed through her tears, "And Teddy! A father!" Molly added.

"Congratulations son," Harry stood up and hugged Teddy, as Fred shouted, "Ooh Teddy got laid!"

"Fred junior!" Angelina shouted in fury, "Apologize right now!"

"Sorry Teddy and Victoire," he apologized.

Lily laughed at the scene, "Congrats Teddy. You and Vic will make really great parents."

"Thanks Lils," Teddy replied, pulling her into a bear hug.

Soon, the whole table was up, hugging and congratulating, the soon to be parents, The only one who stayed sitting was Bill. All eyes turned to him, as he eyes Teddy warily. Teddy's hair turned red, as he grew nervous.

Suddenly, Bill jumped out of his seat grinning, "Almost had you there mate!"

Needless to say, dinner was quite forgotten.

…...

Lily was out walking by the pond that night, reflecting on the day. She was going to be an aunt! She was so happy for Victoire and Teddy. The sky was pitch black as the moonlight reflected off the ripples of the pond water. She thought of Scorpius and wondered what he was doing right then. She wondered how his family had taken it.

"Oh Scorpius," she whispered. She hoped his family weren't angry. She hoped with all of her might. I wonder if Dad will adjust to it properly, she thought. Lily strolled around around the ponds edge, listening to the rhythmic chirping of crickets.

Suddenly, she heard footsteps behind her. She turned quickly, "Who's there?"

But there was no one. You must be hearing things Lily, she thought to herself. But then she heard footsteps again. Pulling out her wand she said, "I warning you, I have a mean bat bogey hex."

There was a soft chuckle from the trees, which she instantly recognized. No, it couldn't be. Could it?

"Scorpius?" she whispered.

"Lily," he emerged from the trees.

"What are you doing here?" she asked in shock.

"What, no hello?" he laughed.

"I'm sorry," she blushed, as his pale form approached her. He looked even more handsome in the darkness.

She wrapped her arms around him, as his strong ones encircled her waist, "How did your family take it?" she asked fearfully.

"Surprisingly well," he chuckled.

"Oh?" she smiled.

"Grandfather was pissed of course, but only because of old ideologies and we expected that. But Mum was delighted I'm bringing home a girl and Grandmother...what can I say, you made quite an impression. Father was shocked. But he wasn't angry. What about yours?" he asked, his grey eyes, staring right into hers.

"Well, mum and dad were fine, they just said they were disappointed that I didn't tell them. I don't think Dad's fully adjusted to it, but that'll take time won't it?" she answered timidly, deciding not to tell him about her Uncle Ron and how he would kill him if he found them out there.

"Yes, it might," he replied, "I came to give you this," he held out a parcel wrapped in silver, with a red ribbon around it, "I got my present from you. Thankyou."

"Did you like it?" Lily asked nervously, as she opened the package.

"I loved it," he lifted her chin with his finger, "I love you Lily-flower," he leaned down and kissed her softly.

"I love you too," she replied.

When she unwrapped the present, she put her hand to her mouth as she saw a palm sized, white Lily, with specks of pink and purple. The petals extended slightly, in her hand.

"It's an everlasting Lily, it should grow to the size of a-" but he was cut off by her unexpectedly throwing her arms around him.

"Thank you Scorpius," she whispered, into his chest.

"Your welcome. Merry Christmas."

(A/N: I know it's not as good as the other chapters but I still hope you enjoyed. Please review!)


	19. Dinner in the Snake Pit

(A/N: Without giving too much away-yeah right- this chapter gives us the other half of the reactions to Lily and Scorpius being a couple...I really hope you enjoy this and I'm sorry that I have taken longer than normal to update. As always, please review!)

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, or any of the characters in it, JK Rowling does.

Chapter 19- Dinner in the Snake Pit

Lily was racing around the quidditch pitch in the back garden, as usual it was James and her, against Albus. Even though it was two on one, James always upheld his house patriotism and insisted that it must be Gryffindor versus Slytherin. Not that Albus minded, thought Lily, he just liked to show off and prove that he could win the game by himself. Although the odds of Albus winning had always been very low.

Lily scaled the pitch, flying up and down. James appointed himself Chaser, Beater and Keeper and Lily was seeker. She didn't mind though, she always liked to focus in on the snitch and she found her brothers' displays of arrogance hilarious.

"Oy oy Lils, did you see that?" James flew over to her, leaving a very angry looking Albus, "Just aimed the bludger right at him, almost had his head!"

"Oh _well done James_, that's the way to go," Lily said sarcastically, "Albus looks pretty pissed off, and with good reason! You can't just aim a bludger at someone's head James!"

James laughed her off, and did a few somersaults throughout her lecture, "Jeez Lis, take a chill pill, your getting more and more like mum every day. Always nagging and lecturi-" he was interrupted from his last somersault, when Lily kicked him in the groin.

"Oh Lily," he scowled, "You almost knocked me off my broom!" suddenly he changed his expression to a smug smirk, "It's a good job I'm an experienced quidditch player."

"Have you heard yourself? You are about the most conceited person I have ever met!" Lily shook her head. She wanted to scream in exasperation, but she knew he was past trying. James would always be a cocky boy. A lovable, caring one at that.

"But that's why you love me Lils," James winked at her.

Lily rolled her eyes as Albus flew over, "Lily, James, hurry up. We've got a game to play!"

Meanwhile James was doing slow back flips on his broom, his hands behind his head, as he pretended to yawn, "You know I could do this all day."

Albus looked at James incredulously, before looking back at Lily, "What the hell's up with him?"

"Just the usual," Lily smirked, "Just think Al, that's what you'll be like in a year's time. Lazy, arrogant and...well lazy!"

Albus shook his head, "Lily don't put thoughts like that in my head, IT REPULSES ME!" he raised his voice and addressed the last bit at James.

James pretended to yawn, "What was that?"

"I said the idea of being like you is...not good," Albus said.

"Why?" James said, looking genuinely offended.

"Well first off you're a twit," Albus started to count off reasons, "You go on about how great you are, you flirt with anything with a pulse-"

"Do not!" James interrupted indignantly.

"Do too!" Albus half laughed, "Even Professor McGonagall!"

"Hey that was a dare!"

"Oh yeah when you kissed her. Yep, K-I-S-S-I-N-G!" Albus teased.

"Hey! I said it was a dare, s'not like I enjoyed it or anything!"

"Yeah whatever helps get you to sleep at night," Albus smirked, "James kissed McGonagall and he liiiiiked it!" Albus yelled.

"Hey shut up you tosser!" James was getting red in the face.

Lily on the other hand was in hysterics. She remembered James coming sauntering into the great hall, exchanging a few words with McGOnagall, before dipping her backwards and kissing her, to the amusement of the great hall. Needless to say McGonagall had not been happy.

"Hey, I don't care if I've gone out with half the girls in school, at least I'm appreciated!" James shouted.

"Oh yeah and who's the one with the girlfriend," Albus said smugly.

Lily shook her head and sighed, they were always going to be like this.

When James and Albus had finally finished their debate on who could eat the most pancakes, they flew down to the house and landed near the back porch.

Lily dusted herself off before dismounting her broom, saying, "What now?"

When she looked up, she saw her brother's had a funny look on their face, a cross between a smile and surprise.

"What?" she questioned confused, have I got something in my hair, "I knew I had some toast crumbs in there," she rubbed her head.

"Nothing," they both said at the same time.

Lily raised an eyebrow.

James looked awkward and looked away, rubbing his neck, "Nothing Lils, it's fine."

She nodded and dusted herself down, but suddenly felt to hands grab her sides, "Eargh!" she screamed, grasping for her wand, as she felt herself being lifted up, "James, Albus do something!" she shrieked, as she felt herself being lifted onto someone's shoulder.

However, her brothers were too busy laughing their heads off. Lily frowned, especially when she felt her captor chuckle. She looked down and saw a blonde head.

"Scorpius Malfoy!" she yelled, "Get me down this instant!" she pounded on his back, as he started to run around the quidditch pitch.

"No can do Lily-flower," she heard him say, and she could tell from his tone he was smirking.

James and Albus almost had tears running down their faces, as Lily glared, bright red, as Scorpius held her captive.

When he finally put her down, he was out of breath and smirking, "I beg your pardon my lady, I just couldn't resist."

Lily smiled despite herself, already giving in at seeing his face. But she decided to let him work for it and scowled, "Really? I told you to put me down and you didn't!"

Scorpius frowned. He had not been expecting that reaction.

Albus and James had gone inside the house, at the mere mention of food, as Ginny ushered them in.

"I'm sorry Lily," he smiled, looking at her amused.

"Wipe that smile off your face!" she exclaimed, before grabbing him around the neck and pulling him down to her. His eyes went wide at first, but after a second, he secure his arms around her waist, pulling her up to him. Lily felt herself smiling against his lips, as it had been so long since she'd seen him. He coaxed her mouth open and dipped his tongue in, as she wound strands of his hair around her fingers,

When she pulled away, he was grinning from ear to ear, almost smirking, "Well that was quite a welcome Lily-flower," he teased.

Lilly blushed shyly and looked down, as he smirked at her, lifting up her chin, "Did I make Lily blush? Did I?" he caught her lips in a quick kiss, before she turned away, "I've missed you," he said. All traces of humour had left his voice, and he looked at her seriously.

"I've missed you too Scorpius," Lily smiled.

She turned to go in, and unconsciously reached for his hand, as she wandered in, "Not that I'm unhappy about it, but why are you here?" Lily asked.

"What? Can't I go and visit my girlfriend every now and then?" Scorpius teased.

"Fine by me," Lily replied.

Scorpius looked down and Lily frowned when she saw his face fill with dread, like a shadow had passed over it.

"Scorpius?" she asked concerned.

He looked up, "My parents want to meet you," he said earnestly, "And your family."

The sentence was left hanging in the air for several seconds, as he watched her face carefully. It was clear their parents, had already met.

Lily let the new information wash over her. She knew her mother was friendly with Astoria Malfoy, as they talked from time to time and she had seen his father, when he had dropped Scorpius off, but this...this was different. It was a risk.

"OK," Lily said suddenly.

"What?" Scorpius asked, wondering if she was serious.

"OK," she nodded, her mind working nine to the dozen.

Scorpius took her hands, "Are you sure?" he asked, searching her eyes for something.

She looked back at him shyly, with a slight smile, "I'll do it. I love you Scorpius and so yes I'll meet your family. If it means there's a future for us..."

She watched as a smile lit up his face, as he beamed at her radiantly, and his hands moved to her face, "You're sure?"

She nodded excitedly.

He pulled her forward, bringing her face to his chest and kissing the back of her head. They were silent for a moment, before he said in small voice, "Thankyou."

…...

"Now all I have to do is get my family to agree," Lily thought, as she and Scorpius walked to the front door.

Scorpius nodded solemnly, "I know. It's fine if you can't."

"No it's not," Lily shook her head, "You've had to brave family, now It's my turn."

"Well thank you Lily," Scorpius smiled.

He would have like to kiss her, but Harry emerged from one of the rooms and looked at the couple pointedly.

"Well bye Scorpius," Lily said meekly, under her father's gaze.

"Bye Lily," Scorpius said warily, nervous around Harry. In the end, Scorpius settled for kissing her on the cheek, making Lily's face light up delightedly, as she hadn't expected it.

When he was gone, she wheeled around to face her father, who stood by the living room door, gravely. They looked at one another in the eye for a minute; Lily looking fearful and Harry looking reflective. He opened his mouth to say something, but then closed it again. Lily scampered away, feeling nervous and jittery. If this was how he felt now, how was he ever going to agree to coming to Malfoy Manor? Scorpius had said owl him, when she had found out. She looked down at the crisp invite in her hand. Yes, the Malfoy's had even given them a formal invite, something Scorpius had chuckled at nervously when he gave it to her.

"Not my idea by the way," he had ran his hand through his hair, nervously.

Lily traced the golden letters, imprinted into the invite. She was more nervous than she let on to Scorpius, about asking her family.

"Tea time!" Ginny called up the stairs.

In the spur of the moment, Lily folded the expensive card in half and put it in her back pocket, "Coming!" she shouted. She waited for a moment, to avoid the stampede due to come, when James and Albus found out it was mealtime.

She wandered into the kitchen, feeling unsure and sat down.

"Are you OK Lily?" Ginny looked up from serving the dinner, a bright smile on her face.

Lily felt guilt wash over her, as she looked at her mother's face. She hated that she was too scared to tell them. That she was keeping this from them, "Fine mum," she smiled back.

Ginny nodded, before going back to serving the food.

"Hey he's got more than me!" Jane complained.

"Oh fiddlesticks," Ginny shook her head, "It looks the same to me."

"Yeah right," James mumbled scowling.

"Well they are the same, if anything, you have the mo-"

"Boys," Harry cut off Albus. Lily slid down into her chair at the look on her father's face. It was the same expression, as the one he had looked at her with earlier. Grave and empty.

…...

Later that night, Lily was getting ready for bed. The invite was still nagging at the back of her mind and it made her feel nauseous. She wasn't worried about her mother, but her father. She undressed and slipped some clean pyjamas on, throwing her dirty washing into and basket and taking it downstairs. As she walked down, she wondered if she could gracefully bow out. No, no! She couldn't do that, that was unfair to Scorpius. But what if Harry said no and got angry? What would she tell them. Her father had told them when they were children, about the war and the Malfoys. But it was not like they ever expected to run into them again. Hell, Harry had a hard time when Albus became friends with Scorpius! But he liked him now, Lily thought, as she placed her washing basket in the kitchen, right?

She trudged back up the stairs and tried to think about something else. She should probably meet up with Alice, Dom and Lola soon.

She was just settling into bed, when she heard a muffled cry and someone shout upstairs, "Lily! Could you come down a second?" It was her mother.

Lily groaned in frustration, she was too tired for this. She dragged herself back out of bed and trudged down the stairs, "Coming!"

When she entered the kitchen, everything seemed to go in slow motion. She was at first startled by the morbid look on her father's face and worried one on her mother's, but her heart stopped when she saw what her mother was holding. It was the invite.

"I found this in your jean pocket," Ginny said.

Damn, thought Lily, she should have taken it out of her pocket before she brought her washing downstairs.

"Mum, Dad I-I can exp-"

She was interrupted by her father, "No Lily."

Silence echoed around the kitchen contagiously. Lily flinched at her father's harsh manner.

"Lily," her mother's voice was soft, as she looked at her apologetically, "When did you get this?"

"Today," Lily whispered, "Scorpius brought it today."

Ginny nodded, "OK. Do you want to go?"

Lily bit her lip. Did she? "Are you asking?" Lily asked hesitantly.

Her mother smiled warmly, "Of course it's up to you darling. We are aware that no body is their parents. Astoria and I have talked often and Draco...I hear he's changed. It doesn't matter what we want."

Lily felt her eyes swimming with tears, as a smile made it's way onto her face, "Oh thanks mum," she ran to Ginny, "I wasn't trying to hide anything from you, I just wasn't sure myself."

Once she had hugged her mother, she turned to her father. He still didn't look comfortable, but he managed to crack a small smile, "Why don't you go and send an Owl to Scorpius?"

Lily let out a bark of joyous laughter, as she ran up to her father and embraced him, before running up the stairs to write to Scorpius.

But it wasn't over yet. She still had to go to Dinner in the Snake Pit.

…...

"Lily!" Ginny's voice called up the stairs frantically, as she ran up the hall way, trying to gather herself together. Dinner at Malfoy Manor. She never thought she'd see this day.

"Yes mum?" Lily shouted back, whilst curling her hair into her signature ringlets.

"Are you almost ready?"

"Yes! Almost there!" Lily called back.

Lily leapt around the room, looking for her new robes. They were the latest fashion, black silk with a dark pink trim, and a floaty A-line cut. Once she was dressed, she went downstairs and into the living room, where she saw James playing on the Playstation, some weird muggle invention. But this wasn't what caught Lily's attention. What caught her attention was that he was dressed in a ratty t-shirt and sweats.

"James!" she fumed, throwing her hands up in the air exasperatedly, "Why aren't you dressed?"

"I am dressed," he responded, not looking away from the television screen/

"James!" she yelled again, almost close to tears. What was she going to do with him? "You can't go to Malfoy Manor like that!"

"I was hoping you were going to say that," he replied, still focussed on the screen, "So I guess I'll see you later."

She could only splutter at his absolute refusal to co-operate, her hands balled into fists, "James Sirius Potter, switch that bloody muggle contraption off right now, other whilst I'll give you a knuckle sandwich!"

James sighed and paused his game, dropping the controller and turning to face her, "What?"

"Get dressed. Now." She trembled with rage.

James yawned absently and stretched, "Naw, I thought I might just stay here and invite Hughie over."

"James!" Lily whined. Much to her chagrin, a tear of frustration rolled down her cheek. She knew she was over reacting, but if he didn't come, the Malfoy's would think he didn't come because of who they were.

When James saw her tears, his eyes widened and he held his hands up, "OK, OK, I'm sorry Lils. Shh, calm down, I'll get changed," he gathered her into a hug.

Lily's face broke into a smile, "Thanks Jamie."

As soon as all the Potter's were ready, they gathered in the kitchen and prepared to apparate. Harry looked tense and his eye brows were furrowed in thought. Ginny looked scared. But Albus' stance calmed Lily down. He had his hands in his pockets and smiled at Lily, "Don't worry Lils, I've been to Scorp's hundreds of times and it's really great."

Lily nodded her thanks, before she held onto her father's arm and let herself become pulled into a blurry void. She landed before a rather imposing set of gates, almost twice the size of her.

Her breath caught in her throat when she saw the old manor. It was beautiful. She had not expected it to look that way, as her parents had told her stories of the torture that had taken place there whilst Voldemort occupied the house.

She was taken by surprise when the gates slowly started to move open, and her heart thudded in her chest when she saw the manor in it's entirety. It wasn't quite Gothic, but it had sculptures around the roof tops and a large wooden door. When they were about half way up the drive way, the door opened and it was Scorpius. Lily felt herself smile, despite her nerves, as she ran the rest of the way up the drive and almost jumped into his arms. Thankfully, only Albus witnessed this.

"Oomph," Scorpius grunted at the impact of her weight, but he wrapped his arms around her small frame and rubbed circles into her back.

"I'm so scared," Lily mumbled into the crook of his neck.

She heard him chuckle, "Don't be."

They both jumped apart at the sound of someone clearing their throat. Lily turned to look at her father and the rest of her family who had approached.

"Mr and Mrs Potter," Scorpius nodded with a smile, "James, Al!" he said the last name more happily, as Albus slapped him on the back, "Thank you for coming. Shall we go in?"

They all nodded and walked into the house; Lily almost scared to put her foot through the threshold. She heard him chuckle beside her, "Calm Lily, we don't bite."

Lily gave a weak smile, but it brightened as Scorpius took her hand. She looked up in awe at the plasterwork on the ceilings and the many portraits adorning the walls, along with the swathes of rich tapestries.

They stopped at a door and Scorpius took a brief moment, before showing them in. Lily noticed his mother, straight away. She was very beautiful, with dark ebony hair and high cheekbones. As soon as Astoria smiled at her, Lily couldn't help but smile back. Her muscles couldn't help but respond at a smile of such genuine warmth.

Astoria noticed the sweet smile of Lily Potter. She always knew that Scorpius was a handsome man and would attract many girls, but this young lady was very beautiful indeed.

Lily's gaze then turned to Narcissa. She remembered her from her quidditch game and how the older woman congratulated her-and told Scorpius off for his shoddy performance at the same time. Lily smirked at the memory and when she looked at Narcissa Malfoy, she could see that she must have known what she was thinking, as her lips twitched ever so slightly. Other than that she looked like a very reserved person, with the Malfoy mask of indifference. Next was Lucius. He looked them over, sneering as he gazed at her parents and brothers, but when his gaze stopped at her, his eyes widened a little at her challenging look. She looked away very quickly.

Sitting close to Astoria was Draco. His face looked tortured and troubled and against her will, Lily's heart went out to him. His eyes almost looked apologetic.

All of this, Lily observed within seconds.

"Ginny, Harry," Astoria stood and smiled, her dark eyes lighting up, "How good to see you again. And Albus, I believe Scorpius hasn't been the same after you left!"

Albus let out a little chuckle.

"Thank you for inviting us Astoria, Draco," Ginny said gracefully and Lily was proud of the way her mother stood with dignity.

"Lily," Astoria's gaze swept over to her, "It really is a pleasure to meet you. Now I can finally meet the girl Scorpius has been talking about for years!"

Scorpius groaned and put his head in his hands, "Mum!"

Lily's heart stopped. Years? Did she mean he'd liked her all this time? Out of the corner of her eye, she saw Draco raise his eyebrow at her.

"It is very nice to meet you, Mr and Mrs Malfoy," Lily smiled, "And yourselves er...Mr and Mrs Malfoy," she felt silly having to repeat the names again to Scorpius' grandparents.

"It's Astoria," Astoria smiled again.

Lily saw her nod at Draco who looked up and stood saying, "Potter," he shook her father's hand and Lily watched with interest at the two men's expressions. It was like a silent conversation between the two.

Ginny coughed lightly and the two backed off.

"Lily," Draco nodded at her, "It is good to meet you."

Lily noticed the silence from the room's other two occupants but she didn't mind that much. She had been forewarned about Lucius and Narcissa...Lily had liked the woman since she had first met her, even as soon as she had first heard about her. Harry had told them how Narcissa told Lord Voldemort that Harry was dead and saved his life in pursuit of her son. Lily found herself admiring the woman's bravery.

"Hey," she heard Scorpius whisper from beside her. She had forgotten he was still there and looked down at their clasped hands, "That went well enough didn't it?"

Lily nodded, "Yes I think so. But then, it's only just begun hasn't it?"

Scorpius smirked and said, "That's half the fun."

Lily looked back at her parents and was surprised to see her mother and Scorpius' mother in conversation and laughing about something. Harry and Draco stood awkwardly side by side and Lily wondered if there had been a truce between the two.

"Mistress," a small house elf walked in, "Dinner is served in the dining room."

"Thankyou Gemima," Astoria smiled and Lily was surprised to see the elf smile back and look at her mistress with admiration.

"What, did you think we locked them in the dungeons if they misbehaved?" Scorpius whispered into her ear as they walked through into the dining room.

Lily's jaw dropped, how had he known? She turned to look at him, racked with guilt, "Scorpius I could never think of you like that you kno-"

"Shh Lily," Scorpius smirked and she was surprised to see him on the edge of laughter, his eyes twinkling with mirth, "I was just kidding."

"Oh," Lily said dumbly, "Phew," she jokingly pretended to wipe a bead of sweat from her brow.

They entered the dining room and Lily nearly screamed when she saw that Lucius and Narcissa had been walking behind them. They would have heard their conversation! Narcissa smirked at the pair and Scorpius chuckled, "Trying to give us a fright by eavesdropping?"

"Nonsense," Lucius sniffed, "Malfoy's never eavesdrop."

Lily had to stifle a giggle at his manner and she saw his lips twitch at her reaction. He was exactly as her father had described to her. When she turned to look at the table, she saw the others were already seated and were looking at her, mouths agape. She started to panic, had her robes got stuck in her knickers? She looked back at Scorpius who had the same look of surprise on his face, but was acquiesced when she saw Narcissa nod at her encouragingly.

With caution, Lily took a seat next to her father and opposite Scorpius who looked at her with a cheeky grin, probably to quell her nerves.

However she felt a chill go down her spine when she saw out of the corner of her eyes, Lucius Malfoy take a seat beside her.

"So Lily, how are you finding Hogwarts this year?" Astoria asked kindly. At this moment Lily felt extremely grateful to the woman who was holding the party together.

Lily smiled as confidently as she could, "Well at the moment school is good, it means I can see my friends a lot. I'm not looking forward to my O. next year though."

"Yes, Scorpius isn't finding his exams particularly interesting, I don't think I've ever seen him revise yet!" Astoria laughed.

Scorpius smirked, "I don't need to revise mother, I'm just naturally brilliant."

Astoria scoffed sarcastically, "Your Transfiguration grade speaks other wise."

"I know of two gentlemen at this table-no three-exactly like that," Ginny looked down at James, Albus and Harry pointedly.

"What shall we do with them?" Astoria laughed, "So Ginny did you hear who got that story on the recession and the effect on Gringotts?"

"Who?" Ginny gasped.

"Malcolm Eeylop," Astoria nodded solemnly at Ginny's disbelief.

Lily was happy to see how well they got along and could have kicked herself for not remembering that her mother and Astoria both worked for the Daily Prophet. She remembered now, her mother telling her that Astoria wrote a weekly column.

While the women chatted, the silence at the other end of the table was painfully obvious.

"Scor, did you hear that Hufflepuff got a new chaser!" Albus related to Scorpius.

Scorpius' eyebrows rose, "I didn't hear of that no. We'll have to hold some new trials for the beaters and chasers, I think some of them are getting a little rusty."

Meanwhile Lily felt completely awkward and had no idea what to do to herself. Her father looked unapproachable as he was having some kind of stare down with Draco and James was talking with Scorpius and Albus.

As a last resort, Lily turned to Lucius. She hadn't noticed he was reading the paper."So," she began awkwardly, cringing inside, "Mr Malfoy... do you play quidditch?"

Lucius lowered his paper and looked down at her from his perch, "Should the occasion present itself."

Lily fumbled for a reply. She thought that would be a good opening for a conversation. Who didn't love quidditch? "Do you ever play with Scorpius?"

Lucius lowered his paper again and said, "As I said, should the occasion present itself, I am obliged to do so." Then without another word he started to read again.

Lily sighed and turned around. Well, so much for that. Thanks a bunch Merlin! She looked down and sighed again and started to count her blessings.

But before she could start, she heard the distinct sound of paper being rustled. She turned to look at Lucius who had dropped his paper and was peering at her curiously, but still with a smirk, "Miss Potter, were you trying to have a conversation with me?" he asked dryly.

After deciding she had nothing left to lose she sighed and said, "Yes, I suppose I am," then she perked up a bit when she decided she could have some fun with this, "Please to meet you Mr Malfoy," she held out her hand.

She had meant it as a joke, but to her astonishment, he looked at her amused and shook her hand, "Pleased to meet you Miss Potter. May I take this opportunity to say that I had not anticipated my grandson bring home someone so...ginger."

Lily looked up at him and rose an eyebrow in a challenge, "You mean Weasley? Then may I say I had not anticipated Scorpius' grandfather to be so...blonde."

She expected him to look offended or sneer at her again, but he just looked at her bemused, "Is that so? I'll say there is a rather similar resemblance between myself, Draco and Scorpius. We have the _Malfoy colouring_."

Lily grinned, quite enjoying this, maybe he wasn't an old racist fuddy duddy, "Indeed. Pray tell me Mr Malfoy...is my hair colour an issue?"

"We shall see," Lucius sniffed and turned to eat his dinner, "We shall see Miss Potter."

Sensing the conversation was over, but feeling victorious, Lily turned back to her meal and ate a mouthful of her risotto. She looked up to compliment Astoria on the food, but started to blush when she saw everyone staring at her again.

Oh damn, she thought.

She saw Narcissa look at her with a smirk and shake her head with a dry expression as she ate her meal. Even Scorpius was looking at her funny.

"Ahem," Draco cleared his throat, "Miss Potter I must ask you, when was it that my father became so sociable?"

Lucius sneered, "Draco I am always sociable, don't be silly. Me? Unsociable? Preposturous!" he guffawed.

The rest of the table seemed to smirk at his indignant tone. He was living in another world if that was what he thought.

Lily had to stifle a giggle at how wrong the old man was, "I am unaware Mr Malfoy, but your father seems perfectly sociable to me," she had to stop a laugh from escaping her.

When she looked up at Draco, she saw his lips twitch in a small smile as he ate, but when he looked up at her, she was shocked at the expression of fear on his face. At this moment, Lily wondered if Draco Malfoy had lived his whole life in fear. She smiled at him as sincerely as she could and saw his expression of fear become replaced by an astonished one, as his eyes widened and he looked down quickly at his meal. Lily wondered if she had done the right thing.

"So Scorpius," Narcissa broke the silence of the noise of knives and forks clattering, "How are your studies going? From what your mother tells me, you sound quite like your father at that age."

Scorpius grinned, "Well...what can I say, I'm top of the class."

For the first time, Lily saw a broad smile on Narcissa's face. It looked quite unnatural at first, as if her muscles were out of practice, but Lily realised that her smile was radiant and the woman glowed when she was around her grandson and was secretly amused by his arrogance.

"Now, now Scorpius, give the others a chance," she teased.

"Mrs Malfoy I wouldn't believe a word of it," Albus piped up, "He is brilliant at potions but the rest of the time...he sits back and enjoys the ride."

"Is that so!" Narcissa half laughed and turned to look at Scorpius pointedly, as he expertly avoided her gaze, "Scorpius what is so interesting about that pea on your plate?" Narcissa said again with a smirk and grabbed his chin, turning him to look at her.

"I just figured I had to give the others a chance," Scorpius shook his head cockily, catching Lily;s eye and winking at her.

Narcissa pretended to look stern and turned his chin again when he went to look away, but smiled and stroked his cheek before letting go and returning to her meal.

Scorpius meanwhile was a brilliant shade of red.

"Oh is Scorpius blushing!" Lily laughed incredulously, "My, my, how the mighty hath fallen!"

Scorpius turned to her and pretended to look indignant, "Lily Potter, I am not blushing!"

"I think that you are!" Lily teased back with a giggle, "Oh, how I will have fun telling people that the Slytherin Prince blushed!"

Scorpius decided he wasn't going to play nice any more and said, "What about you? The Gryffindor Princess? I'm sure I've made you blush more than once," Scorpius waggled his eye brows suggestively.

Lily's jaw dropped at this and she gave him a pointed look. What the hell? They were in front of their families! The adults gave each other knowing looks and amused smirks, whilst Lucius definitely lowered his paper to see Lily's reaction to this.

"And what now?" Scorpius questioned further with a glint in his eye that Lily didn't like, "Will our dear Lily grace us with a blush?"

And sure enough, Lily felt the traitorous blush rise up her cheeks and she looked down, wanting to glare daggers at Scorpius furiously. She settled for looking up and saying as confidently as she could, "Dear Lily will not grace you with anything today."

…...

Scorpius knew that she wasn't really mad with him. It was his irresistible charm. He was sure of it. But just in case, he pulled her aside when her family were about to leave. He led her into a small study, "I would say that went OK."

Lily nodded, "Yes I would. This went tonnes better than I thought it would!"

"And are we OK?" Scorpius looked at her uncertainly.

Lily raised and eyebrow at this and said dryly, "Like I said dear Lily won't be gracing you with anything today."

"What? Not even a kiss?" Scorpius gave her his best puppy dog pout and ran his hand through his hair.

"No," Lily giggled, "Not even a kiss," but she knew she was lying.

"Well I'm sorry to hear that Lily-flower," Scorpius whispered, looking at her hungrily, backing her into the wall.

He placed his hands either side of her head and kissed her very slowly, much to her chagrin. He moved his lips tenderly over hers, but she knew he was teasing her. Then, without warning, his hands grabbed her waist and his tongue plunged into her mouth. After placing a trail of kisses down her jaw and placing a sweet one on the lips, he pulled away and looked at her cheekily, "Goodbye Lily flower. I love you."

Lily smiled radiantly, "And I you."

In the end, when the Potter's departed, surprisingly Lucius was sad to see young Miss Potter go. He was glad Scorpius had picked someone like her. Naturally she was related to peasants, but...she was only a half Weaselette.

"Goodbye Lucius," Lily said to him.

"And you Miss Potter, I am charmed," he replied. The other Malfoys and Potters were still shocked by Lucius' approval of Scorpius' girlfriend, but...what gives?

Lily smiled and nodded, saying goodbye to Astoria.

When she turned to Draco, he still looked upon her as if he was guilty of something and when she smiled reassuringly, he still looked astonished. He settled with the best smile he could muster and said, "Goodbye Miss Potter."

And with a wink from Scorpius, Lily went home.

(A/N: Ok really long chapter! I hope you didn't mind this or find things were moving too quickly.

PLEASE REVIEW!)


	20. Seven Minutes in Heaven

(A/N: OK, huge apologies for the wait! It's been over a month and I've just been really busy! In return I've written an extra long chapter. Hope you don't mind. I don't want anyone to think I'm giving up on this story, I will see it through to the end. This chapter, we'll be seeing the kids returning to Hogwarts. Please review as always!)

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or any of the characters in it, JK Rowling does. Also, I do not own the song 'I'm sexy and I know it,' LMFAO do probably.

Chapter 20-Seven Minutes in Heaven

After the rush of packing and Ginny checking James hadn't got any stink bombs in his trunk for the millionth time, Lily collapsed back on her bed. It was strange that she'd actually missed school, as she'd been so looking forward to the Christmas holidays and a break off school work.

She missed her strolls up to the Owlery and the Astronomy Tower, as well as James, Fred and Louis pulling constant pranks at school and their ongoing battle with Albus, Scorpius, Charlie and the Avery twins.

She was suddenly startled by a knock on the door and she sat up saying, "Come in."

"Hi Lily-kins!" Came the voice of Alice Longbottom as she emerged into the room with a laugh.

"Alice!" Lily exclaimed, leaping up to engulf her friend in a hug, "When did you get here? I didn't hear you!"

"Ah well," Alice said coyly, "That may have something to with the fact that I might have been, erm, with your brother."

"My brother!" Lily laughed indignantly, pretending to be insulted, "You come all this way to our house, to see my brother! Well I am most insulted!" Her hand flew to her forehead dramatically, as Alice laughed.

"Sorry Lils," Alice said guiltily, "I just haven't seen him in ages and..."

"It's fine Alice," Lily assured her, "I was just joking!"

"Phew," Alice said, "Oh by the way," her face grew serious, "Have you heard anything from Lola?"

"I got an owl from her saying she could come today," Lily said puzzled, "But other than that, no."

"Hmm," Alice nodded, "She just seems really...odd lately. She's always been giggly and funny, but do you remember before we broke up for the holidays she seemed a bit off?"

Lily thought back, and realised Lola had been not her usual self. Perhaps it was something to do with home? "I know what you mean Alice, but I don't know why. Maybe it's her family."

"No," Alice shook her head, "I spoke to Charlie at Diagon Alley just the other day, and everything seemed to be fine."

"Well," said Lily, deep in thought, "I think if there is something bothering her, we should let her tell us in her own time. You know, rather than pestering her about it."

"S'pose," said Alice glumly, "But if it gets out of hand, promise we can intervene?"

"Fine," laughed Lily, "You always did like to meddle didn't you Alice Longbottom!"

"What can I say," Alice smirked, "I am my mother's daughter."

They were interrupted by a call from a grumpy voice downstairs, "Lily! Dom's here! And in the name of Merlin's bollocks, can you try and keep it down! I can hear you two giggling from down here!"

"Ooooh! Someone's getting a little bit tetchy!" Lily shouted back.

"Yeah Jamie, is someone on their period?" Cooed Alice.

They waited with giggles for his reply, before he yelled, "Oh just shut it Longbottom!"

"Hey! That's my girlfriend you're talking to!" Came the angry call from another voice. Albus.

"Kids!" Shouted Harry from his study, wishing the lot of them would be quiet, "Might I suggest that you resume this conversation in the same room?"

At this Lily started to laugh hysterically and shouted back, "Yes Dad!"

The door opened and Dominque came in, giggling at the display, "Merlin, James is bloody grumpy today!"

"I know," Lily shook her head, "But less of that Dom! It's great to see you!" Her and Alice hugged their friend.

Naturally of course, the gossip and tittle tattle started.

"So," Alice clapped her hands, "Heard any goss?"

"You never change Longbottom," Dom shook her head, "But yes I do have some gossip," she added secretively.

"Oh do tell!" Lily begged.

"Well, _dear__est_Rosie," Dom began sarcastically, making them scoff, "Got herself a boyfriend."

"No!" Lily said surprised.

"Yes," Dom nodded.

"Ooh, I bet he's a Ravenclaw," Alice giggled, "I bet they met over coffee at a library and he said, 'Oh Rosie, do you want to see my study planner?'" She dropped her voice so it became husky, "And I bet she said, 'Well I'll show you mine if you'll show me yours!' and then it was love at first sight!"

This of course had the girls in tears, even more so when James shouted again, "For Godric's sake! Do any of you understand the term Shut The Hell Up?"

After their laughter had subsided, Dom dropped her voice and said, "Oh and that's not all."

"What?" Came the replies in unison.

"He is none other than Jacob McLaggen! The Ravenclaw seeker!" Dom continued, "And he sent her some soppy love note during the holidays and Uncle Ron found it!"

"And then what?" Alice asked.

"Need I say anymore?" Dom scoffed.

Lily's face went white, every Weasley knew that that was the worst possible thing to happen, "Are all possible kinds of weapons out of the house?"

"Aunt Hermione's trying to calm him down," Dominique laughed, "But, if I'm honest, I think he's up to no good."

"How so?" Lily asked.

"Come on Lils," Alice said sarcastically, "This is a MCLAGGEN. The very name screams, 'no good.'"

"He is a womanizer Lils," Dominique added.

"Yes but," Lily struggled, "Although Rose is an absolute pain in the arse, she is our cousin. She may seem all holier than thou on her high horse, but we know she sort of means well."

"Lils I think this will be a learning experience for her," Alice said, "Do you remember what she was like with Scorpius? This is Karma."

Lily was about to cut in again, when there was a knock at the door.

"Come in," Lily called.

A goofy smile lit up her face when she saw Lola and Scorpius at the door.

"Excuse me ladies, "Scorpius smirked, "I'll be with Al downstairs."

Lily's jaw dropped when he promptly turned on his heel and left. Alice and Dominique laughed at her expression.

"Oh Godric Lils," Alice laughed, "You should see your face!"

"What is it with everyone being more interested in bloody Albus!" Lily said exasperatedly, before she saw Lola and smiled, "Hi Lola."

"Hi guys," Lola gave a small smile, causing Alice to give Lily an I-told-you-so look.

"How have you been?" They all went over to hug her.

"Um great," Lola said awkwardly, feeling a bit trapped by the sudden bear hug, "Um guys-I kind of can't breath."

"Oh sorry!" Lily said, "How are you Lola?" She asked again, hoping she would get a proper answer.

"Oh you know," She shrugged, changing the subject, "Charles came with me by the way. The Avery's arrived, as well as Henry, Andrew and Sam."

"Yeah, Louis came with me as well," Dom added.

"Great, so we have a full house," Lily smiled.

"Although," Alice added warily, "This is going to be so awkward."

Everybody else seemed to give a knowing nod.

"What? How?" Lily asked confused.

"Well...Sam? Andrew? Madam Puddifoot's? Ring any bells?" Alice smirked.

"Oh mother-"

"It might not be that bad," Dominique interrupted Lily, trying to diffuse the situation.

"You are kidding right?" Lola turned to Dom, "Dom, think again. Sam and Andrew. Quite possibly in the same room as Albus and Scorpius."

"Oh bloody bugger," Lily moaned, "This means we have to go down and make sure...you know...nothing..."

"Well I'm sure they aren't going to suddenly break out fighting!" Dominque laughed nervously, hoping someone would agree. But no one did.

"This is Albus we're talking about," Alice said, "He has the maturity of a five year old on Weasley's Wizard Wheezes' extra hyper candy," she deadpanned, making Lola guffaw, but suddenly cough when it seemed she was the only one who found it funny.

"Well," Lily stood up, "I guess there's nothing left to do, but go down."

"Yes," Alice stood up, before saying sarcastically, "Let the baby sitting commence!"

They made their way downstairs and heard noises coming from the living room, so went in, finding the situation quite as they expected.

Although there was no physical divide, it was almost as if someone had cast an invisible boundary across the room; with James and his group on one side, and Albus and his friends on the other side, having a massive stare down.

They barely noticed when the girls came in.

"Hey Albus," Alice waved a hand in front of Albus' face.

"Alice," Albus grunted, his glare on Andrew not wavering.

"Right!" Lily clapped her hands together, trying to sound cheerful and hide her dismay, when Scorpius didn't even acknowledge her.

She felt deflated when no one responded and looked helplessly at the others, throwing her hands in the air.

"Did you know Lily," Began Alice with a glint in her eye, "That I was just in Diagon Alley yesterday and I bumped into Albus Dumbledore!"

What? Lily looked at her friend quizzically, before Alice winked at her and she realised the plan.

"Oh really?" Lily responded nervously, "And I heard he was with Severus Snape as well!"

Still no reaction.

"I'm a lesbian," Lola said bluntly.

"Shut up Lola," Charles grunted.

The girls looked at her eyes wide.

"What? It was worth a try," She shrugged. Honestly, Lola thought, they were three of the most gullible witches she'd ever met. How could she be a lesbian, when she liked a certain male..."Oh and Charles," she added, "_You_ shut up."

"I-I-I'm wearing no underwear!" Lily exclaimed.

"Yes you are. Stop lying Lily." Scorpius spoke to her for the first time, nevertheless without looking at her, looking instead at Sam.

"And how would you know!" Retorted Lily indignantly.

"Because I saw them as you walked in," He replied, still glaring at Sam.

At this, there was a chuckle amongst the Slytherin boys, minus Albus, who looked annoyed.

"Oh really?" Exclaimed Lily, bright pink trying to regain her composure.

"Yes really," he replied tonelessly, "Pink with the little white ribbon on."

At this, the boys chuckled again. Even Lola gave a snort.

Lily was now bright pink-almost the same shade as her knickers.

Her friends looked at her expectantly, and she nodded.

"Dude," a scarred for life looking Albus said to Scorpius, "I know you're dating my sister, but if I ever hear you talk like that again...I'll...avada you. Deal?"

"Deal," Scorpius said.

"You're a right dick head Scorpius Malfoy!" Lily exclaimed, feeling humiliated, after being laughed at.

She saw a mild flash of something flicker over his face, but as ever he remained the Malfoy picture of indifference.

Someone started to hum some time afterwards, one of the boys and Lily looked around for who it was. She and her friends exchanged hysterical glances, when they realised it was a Celestina Warbeck song.

"Um James?" Louis said bemused, "Are you humming...Celestina Warbeck?"

"Yes I am my friend, yes I am," James dead-panned.

The girls giggled at this, but soon grew unhappy as the silence continued. They sat on the floor, after standing became too much.

"I kissed Slughorn," Lily piped up after ten minutes of awkward silence.

"Lily just quit while your ahead," Scorpius said.

"I'll quit you in a minute," Lily threatened, causing a chorus of 'Oohs' to go off.

Again, she studied his face and she saw something, she didn't know what, but something passed over his face briefly, as his jaw flexed.

"Right, that's it," Alice stood up and walked to the opposite end of the room.

The girls watched her in suspense, wondering what she'd say.

"You know what?" Alice said, wiping imaginary beads of sweat from her forehead, "Is it just me, or is it getting hot in here?"

Lily laughed, as she saw Alice trying to look sexy.

Alice took out her hair band and dropped it on purpose on the floor, "Ooops! Silly me!" She bent down to get it, giving the boys an ample view of her bottom.

No one looked over, but Lily could tell Albus was itching to look.

Alice sighed in defeat, but suddenly, inspired by Alice, Lily had an idea.

"You know Alice," Lily strolled up to her, "Since we've already established that I _am_ wearing underwear," she looked meaningfully at Scorpius, "And it is oh so hot, I might just...take it off..."

"I bet you ten galleons it's the pink ones with the white ribbon," Scorpius said.

"I'm in," Charles Flint said.

"And me," Alfie Avery said.

"Yeah go on," Henry said.

"Lily don't you dare," James commanded.

"Scorp I thought we had a deal!" Albus moaned.

"No can do buddy," Scorpius said.

The amazing thing, was that none of them had stopped the staring contest.

Lily looked at her friends helplessly. She hadn't thought she'd actually have to do it.

It was at this point, her knight in shining armour came and saved her.

"Yeah, yeah, when I walk on by, girls be looking like damn he fly," Dominique suddenly started to sing, the suggestive song sounding awkward coming out in a nervous, timid voice.

"Dom? What the hell?" Louis looked over, and even some of the others did.

Dominique swallowed, but persevered, "I pimp to the beat, walking on the street in my new lafreak, yeah. This is how I roll, animal print, pants outta control..."

Lily tried to stifle laughter, but couldn't, the same with Alice and Lola, as the boys ceased their staring match, and instead were staring incredulously at Lola.

"It's Redfoo with the big afro, and like Bruce Leroy I got the glow," She continued, and Lola started to click her fingers to the beat.

Dom gave her a grateful smile for the moral support, "Ah, girl look at that body, ah, girl look at that body, ah, girl look at that body, ah, I work out," Her voice wobbled, " Ah, girl look at that body, ah, girl look at that body, ah, girl look at that body, ah, I work out."

"When I walk in the spot yeah, this is what I see, everybody stops and they staring at me," Alice joined in, and Alice, Lola and Dom looked at Lily expectantly for the next line.

Lily swallowed, "I-I got passion in my pants and I ain't afraid to show it, show it, show it..."

They looked at each other, getting ready for the chorus, when unexpectedly, James leapt up and said, "I'm sexy and I know it!"

With that he started to jump around, with wild dance moves, making everybody gob smacked, before they started to laugh hysterically.

Louis jumped up and joined him, grabbing him by the shoulders and yelling, "Ah wiggle, wiggle, wiggle, wiggle, wiggle, yeah!"

It was at this point, Lily thought she was dying of laughter and couldn't breath, and Dominique...she was dying of _embarrassment_ and couldn't breath.

…...

This is not to say that everything carried on in blissful harmony afterwards, things were just a little better.

Alice was currently sitting with Albus, teasing him about something or other, Lola and Dom had gone over to see Charlie, and Lily...Lily was hiding out from Scorpius, with James.

She couldn't believe he'd just ignored her, and then tried to put a bet on the colour of her knickers! But she didn't trust herself to go over to him, as she didn't trust herself. What if she ended up completely overreacting? Anyway, it wasn't like he was making any effort to come over.

"So James," Lily said mischievously, "I liked your little dance."

James grinned, "I was quite pleased with it myself actually!"

He appeared to see someone behind her and said, "Hey Lily, I'm just going to go and see Al."

"Hello Lily-flower," his voice spoke, before she could turn around.

"Scorpius," she replied with indifference.

He smirked at her, unnerving her as if he could see right through her, "That was an amusing little show."

Lily nodded her headed and forced a laugh, but suddenly his face grew concerned, as if he knew she was pretending.

His expression transformed to a more Malfoy-like one, as he looked stern, "You're not still thinking about quitting me are you?"

What? She realised what he was referring to and suddenly felt guilty and shocked that he would actually take her threat to heart.

"Lily?" He pressed again.

"No Scorpius," She sighed and shook her head, as he exhaled, "I-I know it seems like maybe I overreated, it's just...I was embarrassed."

"Embarrassed?" He put a hand up to her face and searched her face.

"Well..." she laughed nervously, "You kind of told the whole room that I had on pink knickers."

"So I _was_ right!" His face broke into a grin, before he remembered he was supposed to be grovelling and he schooled his face to a serious one as he nodded, "Right."

"And, you said it so casually! You didn't even look at me, let alone speak to me!" She continued.

"I am sorry Lily, I was..." He broke off, "I think I just overreacted when I saw...him, Sam," his face grew dark, "And you know, I wanted to warn him off."

"Well I think he's now sufficiently warned off, don't you?" Lily smiled for the first time.

"Yes," he smirked, "So are we good?"

"Yes Scorpius," she reassured him with an amused sigh.

He surprised her by wrapping her in his arms, and holding her tightly to him.

"What's this for?" She asked confused.

"I missed you," he said into her hair.

"Me too," she replied.

"Oy you two!" James shouted, "Put each other down and come over here! We're trying to see who can withstand the most Weasley's Wizard Wheezes!"

They walked over together and everybody watched in wonder as Louis ate four yellow skin pastels and two wart pastels in a row.

Lily smiled as she saw Albus and Alice whispering together and sat a bit closer to Scorpius, hoping that it would all last.

Her smile fell from her face when she saw James' expression, it was the same look he'd had in his eye for a while now.

"James?" She said quietly.

"Lils," he looked down at her, with a pasted on smile, but it faltered when she continued to look at him beseechingly.

"James what's wrong?" She asked.

"Nothing Lils, just tired," he smiled.

"James," she said again, before she said in a louder voice, "I'm just going to get a drink," and gave James a meaningful look, before she left the room.

He appeared in the kitchen five minutes later with a troubled look on his face.

He didn't say anything, but Lily thought it would be best to let him say it in is own time.

"It's going to sound silly," he said after a while.

"I won't find it silly, I promise. I won't laugh," Lily said sincerely, "I promise," she said again to his doubtful gaze.

"I-I," he looked down at his hands, "I guess I feel a bit lonely."

"Lonely? Why?" Lily smiled, "Did you not see how many people we have crammed in that living room. And how can anyone related to the Weasley's be lonely?"

"Not-not like that," he struggled.

Realisation dawned on Lily and she waited fro him to continue.

"I guess I see Al and Alice, and you and Scorp...and I think, I want that," he looked at the floor.

"James," she said, "James look at me."

He looked up.

"Is it only me that sees the crowds of girls queuing up everyday to get a date with the famous James Potter?" She smiled.

At this his face broke out into a grin, "Well yes, I had noticed."

"Well you always seem to have a girlfriend on the go don't you? A new one every week? You're one of Hogwarts' biggest womanizers!" Lily smiled dryly.

James frowned, "That's the thing, I don't want another fling. Hell," he laughed, "I could have a girl any time I like!"

"James," Lily said sternly, "If you want a serious girlfriend, you have to keep the arrogance to a minimum."

"Arrogance to a minimum, right," he sounded like he was ticking it off a list, "As I said, I could get a girlfriend if I want-I mean," he coughed at Lily's glare, "I might be able to...but the crowds of girls who queue up-I mean," he coughed again, "Who-oh damn it I'm arrogant! To hell with it! All I'm saying is the ones who queue up are giggly silly girls who are just good for a snog and then..."

"James, if you carry on like that you'll get no where," Lily laughed, "Maybe it's just a case of waiting until you do meet the right one."

…...

Hogwarts. It was the word on everyone's lips the next day. Yes they did look like a rather large party when all of them turned up at King's Cross. The train was due to leave in five minutes and they were just saying their last farewells.

"Yes I know Mum, no stinkbombs," Jane groaned.

"Don't get like that young man," Ginny said, "We've had about five letters so far from McGonagall-"

"Five!" James grinned, "Well that's a new record! Wait 'til Louis hears about-"

Meanwhile Harry chuckled at his son's antics, whilst Ginny scolded him.

"Harry! What do you think you're laughing about! Tell him!" Ginny looked at him murderously.

"Erm...yes James," Harry scratched his head, trying to avoid Ginny's expectant look, "Whatever your mother said."

"HARRY!" Ginny exclaimed.

But Ginny's shout could not be heard, as it was drowned out by the usual commotion.

"I said Ronald, I said particularly that you should not be encouraging them! Didn't I say just last time we were on this very platform, the very same thing!" Hermione's face was red and she was shouting indignantly.

"Look 'Mione," Ron grumbled, "All I said was be on their guard!"

"Be on their guard?" Hermione scoffed, "You call Petrificus Totalus being on your guard?"

"'Mione can you just chillax!" Ron held his hands up.

Everybody froze where they were and looked at him incredulously. Everyone knew that saying 'chillax' to Hermione Weasley would have the opposite effect.

"'Chillax?'" Hermione shouted, "'Chillax?' Have you completely lost your mind, Ronald-"

"Hermione!" Harry jumped in, "So great to see you!"

By the time they had got on the train it was packed, so they had a bit of trouble getting seats together, but finally, after patrolling up and down, they found one.

"What's wrong?" Scorpius asked Lily, as she looked deep in thought.

"Oh nothing," she smiled, "Just thinking about something James said to me.

Lily wondered if James would stop his womanizing habits. Who would be his ideal girl? Was he really feeling so lonely?

She looked over at him laughing at the others, you almost couldn't tell there was something wrong with him.

"Hey Lils," Alice called over, "You look dreadful!"

"Aw thanks Alice! You too!" Lily shouted back. But even she knew she wasn't at her best. She hadn't managed to get to sleep last night, because there was so many of them sleeping over.

"Try and get some rest," Scorpius suggested from beside her, "My shoulder's free," he smiled.

"Thanks," Lily said, and almost as soon as her head touched his shoulder, she fell asleep.

She woke up when they were just arriving at Hogwarts and she felt a familiar sense of calm and happiness wash over herself, when she saw it in all of it's benevolence.

"Lily, you're awake," Scorpius said, from the doorway, "I was just about to wake you up. I've got your trunk."

"Thanks Scor, sorry about that," Lily laughed.

"No problem. Are you feeling better?" he asked, as she got up and he gave her her trunk.

"Yeah tons," she lied. She still felt like she could use another three hours. Well Professor Longbottom's speeches were quite dreary, maybe she could drift off...

The train pulled into the station and there was a big push and shove as everyone tried to get off the train.

"Ah, welcome to Hogwarts!" A familiar, homey voice shouted. Hagrid.

…...

Just as she'd expected, the Professor Longbottom's speech had been dreary, and she kept nodding off here and there. As soon as they'd got back to the common room, she'd leapt onto the couch, trying to drown out the sounds of James and Louis running around shouting their battle cries.

Well, she thought, he sounds in better spirits.

She'd woken up an hour later, feeling more awake than before and found that everyone had come and sat down.

She was currently lying on Alice's shoulder, "Sorry Ally," she laughed embarrassedly when she saw everyone watching her as she woke up.

"He is an absolute bastard," Lily heard Albus' voice, as he was in mid-conversation.

"Who is?" she asked.

"Kieran Nott," Albus said venomously, "Which is why, me and Scorpius have a little welcome home surprise for him planned," he smirked at Scorpius.

"Ooh do tell!" Lily asked excitedly, grinning at Scorpius.

"We know that he showers at eight thirty. So we're going to go down to the shower blocks in a minute, and put a little _product_ in his shampoo," Scorpius smirked.

"What product would this be?" Lily asked with a grin. She'd heard about Nott and the way he taunted Albus for being a Potter, saying he didn't belong in Slytherin. He also terrorized the first years and was an absolute sleaze bag, who had made a few suggestive comments to Lily once or twice.

"Well," Scorpius said dryly, "Let's just say that around second period tomorrow, little slugs are going to start growing out of his head. Well actually, not little. Big."

"That's going to be bloody hilarious!" Lily exclaimed, "Brilliant."

"Well, I know I am," Scorpius said smugly.

"She meant the prank not you, you idiot!" Alice laughed.

"Shut up Longbottom," he huffed.

"Scor-"

"Hey guys we should get going now," Albus checked the clock, "Come on Scor."

"Scorpius," Lily looked up at him with puppy eyes.

"What do you want?" He rolled his eyes, smiling nevertheless.

"Pwetty Pwease," Lily batted her eyelashes, "Can I come?"

"Al? Can she come?" Scorpius smirked.

"What? This is boys only!" Albus groaned.

"What about me Albie?" Alice batted her eyelashes.

"Aw don't do that to me Ally," Albus whined.

"Pwetty pwease with a cherry on top?" Alice begged.

"Fine," Albus said, "But hurry up."

"Ooh can I come?" Louis asked.

"Yeah and me!" Fred added.

"Don't forget me!" Dom shouted.

"And me!"

"And me!"

"ALRIGHT! FINE!" Albus shouted, "The lot of you may as well come. But Gryffindor's have to stay outside."

So about fifteen of them ended up creeping along the corridor five minutes later.

"Hey where's Lola?" Asked Dominique.

"Shh!" Albus turned around furiously.

"Shh yourself!" Lily snapped, "I don't know," she said to Dom, "Must be in the shower. She did mention it."

They rounded a corner, and took two staircases and luckily the corridors were empty.

"I can't believe we're going to find out where the Slytherin common room is!" Dom exclaimed.

"You won't, you have to wait ten metres away. Now be quiet everyone. Filch is about," Albus said.

"But-"

"Shut up Fred, can't you-"

"What's that noise?" Lily asked.

Everybody looked around, "Don't know," Albus said, "Probably Filch."

But Lily kept hearing it. It was a banging coming from a few metres away. It sounded like a door, banging, but no, she could hear people as well.

"I can still hear it. I don't think it's Filch," Lily said worriedly.

"Probably just Peeves-"

They were interrupted by a loud female cry.

"That was not Peeves," Charlie Flint said seriously.

"What's the matter snake, are you scared?" Louis taunted,

"Oh shut the bloody he-"

"Louis! Charlie! Shut the hell up!" Albus hissed, but even he looked worried.

They heard another bang, this time a lot louder.

"It's coming from over there," Lily pointed, "That door."

"We should just leave it," Albus said, "Probably some randy teenagers."

"It might not be! Someone might be trapped!" Lily whispered.

"Fine," Albus sighed, "We'll open it."

Everyone looked at him expectantly, "What me? Fine," he snapped.

He marched over to the cupboard and pulled the door handle, unceremoniously, making the door swing open and revealing...

"There look, two randy teenagers," Albus said, looking at Lily smugly.

The girl had brown ringlets, but it was hard to tell, because a boys hand was wound into her hair, messing it all up. He himself had messy black hair and the pair of them were stumbling about the broom cupboard, attached by the lips.

The couple soon realised they had an audience and jumped apart, making everyone gasp when they saw who it was.

"What?" Albus asked, as he couldn't see, as he was facing them.

"It's James and Lola."

(A/N: Please review!)


End file.
